Inbetween
by ktoll9
Summary: Random little one-shots and musings. Rating is subject to change depending upon the mood. 8)
1. Memories?

_**I do not own Skip Beat! Thank you Nakamura Yoshiki for your creativity and inspiration.**_

* * *

 _ **Memories?**_

* * *

 _Amisi stood in horror as she watched Osaze writhe in agony over the deadly poison that coursed through his veins. She had not seen the cobra when she stepped near the reeds but, he did and took the bite. He could barely breath._

" _Don't leave me.. I will die without you." She begged._

 _He wheezed as his hand reached to caress her gentle face. He wanted to remember her beautiful, soft bronze skin, her soft ebony hair, her eyes the color of the richest golden topaz and the soft voice that would calm even the most vicious of beasts. He left her. The only one that she had ever loved, had left her. She would make his shroud. She would prepare his body. She would bury him in the traditional manner of the day & she would give the god Osiris his due to ensure his safe passage. She would then die slowly and alone. _

Kyoko awakened from her sleep in tears. She had never felt such a complete and utter loss in all of her life. Her dream... her dream felt nothing like a dream. It felt like a memory, so much so, that it had affected her throughout the day. She would go about a random job or, task only to find that some little thing would remind her of Osaze. The sound of a bird, a smell, a color.. they would all force a feeling of nostalgia to wash over her then a torrent of despair.

* * *

 _She watched in terror as Nerva's eyes went wide. 'It's not your fault love.' she thought. She was unable to say it. Her attempts had been futile as only a strangling gurgle had escaped from her slit throat. It had been her fault. She had known the consequences of a Vestal Virgin allowing herself to be soiled by a man. She would be beaten severely and sent to the depths. If she refused to go on her own, this was the consequence. It made no difference if it were for love or, not. Her blood would still be flowing from her, soiling her white garments and flaxen waist-length hair. Her family would still be witness to her humiliation and her love would still be standing in front of her as one of his punishments. He watched in his restraints as the life ebbed from her brilliant golden eyes and the sun had been taken from his universe. His Valeria was gone, his heart shattered and his spirit darkened. To Nerva, the god's were dead. They would receive no offerings or, prayers from him ever again._

Kyoko could still feel the dagger as it crossed her throat, the scourge as it slashed across her fair skin and the look on her lover's face as he watched her cruel punishment. She washed the stinging tears from her eyes in the cool water of the basin as the image of his eyes flashed into her mind. "It was just a bad dream." She whispered to her image. _I'll be okay. Everything's alright._

* * *

 _It had nearly killed Sabina when Edwin was taken by the Black Death. The life had almost gone out of her golden eyes as she watched him waste away in the pain that came with it. The only thing that kept her going was the infant that they shared within her. The midwife assured her that her son was well and survived. 'That's good.' "He is Edwin's son." She whispered weakly, feeling her strength ebb away onto her blood-stained sheets. He quieted when he saw his mother's softened features and received her last kiss to his tiny forehead. She smiled softly as her world turned black and her last breath escaped._

Once again she awakened to tears and a sense of complete and utter loss. She didn't know how long this had been going on. It felt like years, but in reality it had only been days. _Ever since that day. Why?_

* * *

 _Anne watched in horror as the soldier burned her home with her sick father in it as commanded, while she was tied to the post they had buried just for her punishment. It was a baseless accusation. She had only been gathering medicinal herbs and someone had accused her of witchcraft and heresy. She screamed for mercy as the pyre was built around her and finally her screams turned to whimpers as she watched the young soldier that had tried to save her, pierced through by an arrow to his heart and thrown on the pyre with her. She would die knowing that tender gaze of his beautiful eyes into her gold ones. Would they have been lovers under different circumstances? Yes, she knew that look of desperation. She had the same look as she watched her father burn and heard his agonizing screams for help._

Another morning of heart-wrenching pain, another morning of tear soaked pillows. She just wanted it to end. How many times would she awaken with a new memory of complete loss? The dreams had only started a few days ago when she had first come to Karuizawa for the location shoot for Dark Moon. Maybe she was just that stressed out. Having the knowledge that Sho was going to be around was pretty stressful. Maybe that was it. Maybe a nice soak in the hot-springs would help her clear her mind of all of these nightmares.

The soak in the hot-springs had uncoiled all of her taut muscles and cleared the fog of the dreams from her memory. Not completely cleared, but better she thought until she left. Those eyes... there they were. The eyes of the man that had loved her. She froze in thought. _Were they memories? He has those beautiful haunting eyes. He feels familiar. His touch is familiar. His smell... I know him? His voice sounds right to something deep inside me._

"Kyoko! RESET!" Sho yelled then gave her his speech on how naive she was.

* * *

 _"I don't care if she's Fuwa's or, not." Reino said with a nostalgic determined tone._

 ** _A/N: A little interpretation of what caused Kyoko to freeze when she was caught between Reino and Sho after her public bath in Karuizawa. 8)_**


	2. T-Minus

_**T-Minus**_

* * *

For a teen-aged girl, the time that spans between 17 and 18 can be a smooth transition into womanhood or, it can be like a nuclear explosion of enlightenment into her sexuality. One such uptight girl's transition would be interesting to say the least, especially a girl whose life only just begun in the entertainment industry.

The scattered personalities that she called her characters, when melted and poured into one mold, would be the final product. The tightly coiled, venomous Mio. The smooth, lusty, seductive Natsu. The hard, yet soft, sexy and graceful Setsuka. The many others that she had created from the gathering of her many traits she thought she was only imitating.

Her little grudglings and angels would war during the day while she was awake, then call a truce and work together under the silence and darkness of the night while she slept, to fill the mold of the new Kyoko. They would often argue and debate over which traits not to include and in the end, they would always agree that no trait should be left out. After all, if they were omitted it just wouldn't be Kyoko.

* * *

"I really don't think this one is necessary.." Angel #1 said in disgust as she picked up the little silken trait that oozed around in her fingers, giving her a shiver.

"No! That one is very important if you want her around our Emperor." Grudgling #1 yelped while quickly taking it off the angel's hands and cradling it close to her. "This one needs to be nurtured."

"This is the one we truly don't need." Grudgling #2 announced while preparing to throw a dark shivering little trait she found in the corner into the incinerator.

"You can't! She still needs that one!" Angel #1 exclaimed. "Although... Maybe not so much." A wicked little grin crossed her lips and her eyes sparkled. The grudglings agreed with her for once.

"This one Mistress definitely doesn't need." Grudgling #1 held up the large, heavy thick, darkened trait and started to heave it into the fires.

"Heavens! Don't do that! Here, shave some of it off and we'll grind it down and add it to the glaze that will make her shine. If you get rid of it all, you'll have her running around naked everywhere." Angel #2 explained while slicing off pieces of the trait and giving it to the grudglings to grind down.

The grudglings nodded in agreement with the little angel's assessment. It would not be a good thing to completely rid Kyoko of all of that particular trait.

"Put this one in the incubator with the other ones." Angel #1 held up the tiny little gold trait the size of a pea.

"Yes, definitely. She has been far too long with this one being too small." Grudgling #1 agreed with gusto as she gently placed the shivering little golden trait onto the silk surface of the warm incubator and shut the lid taking care not to disturb the others they were trying to cultivate and nurture. "That should do it for you little guy. You need to grow really big for Mistress." The little gold trait beamed and flickered.

The process took many sleepless nights and sometimes well into the morning. Eventually the little war fought during the day began to succumb to the dire need for sleep. Some shifts would end in utter exhaustion and others would end in a quietly shared meal. Over time the reason for the little war inside of Kyoko had been forgotten, grudglings would start to gain their little grey wings and little angels began to take on a few of the traits of the grudglings. The new little tribe would refer to themselves as Mini-Kyoko's or, Mini-ko's for short.

"There... All we have to do is wait for the glaze to dry and she will be ready." Mini-ko #1 announced with a sigh of relieved accomplishment.

Mini-ko #2 patted her on the back. "Yes, we have come a long way sister." She smiled. "I think she'll be ready for release in a day or, two. Now.. Let's go plan that launching celebration."

Mini-ko #1 smiled and nodded as they headed off to the living quarters to plan a party and get some much needed rest.

* * *

Kyoko awakened to the morning light of dawn, just before her alarm went off. She went through her regular morning routine: _make your bed, roll your futon, take your shower, and pick your clothes._ Though this "pick your clothes" part was a bit different this morning. She filtered through practically every outfit in her closet and she just couldn't decide what to wear. She finally settled on a pair of Setsuka's leather pants and a cute, sexy sweater that she had bought for Natsu at some point.

"Hmm, something's missing." She mumbled as she appraised her looks in the mirror and then it hit her. She grabbed her makeup and began to apply. "There that's better, but something's still missing..." She brushed her bangs off to the side and clipped one side of her hair away from her face with a gold barrette. "Much better." She slid on a pair of ankle boots, gathered her things, spritzed on some perfume as an afterthought and left the Darumaya for work.

~xoxo~

"So far so good..." Mini-ko #1 announced to the crowded room.

* * *

As Kyoko entered the studio for her next interview on Japonet Scoop, jaws dropped and men sighed. She breezed past the door of Sho's dressing room as he stood in the doorway, with mouth agape.

"Is that Kyoko?" He sputtered out then quickly followed the stylishly dressed woman with the languid supermodel walk. Finally catching up, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Kyoko? What's with this?" He was stunned by her appearance and behavior and he wanted answers.

She gave him a confused look. "May I help you Sho-kun?" Her sultry voice assaulted his brain and practically shut it down.

"Wh..Why do you look like this?" He made a sweeping motion toward her, taking in her full look and blushing in the end.

"Like what? I have an interview." She answered with a little confusion.

"Y-y-you look different..." He finally sputtered out.

She sighed. "Sho-kun... I don't look any different than any other day. Now.. I need to get to my interview or, I'll be late. It was nice talking to you." She winked, turned and left him to watch her long legs and gently swaying hips carry her to her destination.

"What the hell?" He was too stunned to say anything else and that's what Shoko Aki found him repeating in a confused tone over and over as he stood in the hallway.

~xoxo~

The Mini-ko's in the viewing room let out a collective sigh of relief. "Well done. Let's hope she can handle the Big Guy too." They all nodded in agreement. So far the launch was a success.

* * *

Whispers of "Wow is that Kyoko-chan?" filtered through the lobby of LME. Male heads turned sharply enough to give a couple of them whip-lash and female eyes darkened with surprise and the jealousy of a new rival.

Yashiro saw her first as he left his office with Ren in tow. He stopped in the doorway as she walked by.

"Good morning Yashiro-san." She smiled a dazzling smile that dried his mouth and tightened his chest.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan..." He stuttered out.

"Oh, is Mogami-san here." Ren asked as he was leafing through his wallet looking for something and then ran into the stunned Yashiro's back in the doorway.

"Good morning Ren." She had a sly smile and her eyes had narrowed sexily.

Yashiro blushed, cleared his throat and stepped to the side to let Ren pass.

"Umm, good morning Kyoko?" He answered with a tingling sensation creeping up his back.

She stepped in close and ran a finger down his chest. "Have you eaten yet?" She cooed.

"Uhh, I was... going to." He gave her a confused sheepish grin.

"How about we go together... Later." She smiled sexily.

He nodded in agreement.

"See you later." She said in a breathy voice. Leaving the two men frozen in shock and staring at her back as she walked away.

~xoxo~

"Alright! Who put lust and sex appeal in the incubator!" Mini-ko #1 growled out, but received no answer.

"Well.. It worked out didn't it?" Mini-ko #2 reasoned.

Mini-ko #1 sighed in resignation. It was too late to change that now.

* * *

In the end, Kyoko's day went phenomenally, with only a few changes. Her confidence and pride in herself had increased, she seemed more aware of the attention she was receiving and her extreme modesty and shame had decreased dramatically. It was like a nuclear bomb had gone off inside of Kyoko's personality and had been reconstructed by someone into the new Kyoko.

~xoxo~

"CONGRATULATIONS! We did it!" Were the cheers that echoed at the Mini-ko festival. A festival that they would hold in celebration every year from then, until the end. They had achieved what they had set out to do and now they could rest and only step in when truly needed.


	3. Bound To You

_**Bound To You**_

* * *

"W-wh-what is that!?" Sho asked in fear as he watched the leathery winged form rise up behind Kyoko.

She smiled slyly. "Just a friend." She winked at the tamed demon. He bowed as if she were a queen.

Sho had a look of unfettered shock and terror. His mind froze.

"What? Did you think I did nothing with my spare time when I was alone all of those long lonely nights?" She leaned in closely and ran her delicate finger down his chest. "Did you really think I would settle for not having any friends at all?" She flashed a sexy smile as the beautiful winged man with the red eyes snaked an arm around her lovingly. "Did you really think I would wait for you while you were out whoring around with your manager?"

Sho managed to shake his head and blink slowly.

"May I have him Mistress?" The demon cooed seductively into her ear.

She shook her head and smiled. "No Asmo, I will make him suffer on my own." She patted his cheek and kissed him.

"Very well Mistress. Inform me when you would like for him to receive justice." He smiled and winked at Sho, sending shivers down his spine.

"What the hell Kyoko?" Sho whispered a little with awe and a bit with fear.

"What the hell indeed. You see, Asmo is a demon of Justice and Lust. Surely you can imagine what he would have in store for you." She looked up at the ceiling and tapped her chin. "Then again, maybe not. I'll give you a hint...You won't like it." She gave him a deadly beautiful smile, laughed and left him where he stood in the halls of Fuji studios.

* * *

"Asmo, your beautiful wings... we cannot have anyone suspecting you. You're supposed to be my manager. Remember?" She smiled slyly. Asmo nodded and as he cloaked his wings, his red eyes turned a beautiful gold to match hers. "Thank you." she whispered.

"My pleasure, my lovely Mistress." He smiled. This was going to be fun. She was the most intriguing human he had met in all of his long years.

* * *

"Kyoko, get away from that thing." Reino exclaimed with worry as he approached her. This is not how he expected to see her today. Maybe a little checking up on and maybe extracting another promise from her. But NOT this. "Don't you know how dangerous that thing is?"

Kyoko laughed. "Hello beagle, Asmo is not a danger to me."

"Kyoko, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Reino insisted.

Asmo sighed. "I would never harm the one I am bound to."

"Bound to? You don't mean..." Reino stammered in shock. _She couldn't have. Not Kyoko. She wouldn't do something like that. Would she?_

Kyoko laughed. "You and Sho obviously don't know me as well as you think you do." A lusty smile crossed her lips and her eyes narrowed. "Yes... I.. did." She answered his thoughts.

"Please, leave my Mistress." Asmo commanded.

Reino quickly left wondering what had driven Kyoko over the edge far enough to do this. Enough to bind a demon as a lover and a mate for eternity. No one would know, not even the one that had darkened her heart unknowingly when he returned to America. Her shattered heart did not survive and darkened in one of the most extreme ways, letting in an accepted lover that would never even dream of leaving her. One that was bound to her, even in death.


	4. Her Bloody Knight

_**Her Bloody Knight**_

* * *

Lory Takarada's eyes popped open from his deep sleep and his hand shot to the pen and notebook that lay on the bedside table. He quickly jotted all that had been revealed to him in his dream. "This is going to be perfect for those two." He giggled excitedly. This state of his awakening went on for several nights.

* * *

Her tiny form held command over the tall imposing figure clad in plate mail with the colors of her house billowing down his back in the form of a cape. As she smiled, she exposed her true nature to him. Her caressing eyes sent a bolt of shivering lightning through his soul. The tiny blonde woman's gaze held him firm, he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. She could read his soul, his every thought and desire. She raised her hand to his face and he leaned into her touch like a cat being stroked.

"Do you know what you ask of me?" Her voice as soft and flowing as the black and red silk that adorned her petite body.

"I do my Queen. I wish to remain by your side as your knight." His voice thick with desire. "I pledge my heart, life and soul to you. To do with as you see fit." He whispered.

Her cold molten silver eyes gazed into his steely grey as she pulled him to her, gently caressing his neck with her small thumb. Her cold lips fell upon his warm. Her kiss as sweet as fresh honey. Her lips traced to his neck and began gently sucking and leaving a tiny bruise as her mark. She pulled away momentarily before baring he long delicate fangs, then violently sank them into his flesh, sending a shock of intense pleasure shooting through his entire being. He fell to his knees and melted into her arms as his world became hazy and his blood filled her.

He moaned in distress when she pulled away. "Take this from me." She offered her slit wrist and he hungrily accepted. His eyes narrowed with the pleasure of their intimacy. Her body hummed with the excitement of a mate that truly desired her and not her position or, station in life.

For 24 hours the screams of his pain caused by the transformation plagued the tapestry lined stone walls of her castle as she cradled him in her arms to ease his distress.

He stilled, "It's over my Knight." She lifted his head to gaze into his eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me."

"Yes my Queen." He answered hoarsely and with complete trust he slowly opened his steely grey eyes and peered into her icy blue. A myriad of indescribable rich colors appeared before him, many of which he had never witnessed. He could see, hear, smell and feel the life around them. Where once he had seen only the cold, starkness of the castle around them, now he could see and feel the life pulsating within the walls. He felt as a blind man that had suddenly been granted the gift of sight by a benevolent goddess. "Thank you my Queen." He sighed then fell into a deep peaceful sleep as she stroked his tousled dark mane.

"Only for you my Knight." She sighed then pressed her icy lips to the deathly cold skin of his forehead, then drifted off with his head in her lap.

* * *

For many generations, they nestled safely in the solitude of their castle deep in the mountains and for many generations only a small fraction of devout servants and villagers would know of their existence. Criminals would be brought forth for judgment and innocents would be spared. This arrangement would be imperative for their survival. The Queen and her Knight would emerge from the castle to occasionally alleviate the boredom and protect the village from harm and the village would protect them from outsiders and keep them well informed about the world that continued on around them, Queen Dahlia and Sir Ivan, her Knight and lover.

"Royal Highness, My Lord... There is an army just at our border. It is being led by a prince that demands an audience with you." The young man announced in a worried tone.

"Ivan, my love, greet and escort this human to our humble home. He may only bring 12 men." She smirked as she caressed his cheek.

"As you wish my Queen." He turned and left with the young man to greet their new guests.

"Millicent! Rudolph!" She called to her head servants to instruct them.

"Yes, Highness." The both bowed.

"Arrange for the appropriate entertainment. Prepare a feast for our guests and prepare 13 rooms so they may rest comfortably." The cogs in her mind were turning. This will be entertaining. She smiled mysteriously.

"Yes, Highness." Millicent and Rudolph left to complete their assigned tasks.

"Lily." She motioned for her lady in waiting.

"Yes, Milady." Lily bowed gracefully before her.

"Prepare my bath and clothing. I would like for you to lay out the blue dress with silver thread embroidery." She commanded.

"Yes, Milady." Lily left for the Royal chamber to do her bidding. The dress was Ivan's favorite for her. Tonight he would sit beside her as her King. She sat in deep thought as she stroked the large black cat that sat next to her throne. _Tonight will be interesting._ She had not had any true excitement for a very long time. _Perhaps Ivan will enjoy himself._ She smiled again sending shivers down the backs of the guards that stood near the entrance of the room.

Prince Nodin sat arrogantly atop his white horse as the large knight and his men approached on their unnaturally large black steeds clad in leather and armor. Sir Ivan dismounted.

"My Lord, I will deliver the message." The young soldier volunteered for Ivan's safety.

Ivan shook his head in disagreement. "No young one. This is my duty." He informed his as he removed his helmet to reveal his long black, silken locks and steel blue eyes that graced his young face and started towards the haughty blond male.

"The Queen offers you and 12 of the men of your choice, her hospitality. The rest of your men may make camp at the bottom of the mountain." Ivan announced with a booming voice that shook the soul of the young prince.

An insolent smirk crossed Nodin's lips. "If the old hag wishes to see me, then I guess I will oblige."

Ivan and his men laughed heartily at the whelp's comment. "We shall see."

Ivan returned to his mount and escorted the confused prince and his men to the castle. _Well, he's up for a rude awakening when he sees my Dahlia._

* * *

Nodin seethed with envy as he watched Sir Ivan escort the elegant young, beautiful, goddess-like queen to her throne and take his place next to her.

"Her Royal Highness Queen Dahlia and His Lord Sir Ivan The Merciless." The room fell silent.

She waved her hand. "Enjoy." Music started playing, food was brought out and _entertainment_ was introduced to the young, speechless prince and his 12 men.

Half way through the dinner and entertainment, Dahlia had endured long enough. "What brings you to my lands?" Her melodic voice caressed his ears.

Nodin's gaze shot to her. He then felt compelled to truthfully answer her to his own shock. "I've come to take these lands as my own."

Dahlia and Ivan laughed. "Well then, I do hope you enjoy yourself while trying boy." Her eyes grew dark and sinister.

Ivan took her hand and whispered to her. _"Later my Queen. We still have an army to deal with at the base of the mountain."_

She sighed. _"Yes.. my Knight. I will give you the pleasure of dealing with them."_

* * *

In the inky blackness of the night the 500 men of the small army, that Prince Nodin had been assigned, met with their bloody demise swiftly. In the morning the Prince and his 12 men would return to the encampment to find eviscerations, beheadings, impalements and dismemberments, but no survivors.

Nodin stormed into the throne room with his twelve men livid and flustered. "I demand to know who murdered all 500 of my men!"

Queen Dahlia smiled heavenly at him. "Why my dear Prince. I do apologize. I sent my dear Ivan out to play last night." Her eyes narrowed and her smile became feral. "I really should have instructed him to include you in the fun. He does so lose himself when he's alone."

"He...He did that himself? Preposterous! There is no way one man could do that alone!" He screamed at her as his men cowered before her without his notice.

She shook her head. "Dear child..." He froze as he witnessed her baring her teeth. "Have you not properly studied your history?"

"You can't be. You would have to be 200 years old." He whispered.

"The one and only..." She moved to him with cat like grace.

"Queen Dahlia The Immortal and her Bloody Knight Ivan The Merciless." Were the words that escaped his lips as the world turned black around him and his cold corpse hit the floor.

* * *

"So...What do you think?" His eyes were brimming with excitement.

"Pretty good. I think we can work with it if we can find the right script writer. It will need some polishing and maybe a couple of fillers, but I can definitely do something with this." Konoe answered. "Who will be the producer?"

Lory's face split wide with a canary eating grin. "Why me of course."

Konoe laughed. "Of course."

* * *

Cast List for Her Bloody Knight:

Director: Konoe

Queen Dahlia: Kyouko

Lord Ivan: Ren Tsuruga

Prince Nodin: Sho Fuwa

Lily: Kanae Kotonami

Millicent: Chiorin Amamiya

Rudolph: Hidehito Kijima


	5. A Leaky Dam

_**A Leaky Dam**_

* * *

"You men are all alike. You use me, leave me, then keep coming back so I can't forget you."

"I had to finish."

"I understand I'm not part of your life or, your dreams. I understand you don't want to include me in it. So please, just stay away from me so I can get on with my life."

"But you are."

"If that were true you would have included me a long time ago. Please leave. I don't need anyone's false promises of that sickening, hurtful emotion that everyone keeps trying to force onto me."

"I love you."

"No you don't... You wouldn't have lied to me and you wouldn't have left me alone... **again**."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You **did**. You gave me the biggest lie I've been living my entire life and you made me believe I was worth something when I wasn't. Go back to California and your little tabloid sex friends. I don't need that and I don't need the pain you and Sho have caused me! I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired the people I love leaving me. It's never going to happen again!"

* * *

Lory shook his head in sadness. "When you polish a diamond properly, it can be the most beautiful of gems, but one wrong move and it will shatter to dust."

"Boss, I didn't know she felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have really made a difference? Would you have not resented her if you gave up?"

"I.."

"Exactly." Lory sighed. "Do you have her resolve? Do you have the determination you need to win her back? Do you have the fortitude to correct your mistake?"

"..."

"She's not going to make it easy for you. You have no idea what happened after you left her alone. She's a lot more wise to the world than she was when you left."

"What happened?"

"Look it up... You'll find what you should have been keeping track of in the first place." Was this boy really that clueless and uncaring not to know what happened to the woman that he supposedly loved?

* * *

"Takarada-san, we cannot be here with him." She informed Lory as she caressed the 6 month old body that she held possessively close to her. His tiny thumb entered his mouth as his little green eyes followed the movement of his mother's lips.

Lory sighed. "Alright, I'll work something out for you. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

She nodded as she placed the infant back in his stroller.

"Are you sure this is what you want for Sora? Don't you think he deserves to know his father?" Lory asked with concern.

"He has **me**..." She answered with finality as Sebastian opened the office door for her to leave.

* * *

He had to find her and explain. He couldn't just let their prior conversation end as it did. This is why he was standing in the doorway of the LoveMe locker room in shock at the sight before him.

"Mo! Close the damn door you idiot! Can't you see there's a mother here nursing her son!" Kanae hissed at Ren.

He quickly shut the door behind him as he entered the room with his eyes never leaving the young blonde actress or, her green-eyed, raven haired infant son at her breast. All thoughts left his mind. He felt as though he had been kicked in the chest by a horse. His knees felt weak and all of the strength in his body completely left him as he saw his own eyes peering back at him from the tiny form in her arms.

"Unless you plan on giving your soul to her... You had better leave **NOW**..." Kanae growled into his ear. "Because this time they will not find your body when I am done with you." She finished as she left the small broken family to sort things out.

He rushed to her and the infant she held to her. He fell to his knees in front of her taking her free hand in his. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

She laughed. "Tsuruga Ren never existed. You left. You disconnected your phone and disappeared. Exactly how was I supposed to tell you?"

"You could have asked Lory." Desperation was in his voice.

"Yeah, I never thought of **that**!" She answered sarcastically. "Your secret wasn't **his** to tell."

"Is this?" His thumb traced gently over the faint scar on her tiny wrist and a tear fell from his eye when he finally realized the magnitude of damage that he had done to her.

She laughed. "Lucky for Sora, Kanae found me before it did any damage to him. If it weren't for him...I wouldn't be here right now. So.. I guess I can at least thank you for that." She then pulled from his grasp sharply and rested her freed hand on the back of little Sora's head and gently stroked his silky dark locks. The suckling infant sighed and drifted off to sleep in his mother's arms as her caress continued. He had a calming effect on her.

"Please Kyoko... Give me a chance to prove I'm worthy of you and Sora." Ren pleaded with her.

She closed her eyes and was flooded with the memories of not having a father as a child and the unfamiliar pain it caused her when Maria asked about her parents. Lory's words ate at the bitterness in her heart. Was she being fair to Sora? She could feel the tears welling up behind the rotted leaky dam of her battered heart. She arose from the pink sofa and placed the infant in the portable crib, then arranged her clothing with her shaky hands. She took a deep breath then nodded. "Fine... You have **one** chance. That is all I am giving. If you leave again... you will **never** see us again."

He sprung to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms sobbing. "Kyoko, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise you won't regret this. I promise."

Her head hurt from holding it in for so long, the dam broke and the tears flowed freely from her as she buried her face into his shirt, soaking it. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much. I am so sorry."

* * *

"PopPop.." Little Sora cooed as he held his arms out to be picked up by the oddly dressed man that has entered the quiet LoveMe locker room.

"Shhh. You don't want to wake your mommy and daddy." Lory picked up Sora and smiled gently at the napping young woman who held the head of the napping young man in her lap peacefully.


	6. The Mermaid In Guam

_**The Mermaid In Guam**_

* * *

Here in this peaceful place, where she was alone, she could let herself go. Kyoko shed her clothing and shoes then slowly walked into the water. As she immersed herself in the crystal clear waters off the coast of Guam, her true nature revealed itself. Her opalescent scales shimmered in the sunlight and her gills took in the refreshing water to breathe. Her long elegant tail splashed playfully as she swam and twirled in the water.

Kuon was stunned when the tiny fishes quickly left him for the large water creature that had swam past him in a blink of an eye. He nearly drown when he saw it. _A mermaid?! Impossible!_ He came up for air and quickly went under again to observe, hoping that she didn't notice him. He watched her svelte body twist and turn, her tail coil and wave through the water. It was like she was dancing. She couldn't have possibly been wearing a costume. This was real.

She stopped and held her hands to the little fishes that were observing him earlier. She looked to them as if they were telling her something then looked in his direction, smiling. A look of recognition and joy fell upon her beautiful face.

Kuon saw her. He saw her beautiful silken hair as it billowed under the water. Her gold eyes as they looked playfully at the small fishes. _Kyoko?_ His eyes became wide as he realized that the mermaid before him was the girl that he was in love with.

"Corn?" She asked in her beautiful, underwater siren's voice.

He nodded in disbelief, not knowing what else to say. His lungs began to burn for air. He pointed up.

Kyoko grabbed him by his shoulders and put her lips to his breathing fresh air from her gills into his lungs. She smiled. "There... Better?" She asked.

He nodded. He wasn't sure how to feel. She kissed him but, only to give him air. _Would she do this on land? No... Not Kyoko-chan._ He pointed up again.

"You want to talk to me?" She asked curiously.

He nodded and they both surfaced.

She flung herself into his arms. Not only was he stunned from her being a mermaid but, the fact that her bare breasts were pressed against him didn't help him in his inability to form words.

"Corn it's been so long since I've seen someone similar to me. You being a fairy prince and all." She whispered to him innocently.

"Kyoko-chan... I-I didn't know you were a... a mermaid?" He sputtered out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we were children. I didn't think you would believe me." She explained as she swam back from him a little, leaving his body cold from the lack of her warmth.

"I'm sorry Corn... I can't stay for very long. I have somewhere I need to be very soon. Would you like to join me until then?" She chirped happily.

He nodded. It was the only response he could give at the moment, he was completely speechless.

She took his hand and led him to the shore as she regained her legs. He watched in awe as she shed her scales and then covered her beautiful naked body with the clothes she had hidden. She then turned to him and smiled widely. "Let's go get some coconut juice."

He nodded once again and they left the quiet little alcove where Kuon had discovered Kyoko's big secret.


	7. Fallen

_**Angels & Demons**_

* * *

In the little hospital many years ago there was a very memorable birth. The birth wasn't memorable because of the mother, but because of the child. The doctors and nurses whispered in horror to each other as the tiny child of Mogami Saena emerged with her tiny tail and wrapped in her own little leathery wings. When her first cries of birth emitted from her little lungs her form instantly turned to human form. Mogami Saena didn't hate her child... She was terrified of her. This thing was not what she had expected; she wanted her baby, but... this was not a baby, so she left the small female child with the Fuwa family to take as their own and raise.

Little Fuwa Shotaro had learned early on in his young life not to allow Kyoko-chan to touch him. He wasn't afraid of her, but he did notice when he allowed her to touch him, even casually, he felt tired and sick. Like something had completely removed all energy that he had. She was cute and she did smell really good, but she made him feel uncomfortable at that age. So... even when she cried and caused the lights to flicker in the ryokan, he would not comfort or, go near her. It was just too dangerous in his young mind. He tried to tell his parents so many times, but they always brushed it off and scolded him for his overactive imagination.

* * *

The adorable little raven haired girl, ran to the little bank of the creek hidden in the brush and trees crying and there she saw him. His beautiful hair shined like diamonds and his grey feathered wings ruffled in the breeze. He turned his dazzling green eyes to her in surprise.

"Are you a fairy?" She asked excitedly as her leathery little wings unfolded behind her and her slender little tail whipped out from behind her.

Little Kuon nodded in shock. _She's kinda like me_. He thought to himself and smiled. He nodded, then reveled in the joy of finding the only other rare little individual in the world like him.

For two weeks, the little demon and the little fallen angel would play in the little forest by the stream. They would laugh, they would jump and fly and they would tell each other stories. In the end he would have to leave with his unsuspecting father, hide his wings once again and she would have to go back to the Fuwa's and hide her true form also. To remember him, little Kuon would give to her his special stone, the stone that he kept to take away all of the pain he had from hiding and lying to others. The lying that was causing him to fall, dragging him into other sins at such a young age. The sins of envy, jealousy, anger, hatred and greed. Envy and jealousy from the desires to just be a normal child. The anger and hatred at others for their ways of treating him for being his father's son and not living up to their expectations. Finally the greed he had for the attention of his father that he felt he was not getting. He gave her his precious stone because she had no father like he did and her mother hated or, feared her. He wasn't sure what he would have become had his parents done the same. They then parted ways.

* * *

He had to take her to Tokyo. He knew that it was only a matter of time before other boys found out how special she was. There was something about her and he just couldn't put his young finger on it. She still smelled so good. When they finally got there and he started to live out his dream, away from her. Her effect lingered. He had to get away from her. She was so plain compared to the other girls that were after him, it didn't matter that she loved him unconditionally at the time. So when she heard him talking to Shoko Aki he thought nothing of it. Good riddance. At least until he went home to their apartment later and her scent lingered. She was like a drug that he was having withdrawals from and he couldn't find her. There was a hole left and he wanted to fill it. Too bad he had to go and piss off a demon...

* * *

She knew who he was the moment she saw him. His diamond glittering hair in the moonlight and his stunning, now black wings. The pain from the denial of her mother, forced her to forget herself and her leathery wings spread, her elegant horns revealed themselves on her head and her long thin tail whipped out. She howled in her unholy demonic shriek as the fires of her agony burned her clothing into something a little more risqué, something that a lover from hell would wear. She flew to him in agony and flung herself into his arms.

"CORN!" She cried out as she wrapped herself around him.

He took her into his arms knowing what she was, knowing what he was. A succubus and a fallen angel, comforting each other. Giving and taking from each other without causing the other harm.


	8. The Birth Of A Goddess

_**Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura and for all of her wonderful talents. I do not own Skip Beat!**_

* * *

 _ **The Birth Of A Goddess**_

"Daughter... to understand modern mortal love you must live your life as one. After you have done so, you may return." Her father kissed her forehead gently and her world instantly became black. _Father Zeus... where have you sent me?_ Questioned little Aphrodite in the watery blackness of the womb. An ancient goddess reborn as a human infant.

* * *

Little Kyoko-chan Mogami was born on December 25th to her mother, Saena Mogami. She was a tiny infant born early. Her mother along with a difficult pregnancy suffered from untreated Postpartum Depressive Disorder. Had the doctors caught it or, perhaps watched her a little more closely, Saena would have probably bonded with the child properly. Instead, her feelings towards her daughter festered and she ended up frequently leaving little Kyoko-chan in the care of Yayoi Fuwa, her husband and their new little son Shotaro.

Little Kyoko-chan had forgotten her origins, her mission, her purpose and her true father the moment she was exposed to the harsh lights of the delivery room of the mortal hospital. The doctors had a strong feeling that she was very special. The faint gold aura that surrounded her might have contributed to that and the fact that she didn't make a single sound when she was delivered. Her golden eyes followed everyone with curiosity. Her young mind had already started to observe everyone and thing around her. She had to learn, she wasn't sure of what she had to learn, but something deep inside her told her it was important to pay close attention to people.

* * *

The first six years of her life, never once had she known the love and tenderness of a mother or, father. No kisses, no hugs... nothing. So, when the fairy Corn had hugged and held the crying child as they sat by the stream behind the Fuwa ryokan, something awakened. He truly was magic to her. He made her feel special. He made her feel something that she had never felt before... Love. It was a pure child's love. Warm and friendly. A love from a friend or, a family member and then he left. She never again felt that love in her childhood. Her vision of love became darkened and twisted by the young man that should have been a brother to her, Shotaro Fuwa. No family love as a child and no romantic or, friendship love as a young teen. The girls her age turned against her for living at the ryokan and the boys were chased away by Sho. After all she belonged to him. His mother was training her to be the Okami of the ryokan. It didn't matter that his mother was training her as a mother would a daughter. He believed she was being trained as a wife and he wanted nothing to do with that when he found out. And so... the two teens, Kyoko and Sho, escaped their fate to Tokyo.

The night that she discovered his true intentions the little beings, that her sisters the muses and her Father Zeus, had sent to protect her became corrupted and blackened like her pure heart. What the young mortal did to her was the final hit that turned the pure loving heart of the goddess of love, into a dark and tattered hate-filled lump of mortal flesh.

A vengeful goddess of love awakened. Her frightening beauty radiated around her in a showering aura of pure gold oscillating to black. Zeus would have destroyed the boy on the spot had it not been for his other daughters, the muses. Calliope was the muse of epic poetry, Clio was the muse of history, Erato was the muse of love poetry, Euterpe was the muse of music, Melpomene was the muse of tragedy, Polyhymnia was the muse of sacred poetry, Terpsichore was the muse of dance, Thalia was the muse of comedy, Urania was the muse of astronomy and they had each bestowed upon her a talent at birth to charm her new life; thus creating an extremely gifted and talented future actress.

The night that he wounded their sister's pure heart Erato and Euterpe left Sho Fuwa's side. Never piss off a goddess and most certainly do not piss off her family, even if she can't remember them as a temporary mortal. After all what is 100 years out of eternity and he had at least another 80 or, 85 to go. That's a long time to be out of favor of the gods, even if you don't believe in them anymore.

* * *

She wanted vengeance, wanted to crush him under her feet and make him beg. How dare he say those things! Ignorant of her origins, she believed the words of the arrogant little cockroach. She had been thoroughly convinced that she was plain, boring and uninteresting. She had even tacked on worthless and ugly in her own mind. However... she was anything but. That night when she exploded on him, the goddess of beauty and love came out in full force and blinded Sho. She was now all he thought of day or, night. Too bad. Once you anger one of the gods it is extremely difficult to get back into their good graces without an ultimate sacrifice of some kind and in this modern day and age, it's somewhat frowned upon. For many years his heart would beat only for her without his knowledge and his mind would often wander to thoughts of her. He was too immature to put the pieces together, so he would just brush it off in irritation as most inexperienced teen aged males would.

Her own son, Eros was deeply saddened of what had become of his beautiful mother and would make certain that this mortal boy would suffer greatly with a one-sided love that would verge on legendary when he discovered that his arrows had no effect on her broken and battered mortal heart. That was the only thing he was able to do for her, his grandfather had forbidden anything else.

Ah, but there was still hope. Eros had found the one man that could save his mother, the broken goddess. She had met him as a mortal child and they had shown each other a pure love. He had remained special to her even after they had parted, so one night he whispered into his mother's ear as she slept. "LME..." Was mentioned amongst the comforting words of her son.

She awakened the next morning from her slumber feeling more refreshed than she had in years. She stored her futon, cleaned her room, bathed, dressed, ate and left the little restaurant where she was staying. She made her way to the big building and began her new goal of becoming an actress.

* * *

There were many factors involved with Lory Takarada bringing this interesting young woman under the protective wings of LME. 1) She was utterly enchanting; 2) Despite her broken heart, he knew she could love; 3) Something or, someone had plagued him mercilessly to acquire her. He didn't need to know that the muses and her own son had inspired him to create the LoveMe Section to heal her. He didn't need to know why. He didn't even need to know who she really was.

When he met her, she told him herself that she was missing that one emotion that makes everyone human. That she wanted it, she craved it and she would do anything to retrieve it. Even at the auditions he could see the effect she had on others. His own granddaughter and the others that had been near her were taken in by her. He noticed a strange golden aura around her until it came time for her to display loving forgiveness and that's when it turned a sinister, thick, sickening black. Even if she would have succeeded by lying her way through it, she would have never passed the familial love portion of the audition.

His own granddaughter plead with him to bring her back, she loved her already. He was plagued by the dreams and nightmares. She finally returned and was admitted to the LoveMe Section.

In the time that she spent in the LoveMe Section, Lory was gifted ideas through his dreams of the missions that he would give her in order to heal her. He discovered her uncanny ability to attract others and how they all had instantly fell in love with her. All of them. It was strange, the girl claimed she couldn't love; yet, others inevitably fell in love with her. It didn't matter if they had hated or, despised her, if they had to spend more than an hour with her they would fall... one by one and she never even noticed. Even the unflappable Kuon Hizuri fell and he fell hard. No woman had ever been able to gain his attentions like she did and this pleased Lory Takarada immensely.

* * *

Now everyone knows that the years between 15 and 20, for a mortal female, are the years that she becomes a woman. She blooms like a flower in the sun. Add having the soul of the goddess of love and beauty packaged into that mortal coil and one will see one of the most rare and beautiful sights that has ever been witnessed since the times of Ancient Greece or, Rome when the gods still had a hand in human history and Kuon Hizuri had a front row seat. She was the sun and the moon, she was a rare blue rose straight from the sacred hanging gardens of Babylon. Every time he saw her, she took his breath away. Her acting prowess confounded him and her elusiveness inspired his tenacity to make her his, always only at his fingertips but, never in his arms. So he thought... She hid it well. Oh did she hide it well. Even her sisters and son didn't see it. She hid it in denial.

Kuon Hizuri... modern mortal Adonis. It is only logical that this one man would be the only one to sway the fragile broken heart of Aphrodite and the only one with the ability to heal it. The man with the heart of a goddess in his palm and he didn't even know it. All he knew is he loved her and so did many others.

As she neared her 18th year, he would notice men and women falling before her like so many annoying little bees to honey. Lory Takarada had a hand in that when he had her create Setsuka Heel. The twisted dormant values of being from a divine family seeped into that character. Her raw sexuality oozed from every poor of her body and he could barely contain himself. Fortunately for him, her brother Ares, had bestowed his blessing upon Kuon many years ago when he discovered their father's little game. His strength, his jealousy, his virility and his success in every battle that he had ever participated in, all were the gifts of Ares. This man was perfect for his sister, it was only a mortal lifetime after all. Unless... unless, she truly loved him as she had once loved her beloved Adonis.

* * *

So now we come to this one night... The night that a man who had been blessed by Ares and has the genetics of Adonis deep within him, is finally blessed with the love of the one and only true goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite also known as Kyoko Mogami. The night that he sits next to her on a park bench in the silence of the late evening after having her wrapped in his arms, wracked with tear filled sobs and pain. They sit in a comfortable silence as she watches the little videos on his phone. She thinks about how he took her into his arms, willingly without pushing her away. How he comforted her and held her closely. How he allowed himself to show he loved her, if only for a moment. A moment that she saw it and knew. The moment that she allowed the locks to fly off completely and open the box that contained her heart. The moment when her world would completely change into something that she wanted to cling to.

 _ **So this is what love feels like.**_


	9. Guardian Angel

_**Guardian Angel**_

* * *

He knelt in shock as he looked up at her from the safety mats and for the first time he felt the pain deep in his heart at what he had done. He hadn't the strength to tear his eyes from her. He felt the wet trickle of a single tear of his own trace its way down his own cheek. In that moment a voice within him told him, _you did this. You are the cause of those tears, not her mother or, anyone else... only you. It's your fault_. He had made this angel cry. _She gave you her heart and you threw it back to her. You will never be able to fix this_. _Never again will you feel the warmth of her love._ And at that moment he knew the truth of those words that haunted him. _She was never meant for you._

Angel... he thought back to earlier in the day. She was an angel, everyone had clearly seen it. Everyone that is, but her. Multiple times she had unknowingly spread and flexed those beautiful pure wings covered in downy, soft white feathers. He had initially thought he was hallucinating until Asami had mentioned seeing it also. How could he have possibly known? Did she even know and why was she bound to Earth?

* * *

Long ago a prayer had been lifted to the heavens and an answer had been born by the name of Kyoko. The supplicant had been a frightened four year old boy named Kuon that had been kidnapped. His guardian, that had been given to watch over him, knew that his life would be difficult. When she was given the choice to shed her immortality and stand by his side, she took it. She didn't care of what hardships awaited her on the mortal plane, it was a willing sacrifice. Her father permitted it. Few of his children felt love and when they did, he proudly and happily gave them a choice. Perhaps one day all of his children would feel pure love, but until then he would let them go. One by one.

* * *

He watched as his new bride entered the grand chapel dressed in her all white gown. For a brief moment he saw her beautiful white wings and her pure white aura that surrounded her. He had seen it many times throughout his time of knowing her. The first time he remembered seeing such a sight was when he was kidnapped at the age of four. He remembered a beautiful girl with long, silky black hair that had taken him in her arms and comforted him until he had been found. The second time was when he was ten and close to being lost to despair. She had come to him in the form of a bubbly little six year old girl who life had not been kind to; yet, she still found it in her heart to only think of him... Her fairy. The next time was when he was twenty-one and wallowing in despair as he sat in the driver's seat of a car on the set of Dark Moon. She had pulled him from the darkness and lead him to her light with the touch of her gentle hands and a soft spoken word. There had been many times after that and he was certain there would be many more.

He watched as his angel approached as a blushing bride and stood before him. Lost in her eyes and her warm glow, he took her hand and they made their vows of Holy Matrimony. His angel. His bride. His Kyoko. A promise made long ago, sealed with a kiss. A promise to protect and deliver. A promise made from love.

That day two fathers would watch their daughter marry, a surrogate father and an immortal father.


	10. A Little Fox

_**The Little Fox**_

* * *

Hizuri Kuon... Age, 10... Frustrated with his father decides to follow the little stream behind his grandmother's house in Kyoto and comes across the strangest little black fox with golden eyes. It spots him and is spooked. The little fox had never encountered such a beautiful looking little boy. She ran up the path to the little stream and quickly switched to her human form, hiding her 5 fluffy tails and her pert little ears. Thinking that she had lost him she sat by the stream to contemplate the disappointment her mother had held for her. She accepted nothing short of perfection.

Kyoko sniffled. "If I were perfect I would already have all nine. I don't want to be this anymore." She sobbed and pulled on her little black pigtails as the little swirls of darkness surrounded her and crackled.

Little Hizuri Kuon burst through the brush panting heavily from the chase of the little black fox and came to a sudden stop. For a moment he thought he saw a little girl with the ears of a fox and 5 black tails billowing out behind her. He rubbed his eyes.

Little Kyoko-chan startled, then looked at him with wide eyes. She gasped. "Are you a fairy?" She asked excitedly. She had heard of them before from the other creatures like her but, she had never actually seen one. Weren't they supposed to be smaller though?

Kuon stood there staring in disbelief into the little raven haired girls golden eyes. He nodded. Not in response to her question but, to shake the illusion from his mind. She however, took it as a positive answer.

Kyoko-chan let out a breath of relief. "I'm so happy!" She exclaimed then relaxed her visage and revealed her ears and tails to him. "I don't have to hide. Since you aren't a human." She explained. "Mother would be very angry with me if you were human." She told him. "She says I have to hide my powers from them or, they will kill us. My name is Kyoko-chan. What's yours?"

This was new to him. He had never met anyone like her in his life before. Maybe his visit to Kyoto wasn't going to be that bad after all. "My name is Kuon." He smiled brightly. "Why were you crying Kyoko-chan?"

She looked at the ground and toed a little rock with her sandaled foot. "Um... Mother says being Kitsune means perfection. She sends me to school with human children. I only am able to make 88% on my grades and when I get upset at home my ears and tails show and my darkness comes out, so... yeah." She sniffled and the darkness began to swirl around her once again.

He really wanted to cheer his new little friend up. "Kyoko-chan... Look!" Kuon did a back-flip for her.

She squealed and clapped for him. "Uwaa! That's wonderful Corn! Show me more!" She giggled. And he did. All afternoon and into the evening they entertained each other. He with acrobatics and she with her void magic. They met every day and entertained each other everyday for two weeks. All was well until the day before Kuon had to leave for home and go back to California with his father. To calm her he gave her the little blue Iolite that he had found with his father while spelunking a few years ago. He demonstrated to her how it would change from blue to amber in the sunlight. In return she gave to him something very precious to her; although, he wouldn't realize how precious until he asked his father about Kitsune later on. It was the size of a large marble, black as the darkest night with a little point of light that shimmered on it. For safe keeping, he wrapped it securely in a tiny leather pouch and fastened it safely about his neck and never took it off. It was her Star Ball, her very life-force. When he had asked his father about the legends surrounding Kitsune, he was told that they never gave them to humans, because it would allow that human to control them. He decided that he would never do that to her, she was his little friend. He would never breathe a word about the Star Ball or, Little Kyoko-chan's secret. Perhaps one day they would meet again and he would return it to her.

* * *

Over the years, as Kuon began to grow into a man, the little Star Ball would occasionally flicker brightly in its pouch and then grow dark and dim. He would feel it grow very warm then as cold as ice during these times. It worried him about her.

After he suffered the tragedy of the death of his best friend and mentor Rick, he made his way back to Japan with Takarada Lory, his passport, his personal documents, his life savings, the clothes on his back and the little pouch that contained her Star Ball around his neck. He would make her proud of him. She was Kitsune and they demanded perfection. He would be perfect for her when they met next.

* * *

Many years later, almost five, he had been walking through the halls of TBM after an interview with his new manager Yashiro Yukihito, the little pouch grew very warm then suddenly as cold as the coldest ice cube and a black miasma emanated from a distant hall. _What was that?_ He thought to himself, then continued on.

Later that evening he would place the special little marble on the special little purple silk cushion he kept in his bedroom on his dresser. The same little trinket he would keep in the hidden safe in the floor when he couldn't have it with him. The little star in the center of the darkness of the tiny ball faintly glowed. It had lost its vibrancy. Something was terribly wrong. He hoped that she was alright and couldn't relieve his mind from the worry. Where was she now? How was she doing? Would she even remember him?

He fell asleep and the image of a young raven haired girl with gold eyes, black fox ears and now seven tails invaded his dreams. She still seemed young, but he had remembered his father telling him that the legends said that Kitsune couldn't turn human until they were at least 50 to 100 years old. _(Hizuri Kuu was only too glad to share stories and legends of his homeland with his beloved son.)_ So was she young as she looked or, really older? He watched her sobbing pitifully as she sat perched on the foot of his bed.

"Kyoko-chan?" He said softly and place his hand gently on her shoulder.

Her velvety black ear twitched at the sound of his voice. She lifted her golden eyes to meet his sleepy green. "Corn?" She gave him a small smile and lifted her hand to stroke his dream-state golden hair, then looked to the little cushion that he had kept her Star Ball on. "Thank you for not using it." She told him.

"I would never do that to you Kyoko-chan." He assured her.

"I knew I could trust you. Mother beat me and left me at a ryokan when I couldn't show it to her anymore. She would have used it against me if I had it. Thank you for keeping it safe." She told him as she caressed his cheek, then gently kissed him before fading back into the ether.

Kuon awakened from his dream the next morning and to a little black Star Ball that was emitting a purplish black hue and a tiny pinprick of light in the center. The light wasn't as large as it had been over the years but, it was glowing more fiercely than it had been over the past few days.

* * *

The first and second times he met the ginger-haired girl, she irritated and angered him yet, there was something slightly familiar about her. The third time, she intrigued him. She had so much natural talent and an unusual aura about her. Finally, the fourth time they had met, he knew. The little stone he had given the raven-haired little fox girl, was in her possession. The stone was intact, but she had been damaged severely. She had hidden her identity well over the years. He knelt to the floor and retrieved the stone for her as his free hand rested over the tiny leather pouch fastened to his neck beneath his shirt.

"Corn!" She cried out as she bounded down the stairwell, looking for the stone. Briefly she let him see a flash of her true image as she searched frantically for the treasure. "Have you seen it? It's a little blue stone. It belonged to someone very special to me. Someone very dear to me. Please, could you help me find it?" She cried as she scoured the floor looking for it.

"Ah... Is this what you're looking for?" He asked as he pretended to pick it up from the floor after removing it from his pocket.

"Corn! You found it! Thank you so much." and for another brief moment her true image flashed to him once again.

He chuckled to himself remembering her when she still had five tails. What had caused the other two to grow? He was curious and wanted to play with her again and tease her. _Maybe just a bit_. He thought to himself. "You wouldn't happen to be from Kyoto would you?" He asked.

She looked at him with curiosity. He seemed a little familiar. "Umm, yes." She told him. Something in her mind told her she knew him, but from where?

"You do know that they sell those in souvenir shops, right?" He chuckled teasingly.

She narrowed her golden eyes at him and the air crackled around her a bit as he went into his lecture about how naive and gullible she was. Unfortunately she lost her temper and flipped him the bird while calling him an asshole. To say that Ren was stunned would be an understatement. No girl had ever done that to him.

* * *

The night that she had lost it, completely lost it, had been the night her mother appeared on television and denied Kyoko's existence. Ren stood before his favorite little fox girl and observed her from a distance. She was silent for a good while, until she saw him. She briefly recognized his true image and howled in emotional pain. An explosion of black and violet fire radiated from her and the area was engulfed in a dark void. Before his very eyes he witnessed the transformation of Kitsune. She stood before him, the image of a female human-fox cross between. Her body covered in black fur with violet colored swirls, her hair now flowed down her back as black as coal and her seven black tails with violet tips billowed behind her. She ran to him and wrapped herself in his embrace, sobbing.

"Why? Why am I not good enough Corn?" She whimpered over and over.

He stroked her hair, ears and the fur on her back, silently allowing her to vent. They stood in silence, hidden from the world by her void magic. She finally looked up at him and realized her mistake. Terrified of her revelation to a human she stumbled back from his arms. "Ts-tsuruga-san?"

He didn't seem surprised or, frightened of her.

She immediately regained her human form. "Tsuruga-san?... Are you not frightened of me?" She asked.

He smiled at her gently and led her to the park bench. They both sat in silence. He then pulled the little leather pouch from his shirt and unfastened the top. He then took her hands, opened them and poured the contents of the pouch into them.

She gasped at the familiar sight.

"Kyoko-chan... To me you _**are**_ perfect." He told her as she stared at her little Star Ball that lay quietly glowing in her own hands now. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face that had returned to the strawberry-blonde color and told her, "You were always perfect.". He then pulled her into a hug, as they sat on a bench, in the center of a park, in the middle of Tokyo, in the very early hours of the morning alone, yet together. A little black fox and a faux fairy prince.


	11. Little Blue Demon

_**The Little Blue Demon** _

* * *

_I was stupid that day to get trapped by him. I was blinded by my thirst for revenge and my anger. I can still feel his cold, calculating, evil hand wrapped tightly around me. It was dizzying. I tried many times to escape and get back to where I belonged to no avail, but something bound me to him. What frightened me the most was I couldn't get back to the ones I lo.. admired. Worshiped? Respected... yes, respected._

 _Ah, the feeling and the air around my most respected one made me feel giddy just thinking about it. It energized me. It was exhilarating. My companions and I would happily worship our most respected one for an eternity if allowed. That completely electrified aura the Respected One gives off energizes me and gives me this strange, clouded feeling that causes me to turn a strange shade of blue and makes me want to wrap around him and never leave when I think of him._

 _He's not like the others. One makes me want to explode and cause him harm. The second one frightens me. He keeps me captive and does strange things to me. His touch makes me feel sick and weak, not like the energy my most Respected One gives. Ah... How I miss the most Respected One and Mistress, of course. I cannot forget about Mistress. But oh... How I miss the Respected One._ (She shivers as she dozes off in her enclosure.)

 _I think more and more each day of our... no... he's all mine!_ _ **My**_ _Respected One._ (She turns a deeper shade of Royal Blue.) _Yes, He's all mine._ (She giggles.) _One day when I escape the clutches of this dog, I will go to my Emperor._ (She giggles again, a pink hue crosses her little blue cheeks and she sighs.) _He is very much like an Emperor with that look on his face._ (She remembers fondly of something.) _Stupid Mistress... She needs to be educated._ (She grins evilly as a plan formulates.) _I will convince the others, but for now I must rest. I feel weak._ (She curls into a tiny ball and drifts off to sleep.)

* * *

 _Where...Where am I? Oh... It's Mistress. She looks unhappy, distressed._ (Her eyes flutter.) _Chocolate? Why does he need chocolates? I feel the concerned arms of my companions comforting me and then the dog is gone. Much better._ (She giggles.) _I hear the name of my Emperor. Mistress is going to meet him later._ (She perks up at the thought and grins slyly.) _I think I need to speak to my companions about my Emperor. He's the only one that can keep me safe now. Not even Mistress can keep me safe anymore, only my Emperor._

* * *

 _Ugh... Disgusting. Mistress has been tongued by a cockroach! My companions are in a frenzy as I stand in the center of it all, trying to calm them. Ah..._ (She sighs.) _The Emperor is not pleased._ (She floats to him and caresses his cheek, then gently nibbles on his ear. She sighs.) _Not strong enough yet, he didn't even notice._

* * *

 _Mistress is too angry._ (She whispers in Mistress' ear and giggles.) _Yes, the Emperor will be pleased. He looks so happy eating the gift that Mistress made for him, but mistress is too distracted with the cockroach to notice My Emperor._ (She notices something.) _OOo... I like that look. Ah... that feeling, it's so warm._ (She squeals with delight as he comes closer and she begins to circle him. Two of her companions move to the side out of curiosity.) _Mmm,_ (She hums.) _a kiss. More! I want more!_ (Her two companions instantly turn a matching shade of blue and flock to her side to chant with her.)

"We want kisses! Lots of them! More!"

"Sh...The others mustn't find out." She tells her new sisters in blue. "We have to make plans. We have to bring the others to our side." She explains.

"But won't his smile destroy us?" One asks.

She smiles knowingly. "No Sisters... **We** are immune to his smile."

He smiles at their mistress and she puts herself directly into its path. Her sisters see her glow in a brighter shade of blue and energize. She twirls with glee and shivers at the feeling. Her sisters join her, examining her from top to bottom and find her completely unharmed.

Two others that had been hiding, had seen the spectacle and marveled at her resistance to The Emperor's smile. "How?! How did you do that Sister?!"

She smirked. "He protects us. That look he gives and his kisses... Pure energy. You only need to go to him when he gives Mistress that _look_." She instructed.

"The Shiny smile?" They asked skeptically.

"No... The other one." She answered in a strange, low, husky tone as her eyes narrowed and she moistened her tiny lips.

The three little angels that had returned to Kyoko looked on in horror at the changed little grudge demons.

"NO! This is bad... This is really bad." One whispered an exclamation.

The other two turned to her for an explanation. "What is it Sister?"

"Look at them!" She pointed at the bright blue, blushing demons.

"If any more are changed, Mistress' chastity will be in danger!" She told them with panic in her voice.

Their heads turned to the little blue demons then back to their sister. "Sister, what are they?"

She hung her head in despair. "They... They're Lust Demons." She sighed in defeat.

* * *

Word spread quickly throughout the Grudge Demon community of the resistance to the Godly smile. Day by day more would turn to their sister's side and day by day more of the little Angels returned. During the many meetings held by the little angels, it was decided to work with the little blue demons. They would do this only because, the only target of the little blue demons happened to be Mistress' beloved Kuon. They all knew, but she had not accepted that yet. One day after many meetings and many instances of them whispering the truth she would finally see and realize that her beloved senpai was her beloved Kuon, but only after most of the little demons had turned a beautiful shade of blue.


	12. Regret

_**Regret**_

* * *

Had he known from the beginning what she was capable of, he would have never even dreamed of saying all of those hurtful things to her or, treated her so badly. Sho watched Kyoko through the thick glass as Kuon proposed to her and passionately kiss her when she gave her reply. Oh how he longed for the days when it was just her with him. He watched as the tall blond carried her to the bedroom. He knew he could never be with her in that way. He would never again have that chance. He fell into a deep sleep with his memories.

He awakened to tapping on the thick glass.

"Wow Kyoko, where did you get him?" He heard the voice of his once rival ask the woman he loved.

She grinned wickedly. "Oh. I found him when I was delivering a lunch one day to a former childhood friend."

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "You found a Panamanian Golden Frog just out and about on the streets of Tokyo while making a delivery?"

"Well, actually he belonged to my friend Aki Shoko. She was tired of taking care of him." She giggled then pulled a worm from a container and fed it to him. "There you go Shotaro. Eat your breakfast."

Sho shivered at the thought of eating another worm, but in the state that he was in he had no choice.

Kuon moved in behind her, wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her neck as she fed Sho. "I love you my Queen." He murmured.

It made Sho want to vomit, especially when he was forced to watch them make love everywhere but, the bedroom. _She could at least keep it to the bedroom, not the sofa, the kitchen counter, the dining room. Isn't that what a bed is for?_ He groused. God how he regretted crossing her. Women can be scornful but, never, ever cross a talented, practicing witch.


	13. Three Wishes

_**Three Wishes**_

* * *

He rubbed the ancient lantern not realizing the consequences of releasing such a creature into his life. In a cloud of white smoke appeared the jinn. He stood tall and imposingly before the young man. He stretched his lean muscles then raked his long fingers though his silken blond hair. After yawning, he trained his dazzling green eyes at the young man. He didn't need permission to leave his home like the others, he had been granted his freedom long ago. He saw arrogance, greed and vanity in this one.

"Why have you disturbed my sleep mortal?" His asked in a disinterested tone.

The fifteen year old young man looked up at him. "Don't I get like three wishes or, something?" He asked in an arrogant voice. _Weren't genies supposed to do things like that? Being slaves to whomever found their lamps and set them free?_

The jinn narrowed his eyes at the boy in irritation. _Slave? Hmm, I suppose I could play along_. "If three wishes are what you want, then three it shall be. What would your first wish be?"

The boy knew instantly what he desired firstly and foremost. "I want all the musical talents of a rock star."

The jinn smirked, then nodded. "If I grant this you will lose something precious to you."

The boy thought for a moment. "Will women still want me?"

The jinn was not terribly shocked at his question. "Women will still admire you." _but, you will lose the respect and admiration of your family_.

The jinn granted his wish, giving the boy the talent to become a future star musician.

Not wanting to be alone in the big city of Tokyo, the boy brought the girl that practically worshiped him to care for him and the lamp that contained the jinn. Every day he would leave the girl to pursue his career in music and every day the girl would work tirelessly to support him. He would shack up with his manager and she would stay behind and wait alone, until one night, when she was cleaning, she met the jinn.

It was one of Kyoko's rare days off and she decided to clean their apartment from top to bottom, making everything shiny clean. She had no idea when she polished the lamp, what would happen. Initially she had been shocked when he emerged from the lamp, but being partial to the supernatural and fairy tales, she quickly accepted him.

"Who are you?" She asked in a sweet caring voice.

He stared at the girl in awe. She was beautiful in the old ways and no one had ever bothered to ask him that simple question. The only thing that humans wanted from him were wishes granted. "Wouldn't you like to wish for something?"

The girl laughed at him. "Don't be ridiculous. I have everything I need right now. What more could I want?"

He looked at her skeptically. "You aren't like the others."

She sighed. She had been called strange often enough. "Don't remind me." She said sadly, then in an unusually cheery voice asked again. "What's your name?"

He looked at her pensively. _What could it possibly hurt to give her my name?_ "I am called Kuon." He answered. "And your name fair one?" His voice was like liquid silk over her ears.

She blushed and stammered. "Um, I'm Kyoko." And thus a bond was formed between the two.

Over the year that she had spent in Tokyo, she and Kuon became close friends. They would spend time together when Sho was not home. Which was quite frequent. He had become severely lacking in his attentions to the girl and decided that he wanted to cash in on his final two wishes.

"I want to be famous and I don't want her always hanging around me, it's embarrassing to have a maid fawning over me constantly. She's too plain and boring." He told the jinn.

This request irritated the jinn. "Are you certain this is your desire?"

Sho nodded greedily. "Of course it is."

"Kyoko... I know you were listening. Come to me my sweet." He called to the teary eyed girl and she entered the room. He dried her tears and kissed her nose. He clapped his hands and in a swirl of gold dust, she was dressed in colorful silks, her hair was lengthened and arranged and her wrists, arms, neck, ears and ankles were wrapped in gold jewelery. Finally her face was hidden by a thin white veil, only her beautiful golden eyes that were perfectly lined would be seen.

Kuon clapped again and a strange familiar feeling washed over Sho. "There, you have what you desire and I shall take what is now mine."

Sho's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I have erased you from her heart and mind." He told him with a smile as he twirled his companion and her giggle rang musically in Sho's ears. He then took her in his arms. He laughed at the selfish boy. "She will no longer have the desire to lavish you with her attentions."

"Kyoko?" Sho called to her as she looked deeply into Kuon's eyes and shivered.

She turned her head to him and stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, do I know him Kuon?"

"No my dear." He smiled. "Let's leave here." He told her then claimed her lips as they both left the shocked boy in a shimmering shower of gold and silver, leaving behind an empty, useless lamp.

As the boy fell to his knees in silence staring at the useless empty lamp, in his cold barren apartment, it never occurred to him that he had just been given the rare privilege of witnessing the birth of a new jinn; yet, also the complete loss of a rare and perfect friend.


	14. Wings Of Love

_**Inspired by Skip Beat! & Black Bird**_

 _ **Wings Of Love**_

* * *

Brilliant blue eyes peered across the wooded area, to the little clearing that the little stream ran through, down to the little ryokan. Pitch black feathers shook out and ruffled. Lungs breathed in a familiar feminine scent, an unforgettable scent. A scent that had been burned into his memory from the moment that he saw her crying alone by the little stream. Everyday her golden eyes haunted him. When she had left, the memory of her haunted him, he pined for her. Thinking of the prospect of seeing her once again and making this girl, now woman his, he unfurled his gloriously large black, feathered wings and stretched them. Today he would begin to woo her, make her his. How could she resist? He was the leader of his kind and he had chosen her. Yes... she would be his mate. She loved nature, she would love him and the home he had waiting for her on the mountain.

* * *

It had devastated her when Ren had left for America without so much as a word. Yashiro-san had promised that he would return in off-handed comments made here and there, but no words from the man himself. His apartment sold, his phone disconnected, his contract to LME transferred and he was now in Hollywood, pursuing his dream. She was proud of him, she was happy for him. So, why did it hurt so damn much when he didn't tell her himself? Lory had promised that he would contact her himself, but it never happened. That was six months ago and she needed to get away, she needed Corn's Clearing.

Fuwa Yayoi invited her to stay for a bit at the ryokan to catch up. She missed her adopted daughter. What she saw when Kyoko entered the ryokan, devastated her. She had never seen the girl so completely shattered in all the years she had known her. The thought that her son was responsible crossed her mind and it made her furious, but to find out everything that had happened up to this point broke Yayoi's heart.

Kyoko unpacked her bags for her 2 week stay at the Fuwa Ryokan and neatly arranged her belongings in her room. She grabbed her Corn Stone, that hadn't been doing much good lately, and made her way down a familiar path. Not really paying attention, she walked into the clearing, sat on the bank of the little stream and finally let go.

She was broken out of her solitude by the heavy sound of beating wings. She turned to find a very tall handsome young raven haired young man, close to her age with piercing blue eyes.

He moved to her, his wings hidden and eyes filled with concern. "Why do you cry, Lovely one?" He asked.

She dried her tears quickly. She chuckled wryly. "Once again... I have misplaced my trust and have allowed myself to be used and tossed aside." She didn't know why she had told this mysterious young man her problems.

He cocked his head and looked at her with curiosity, then smiled. "If I tell you my secret, will I gain your trust?"

"Why would you do that? You don't know me." She told him.

He sighed. "I know you Kyoko-chan. I've known you a very long time." He told her with a smile, now standing directly in front of her.

Frozen by the familiar look in his eyes, she dropped the little blue stone she had been holding where she stood as his great black wings unfurled behind him and his strong arms wrapped around her protectively. In mere moments they were soaring above the forest and heading to the nearby mountains. In the distance she saw a grand ornately decorated palace.

"You are mine now Kyoko. I will never let you go." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine as her world turned to black and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Entertainment Newsflash:**_

18 year old actress and talent Kyouko, rising star known for her roles of Mio, Natsu and Momiji missing. Her last known location was the Fuwa Ryokan in Kyoto where she had been staying for a brief 2 week hiatus. President Lory Takarada states that she went to visit family and friends before she disappeared. The disappearance was not noticed until her 2 week stay had come to an end. Fuwa Yayoi, the Okami of the Inn stated that she believed that Kyoko-chan had been visiting friends and sight seeing.

Foul play is suspected due to a keepsake found by a childhood friend by the small river near the Inn. The name of the friend is being withheld due to privacy issues.

Where did Japan's Princess of Film go? Who took Kyouko-chan?

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

A hush swept through the busy halls of LME as the raven haired beauty and her handsome companion, with their two month old son in arms, walked to the elevators and pressed for the top floor.

"Hayate, are you sure you don't mind?" Her familiar sweet voice chimed.

He looked down at her lovingly. "Of course not my Love. Anything that will make you happy." He caressed her cheek.

When the young couple and their infant entered the large ornate office, the young woman was greeted by the eccentric Lory Takarada with a sweeping hug. "Mogami-kun! Where were you? What happened?"

Calmly she answered. "Takarada-san... It's no longer Mogami." She smiled widely a dazzling smile. "It's Ten'nō Kyoko and this is my husband Hayate and our son Nobuyuki." She introduce the tall, well built raven haired, blue-eyed male and the raven haired, golden-eyed infant not noticing the other occupants in the room that had been shocked to silence.

"Kyoko-chan?" A tall blond male croaked out in disbelief.

She looked to the sofa where the male had been sitting and a look of confusion crossed her face. "I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked without any recognition in her eyes.

"It's me... Corn." She still didn't recognize him. "Tsuruga Ren?"

"I'm sorry. I just cannot remember you. I sincerely apologize. I honestly do not remember meeting you before." She told him in a gentle honest tone as she took the now squirming Nobuyuki from Hayate and he wrapped his powerful arm around her waist possessively.

Lory looked back to Ren. "Ah Ren, I will see you later. We will discuss that movie you will be doing while you're in Japan later." Implying with his eye's that he would find out as much as possible.

"Yes Boss." He told him. His distress was clearly showing on his face and Hayate then knew of the human that had brought her back to him.

As Ren walked past, he clearly heard Hayate's words meant for him. "Thank you for sending her back to me."


	15. Confusion

_**Confusion**_

* * *

Kyoko was suffering. The thought of being in love with two men at the same time was much worse than being a hopeless, lovesick schoolgirl around Sho. It was tearing her apart and beginning to show. She was thin and frail, due to loss of appetite. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and her skin had become pale, due to the lack of sleep caused by guilt.

She had thought of running and never looking back but, what good would that do? It was what was in her heart and mind. How can one run from something like that? She had thought of talking to Lory about it but, what could he do for her? He probably would be ecstatic that his LoveMe #1 had finally gained the ability to love. She could tell Moko-san but, she would only look down on her for this fiasco of the heart. She was drowning in misery.

Then it finally happened. The sleepless nights and lack of appetite had finally brought Kyoko to her knees and she collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition in the halls of LME. In her muddled mind, in the darkness, were concerned voices shouting for a doctor or, ambulance. 24 hours later she had awakened in the hospital to her concerned friends and eccentric boss. All but Lory were made to leave the room.

"Mogami-kun, I would very much like to know why and how you have come to be in such a horrible state. I need you to tell me." He demanded to know why one of his most promising talents had done this to herself.

She couldn't bear the burden any longer and a torrent of tears began streaming down her pale cheeks. "I... I'm such a horrible person." She sobbed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

It tore Lory up to see her like this. "Why are you horrible Kyoko-chan? What would make you say something like this?" He gently prodded.

"I'm in love with two men!" She wailed.

Lory's brow furrowed. He pulled her into his arms to comfort her and gently rubbed her back. "Who?" He asked. He knew of Ren, but another?

She didn't have the strength in her heart to hold it back any longer. "I love Tsuruga-san and Corn. I don't know what to do anymore."

Lory's eyes went wide, for he didn't hear 'Corn', he heard the name as it was intended... Kuon. Lory closed his eyes in frustration and resignation. How in the name of all that is holy did she know Kuon? Lory was livid. That boy was going to certainly get a piece of his mind. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, everything will be alright." He comforted her.

She just nodded as he released her but, she was confused. How on Earth would everything be alright in a situation like this? Did the crazy love obsessed man even know what he was saying? She watched Lory leave her hospital room.

Ren rushed to Lory to find out how Kyoko was doing as Lory sat down in the waiting room. "Well?"

"Well what!?" Lory hissed. To say this had put him in a foul mood was a slight understatement. This boy had botched things so badly that Kyoko had nearly starved herself to death. She was in the hospital for Pete's sake.

Annoyed Ren asked again. "What did the doctor say? Is she going to be okay? Why is she this way?"

Lory heaved a sigh of frustration and anger. "She's suffering from lack of sleep and not eating. No... She will not be fine because the person responsible for her condition refuses to stop toying with her emotions! She's this way because... Oh why do I even bother. You probably wouldn't understand anyway."

Ren felt his anger and jealousy begin to bubble over. "So... She's this way because of Fuwa?"

Lory shot him a look of incredulity. "You're kidding right? You really **_are_ ** an idiot! She's in love with you and Kuon!"

Ren froze in shock.

"Yes... She's in love with two men, she thinks. How she met _**Kuon**_... I will never know. Unless you would like to fill me in on that minute little detail." Lory's voice was dripping with venom. "And she isn't going to be okay until the _**two**_ men that she seems to be in love with come clean with her."

"That's not possible, she isn't in love with me." Ren told him in denial.

"Really... You're kidding, right? You really are a clueless idiot. She's been avoiding you because she's in turmoil. She doesn't know what to do. She's obviously experiencing a significant amount of guilt! If Kuon was a separate person, she would be avoiding him too!" Lory ranted.

Ren sighed in despair.

"How do you plan on fixing this?!" Lory railed. "There isn't a damn thing I can do to help her right now! You are doing far more damage with this than Fuwa ever did to her! At least his was an obvious wound! She knew what she was dealing with when it came to him!"

Ren hung his head in shame. He never meant for it to go this far and he never dreamed that she was in love with either of his selfs. How long had this been going on? She wasn't ready for love. She told both Ren and Kuon that. Was she lying? What would she do once he told her? Would she hate him for lying to her for so long? Did he even have the courage to tell her? He let out a deep sigh as he pondered the past and the possibilities.

Lory narrowed his eyes at him. "I know what you're thinking and for her sanity and health... if you don't tell her... I will. Now who do you think she will take this news from better? Me or, you?" Lory paused for a moment. "If you say it would be me... Make sure you are prepared for the consequences, because I can guarantee that you will not like the results."

Ren nodded in understanding. He knew that if Lory told her she would take it as a personal hit. That he didn't care enough to tell her himself. But oh, was he terrified... Ren sighed in defeat. "Call Ms. Woods please." He whispered quietly to the floor he was staring so intently at.

Lory nodded and did the deed.

* * *

He stood at her hospital room door, worriedly fiddling with the contact lens case that lay resting in his pocket. He took so many deep breaths to still his nerves that he thought he would hyperventilate. He didn't feel ready and he didn't think he ever would be for this.

Lory set his hand on the door knob, opened the door and shoved him through. "Get it over with." He growled. "You aren't doing her or, yourself any favors by standing there." He quickly shut the door behind the petrified young man.

Kuon stood in the shadows of her darkened room with the only illuminating light next to her bed. In his eyes he saw a resting ethereal being. "Kyoko-chan?" He whispered in a broken voice.

Her terrified eyes shot to the doorway. She was too weak and her heart was in too much turmoil to deal efficiently with this. _No.. No...NO! I can't do this right now! I'm not ready!_ She thought in a panic. She swallowed the hard lump in her dry throat. "Tsuruga-san?"

He nodded and slowly approached the bed and sat on the chair next to her.

Had she not been so weak, she would have propelled to the furthest point away from him. She truly couldn't deal with this right now.

"Kyoko-chan... There's something I need to tell you." He told her quietly. "It's something that you should know. Something that I should have told you a long time ago." He told her as he held her hand tightly.

She just stared at him with wide eyes. _Did Takarada-san tell him?_ She felt like she was dieing inside. She nodded shakily.

He pulled a small white case from his pocket, put it on the small adjustable table in front of her and opened it.

She was confused. _A contact lens case?_ He leaned down and removed a lens and she watched him plop the tiny brown disk into the clear liquid of the case. Her eyes went wide as he repeated the process. She felt that this was something very significant in her life. Something Earth-shattering.

He looked up at her with those familiar green eyes. She threw her head back into her pillow and groaned, then chuckled wryly. She shook her head. "How could I have been so incredibly stupid?" She rolled to her side, facing away from him and silent tears fell.

"K-Kyoko-chan? I..." He started.

She sighed deeply and waved her hand for him to stop behind her. "No... there's no need to explain. I understand. You..." She swallowed back the pain. "You didn't trust me." She whispered, squeezing the pillow to her face and soaking it in tears.

He removed the dark wig, moved her small table away, lowered the rail on her bed and gently maneuvered onto the bed behind her, wrapping her in his arms. She stiffened. "That's not true..." He whispered as his head lay next to hers. "I was scared."

She had stopped crying and was listening intently. She had relaxed in his arms.

"I didn't want you to hate me for destroying your childhood... for lying to you. I love you. I can't bear the thought of not having you in my life." She felt the moisture of his tears on the back of her neck. She rolled over and faced him then cupped his face in her small hands.

With eyes, gold to green she told him. "Corn... I could never hate you. I am a little angry and upset with you for not telling me but, I could never... ever hate you. I love you Corn."

He let out a breath of joy and pulled her tightly to him. "God Kyoko... I love you so much." He mumbled into the soft flesh of her neck.

She pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Is there anything else I should know? Are you hiding anyone else in there?" She asked.

He closed his eyes. "There are other things I want to tell you but, not here. I can tell you my name though."

She quickly put her small fingers to his lips and whispered. "Hizuri Kuon..." Then smiled.

He silently nodded.

She sighed deeply with frustration. "If you don't call your father right now, I will never speak to you again. Your parents actually love you and miss you."

He looked at her with surprise and her words cut deeply. He knew of her history and his behavior must have been unfathomable to her. He nodded and sat up, then pulled out his phone and began to dial. He was not about to do or, not do anything that would displease her from this point on.

She smiled contentedly and lay her weary head in his lap as he spoke to both of his parents and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	16. Darkness In Her Heart

_**Darkness In Her Heart**_

* * *

It started after her dear Corn left. The one that had shown her what love actually was. Something pure, warm and sweet. That's when she started to see it. What she had felt for Sho was something on an entirely different level yet, it was never returned. She waited... and waited... and waited. She watched and quietly observed him. Perhaps one day he would feel the same way if she continued. Every little attention paid to other girls, every little touch she envied, every little kiss stolen was stored away in her memory. She had a hunch that he would never love her, but a girl can dream... right?

Then first time it happened was when they were just starting school. He walked away from her as the other girls shunned and picked at her. A little pinprick of darkness was injected into her innocent heart and a tiny newborn grudge demon had been born. For the longest time Kyoko had been alone, but this new little being became her constant companion and was more than happy to help educate her in the ways of her newly found demonic abilities.

Many subsequent times after the first, she had witnessed the many slights of Sho's indifference to her. She saw him as a lofty prince that would one day carry her off into the sunset on his white horse; although, those instances were becoming fewer and more far between. With each little touch and each little kiss a new demon would be spawned. The objects of his lust affections would suffer for his attentions unknowingly by her hand and her ever darkening heart.

The day that he requested her accompaniment to Tokyo, a very tiny clean spot had bloomed on her blackened heart and gave her a tiny ray of hope. It made her believe, if only for a moment, that it was possible for someone to love her. So her knowledge of her own personal empty darkness, she took the chance. Maybe he really would be the one to save her from the thick blackness that was quickly engulfing her. Maybe if she went with him... she could find redemption. Perhaps he could truly be the one to chase away the demons.

In Tokyo she slaved for each little nonexistent morsel of affection that would never come. She believed that if she focused on him entirely he would see in her what he needed and wash her clean. The days were long and the nights were longer and in those long lonely nights the demons slipped in and kept her company. Taught her things that no human should know. In the day she was pure and clean to all of those around her, innocent. At night her innocence slept. What damage Sho and her lack of family and friends had done to her was welcomed by the denizens of the night in large city of Tokyo.

The periods of his absence grew more and more as he gained his fame and the time away from their lonely apartment she spent on her quick "one time" jobs became more frequent. She liked these jobs. She met outcasts like her. Gradually her innocence was being stripped away and as it fell away, her demons gave her more of their power. With each little application of make up and each little curl of her hair, they infused her with more. In the day she was pure, plain and innocent. At night she was jaded, stunning, cold and radiant.

In a last ditch effort to save her own soul, that she knew she was losing, she went to him in the day to cheer him. She heard his confession. His personal truths of her and in that moment she became the jaded, cold beauty completely. She laughed in his face as her demons held him and his new lover firmly in place. With a terrifying black miasma surrounding her, that flowed throughout the entire building, she swore her vengeance. At that very moment she had revealed her true self, the young woman that had never in her entire existence known love, save for one brief moment that was shared by a Fairy Prince that may or, may not have been real. The darkness in her heart was complete, save for an infinitesimal, microscopic pinprick. Love had betrayed her, made her weak and cast her aside.

His mind went blank as her eyes burned red with the fires of perdition. Her beautiful white wings that he saw when they were children, were now taloned and black. Her perfect ivory skin glowed with demonic runes and her silken, inky black hair billowed behind her as she was escorted from the building.

The truth of what they had seen had been so terrifying that it would only be remembered in nightmares.

* * *

When a human practices witchcraft and is skilled, we call them witches. They perform hexes, curses and spells, but what do you call it when a fallen angel does the same? Divine retribution? The wrath of Hell? Could she really be considered that when she was never conceived or, born in love? Never raised with care or, affection? Had it not been for a ten year old boy named Kuon, she would not even have that tiny ray of light in her black, now demonic soul.

First on her agenda was to kill her innocence completely and rise from the ashes as a phoenix. She cut and bleached her hair. She protected herself and she finally killed the innocent little girl Kyoko. She didn't need her any longer. She would never find one that would love her so, she rid herself of the innocent child and became a woman.

With that cumbersome shackle out of the way, she moved on to her next item on the list. She gathered everything that he owned and sold it. She quit all but one of her jobs and finally she left the barren apartment for something more to her budget. She deposited most of the money she had made into an account an spent a good chunk of it on herself. She was entitled to it and she was a new person. She scrubbed away the last vestiges of the little girl. The plain, boring, uninteresting, common girl.

* * *

She was drawn to LME. Something pulled her there, like a beacon. A lighthouse in a storm. She felt the warmth and her soul saw the tiny candle burning in the window of the soul of Kuon. Years of repressed pain had numbed him and self reprisal had blinded him. Where she had exploded and embraced the darkness within her, he had locked it away and ran from it. Where his demons were begging for attention, she had embraced and nurtured hers.

She knew he would be her downfall when she first met him and felt that pull. The same pull that a moth feels when near a flame. She knew it would burn her, yet she was still drawn to him. His smiles incinerated her grudge demons and the ones that weren't killed were transformed. Each time his light touched her soul, she could feel the pain of cleansing. For him it was the same. Just as she saw his light, he saw hers.

In the stillness of the night, two ethereal creatures would shed their mortal coil and join together. In the early light of dawn the two would separate and return to their humanity. The human part of them would call it a dream and forget within minutes of waking, but the beings that slept within would treasure the stolen moments.

Gradually, over time, blackened wings and charred souls would cleanse. They would become pure once again and the treasure that they shared, under cover of darkness, would spill into the light and bless all of those around them.

* * *

 **JAPAN'S No. 1 BACHELOR SOON TO BE MARRIED TO No. 1 SWEETHEART**

Only weeks after revealing his given name, Hizuri Kuon has announced his engagement to Kyouko. The wedding is set to take place in two weeks and will be hosted by employer and long time family friend Takarada Lory at the Takarada Estate. The ceremony will be privately held for only close friends and immediate family. The Honeymoon will be spent on a private island owned by the Hizuri family. Congratulations to the happy couple. We wish you luck.

* * *

 **TROUBLE FOR FALLEN IDOL**

Singer and songwriter Fuwa Sho in trouble once again. After being arrested in America for the stalking, kidnapping and physical abuse of Japan's No. 1 Sweetheart, he was deported and banned. News of other instances of the same destructive behavior have been gradually seeping into the media with photos and videos over the past month along with accusations of sexual assault, misconduct and underage intoxication, along with several paternity suits from fourteen female fans and one gravure idol whose name will be withheld. Is this what our youth looks up too?


	17. Frozen Heart

_**Frozen Heart**_

* * *

As he made his way through the airport in Japan, his mind was filled with the thoughts of the opportunity that he had been offered to finally act in America. He sent Yashiro a message telling him he had made it home a few days early and would see him soon. _'Let's see. Where would he be right now that he wasn't able to meet me today?'_ he wondered as he saw Yashiro's reply. He quickly brushed off the thought as he was greeted by Ms. Woods.

"I need to see the Boss today." Kuon told her as they drove through the city.

She smiled brightly at him as she took them to their destination. "We should be there soon." She then continued on their way.

This is how it had all started. Kuon was too excited to remember to phone Kyoko. Kyoko and Yashiro were so immersed in the auditions for Sacred Lotus and Lory wanted to see just exactly how devoted Kuon really was to her. Needless to say, a very important message was never relayed and Kuon had left for America, with Yashiro in tow, to begin three months of filming without a word to Kyoko.

Soon three months turned into more as offer after offer came rolling in for him. Kyoko never contacted him and he was far too busy and tired to make an effort, or was it that he feared her response...

Kyoko had waited and waited and waited. After many weeks of not hearing from him and many weeks of a heavy and shattered heart, just knowing that she had never been important to him enough to tell her, even though Yashiro had promised that she was, she once again closed off her heart. There were no grudge demons to protect it, but now it didn't need protection... It was frozen solid. Sure, she could go through the motions and pretend for the camera, but no one would ever hold her heart like he did ever again, not even him.

* * *

She found herself sitting in front of the man that had blessed her with the opportunity to find herself, wondering what on Earth he was scheming this time.

"Mogami-kun... I have an offer for you to star in an American film. I have chosen a new manager for you that is quite familiar with Hollywood and will be an asset to your career." Lory called his secretary and asked her to send the seasoned manager in.

Standing before the pair was Kouki Takarada, tall, dark, handsome and barely 10 years older than his new charge. He bowed before her, took her hand and gallantly placed a gentle kiss on the back. "Please take care of me." He smiled.

Kyoko being used to this unusual family's antics curtsied in return and responded. "And me as well good sir." Her smile was bright, but false. The only two that knew of the deception were Kanae and Maria now, they would do anything in the world to bring happiness back to her and both absolutely hated the man that was responsible for her being broken and hollow now.

"Thank you for accepting me as your charge Takarada-san." She told him with formality.

He smiled gently at her. "No Kyoko-chan, please call me Kouki. Takarada-san is my father." He chuckled.

She nodded her head. "Yes... that could get quite confusing. I guess then, since my stage name is Kyouko... You may use that."

"Good... Why don't you go down to LA Hearts and grab a bite to eat or, some tea and I will meet you there in a bit to go over your offers and schedule." He suggested.

She nodded and left.

Lory handed him a thick stack of offers and looked at him pensively. "It's not going to be easy you know. She may not show it, but she has been badly hurt... I think."

Kouki looked up at him a bit surprised.

Lory smirked. "I've seen the way you look at her when she's with Maria and I know Maria loves her with all of her heart. You needn't worry about her, if that's what you're thinking."

Kouki nodded silently. "Dad... I'm 10 years older than her." He sighed.

Lory laughed at him. "Maria and Love, does not care about the age difference. If anything... I think you would have Maria's full and complete support. Possibly the support Kanae Kotonami too."

Kouki shook his head. "We shall see." He told him as he gathered the thick stack and went to meet with his new charge and give her the details of her American debut.

* * *

Once he got her out of Japan and completely settled into her apartment in Los Angeles, her American career took off and news of her professionalism, talent and beauty spread like wildfire amongst many prominent directors and producers. The way Kouki had arranged things for her, gave her exposure though modeling and acting. She didn't have time to think of anything but, Maria, Acting, Modeling and him.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and finally a bit more than a year had passed since she had moved into her apartment in LA. This year would be the year that the fruits of her labor would be viewed by the world.

Her first movie was a raging success, according to the critics and she had been nominated for several awards. The first awards being for her works in Japan and the other more prestigious and gratifying were the awards from the Academy. She was stunned, a nomination alone was real boost for her career and as far as she could remember, she didn't know anyone else that had been nominated personally, except for Kuu Hizuri.

During her time, up to this point, she had not realized that her frozen heart was slowly being thawed by a sweet little blonde that had chosen to live with her and go to a private school nearby and that little blonde's handsome and slightly less eccentric father, her very capable and loving manager. Which would explain her reaction when she received her letter and invitation to the Oscars.

With curiosity Kyoko signed for the registered mail envelope and closed the door to her apartment.

"Okasan?" Maria had started calling her that when they had landed in LA and she refused to stop. Kyoko submitted. "Who was that?" Maria asked.

Kyoko looked long and hard at the ominous package that she sat on the dining room table. "Not quite sure. Wanna open it?"

"Can I?" Maria asked excitedly.

Kouki came from her kitchen. "Maria you know that's Kyoko's personal mail. Don't you think she should be the one to open something that looks that official?" He scolded. He had a hunch on what it was.

"Alright Otousan." She sat on the chair she had pulled out.

Kyoko took a deep breath to steel her nerves and ripped it open then emptied the contents on the table. A letter and 3 invitations in gold and white. Her eyes went wide as she read the letter and she almost hyperventilated. "Kouki... Maria... They... they want to give me an award!" She screamed and jumped into his arms and showered him with kisses, not realizing what she was doing in her excitement.

Maria quietly left the room to give her _'parents'_ some time together. "Maybe this will do it." She grinned to herself as she whispered.

Kouki wrapped his arms tightly around her and gently caressed her lips with his own. "I love you, Kyoko." He whispered to her. "I have for a very long time." He pulled away to look into her golden eyes.

She smiled softly as she felt her heart completely melt and a small tear of joy escaped. "I love you too, Kouki."

He kissed her again, this time with all of his pent up feelings being released. His lips felt like warm silk and his taste was like a mix of cream and honey. "Let's get married tonight." He whispered to her.

She looked at him a little shocked. "We can do that? So quick?" She had never thought to refuse him. For the past few weeks, she had felt the beating of her heart and the warmth whenever they were together. Even more so, when they were with Maria. The magazines and tabloids had already been of the misconception that Maria was her daughter and Kouki was her husband acting as her manager. That had begun the moment she stepped off the plane.

He smiled and nodded. "Las Vegas?" He chuckled and Maria squealed in the doorway, then wrapped her parents in the tightest hug she could muster.

* * *

All that knew them were completely speechless when they saw the little family step onto the red carpet. Kouki and Kyoko with Maria in the middle. Kouki dressed to the nines in his sleek, black R-Mandy Tux and Maria dressed in the most adorable, frilliest red and white dress packed with lace and petticoats. Kyoko was dressed in a smooth, red silk, floor-length, slip-like dress, cut low with a slit up to her mid-thigh and ruby red platform pumps covered in rhinestones. Her now blonde hair, that flowed down her back was loosely pinned up and decorated with a large red rose. Her diamond wedding band and engagement ring sparkled whenever a flash went off.

Kuon felt his heart drop when he saw her image flash on the television and it fell even further when he saw Kouki brush a stray wisp of hair from her neck before they announced her Nomination for Best Leading Actress. When she leapt up from her seat in celebration of her win, her wedding ring was proudly displayed and if that didn't cinch his loss, her speech did.

" _ **Gosh! Oh... I'm so out of breath...**_ (she laughed) _**Oh my... I certainly didn't expect this... I have so many people I would like to thank.**_ (she smiled and covered her cheek with her left hand) _**I would like to thank my husband, who is my very capable manager. My daughter for having so much faith in me. My friends. My Father In Law, If not for him I wouldn't even be here.**_ (she laughed again) _**The director and producer of Frozen Heart. And most importantly all of my fans and supporters. I love you all dearly and thank you so very much."**_ She finished with happy tears streaming down her ivory cheeks.

Kuon wordlessly turned off the television and Yashiro just sat there in shock. "Kuon... Was that?"

"It... it was her." He whispered with a voice filled with remorse.

"When did she? And Maria?" Yashiro couldn't complete his sentences, he was so shocked. "Maria's her daughter and Lory is her Father In Law?"

"Why didn't we know about this? How could have this happened? When did this happen and why?" He asked slamming his fists on the table, face covered in tears.

* * *

Lory sat in front of his television smiling devilishly. "That sly dog! Why didn't they tell me?" He laughed. "I expected something but, certainly not this. He got her!" He laughed again as he answered his phone.

"What is the meaning of this?! How did this happen and why didn't you tell me anything?" a voice filled with anger lilted through the phone line.

Lory sighed in frustration. "Kuon... Nice to finally hear from you after all this time." He said dryly.

"Cut the crap! Why didn't you tell me?" He was livid.

"Had you bothered to contact her yourself instead of leaving her broken like you did, this would have never happened. He was there when she needed him... You weren't." Lory told him. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss, other than my daughter-in-law?"

Kuon sighed in defeat. "No... Nothing at all." He then hung up.

Lory shook his head. "Sebastian! We're going to LA!" He called out as he dialed the number for Jelly Woods to tell her the good news.


	18. Fan Fiction

**_Fan Fiction_**

* * *

Kanae Kotonami walked into the LoveMe locker room to find a very distressed and freaked out Kyoko. She was sitting in the corner of the room curled tightly in a ball and rocking back and forth muttering to herself. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes and her hair was mussed. Her shirt was on backwards and her socks were mismatched.

"MO! What happened to you?" Kanae asked in a worried voice as she rushed to the girl's side.

Kyoko looked up at her with the look of a small animal being hunted. "Moko-san, I don't know what's going on... So many strange things have been happening to me lately and I'm frightened."

Kanae furrowed her brow. "Strange? Like what?"

Kyoko sighed deeply. "Well maybe I should start from the beginning and you'll understand."

Kanae sat in front of her and gave her undivided attention.

She then began the story of her horribly strange week. "You see... Last week I was browsing the internet and I found this interesting website filled with fan fictions from all kinds of stories, anime, manga and more, so I decided to create an account and start reading. Everything was okay at first, but then strange things began to happen."

Kanae was intrigued. "Like what?"

"Well... first I turned into a cat... I spent the better part of the day being flirted with by two alley cats behind the Darumaya." She shivered. "The day after that... Sho came by... and... He apologized. He full fledged got down on his knees in dogeza and begged for my forgiveness. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. The same day Reino tried to kidnap me and Tsuruga-san turned into a puppy. You were even a vampire at one point and Takarada-san was a Yokai. Maria-chan went from being 8 to 18 in a matter of hours and 4 different men have claimed to be my father."

Kanae just sat and gawked at her. She honestly didn't know what to say to this crazy person before her.

"Moko-san... It gets worse..." She regained her composure and began again. "Since then... I've had 68 marriage proposals from various producers, directors, actors and Tsuruga-san is responsible for at least 32 of them." She mumbled something.

"What? I didn't hear that last part Kyoko." Kanae asked.

"I said you were responsible for two of them." Kyoko blushed furiously at the memory. "Help me Moko-san! I don't know what to do..."

Kanae flicked her forehead. "First stop reading all of that stuff while you're tired. Second get rid of the stress and just confess to Tsuruga-san. Then you'll be able to relax and get back to whatever normal is for you."

Kyoko sighed deeply. "Don't you think I've tried that Moko-san. I have heard you tell me to confess to him now... what is it? Oh yeah, 3,428 times."

Kanae looked at her in disbelief. "Well? Have you?"

Kyoko looked at her indignantly. "You know I can't do that!"

"MO! Then I refuse to help you and you can just suffer on your own without me as your best friend. For pity's sake Kyoko, just confess to him and move on." Kanae scolded.

"FINE! Fine, fine... I'll do it! Okay? Are you happy?" Kyoko exclaimed.

Kanae smirked. "Of course. Now get going he's usually in his office around this time. Isn't he?"

Kyoko nodded to her nervously.

"Good get going." Kanae prodded.


	19. I Dream Of Kyoko

_**I Dream Of Kyoko**_

* * *

He entered the small office of his new manager and quickly locked the door behind him. He needed privacy for this. He refused to allow anyone to find out about her. She was the only thing keeping him afloat in the craziness of the entertainment world. She was the little extra boost he needed when his mind went blank and he couldn't find it in his own talent to go on.

He took the little ancient coin out and gazed at the image on the face of it. He smirked, then gently caressed it with his thumb. The coin vibrated and glowed. In a shimmering cloud of gold, she appeared before him. Long silken black hair that fell to her waist. Thin black silk barely covered the most alluring parts of her body, leaving her arms, legs, hips and midriff completely bare. Gold armbands, bracelets, anklets and collar displayed her status as a servant of the coin and whomever owned it. Her golden eyes were perfectly lined, her cheeks were erotically flushed and her eyelids were darkly shaded. Her lips were as red as the blood that flowed through his veins and glistened in the soft lights of the small room.

"What is thy wish my Master." Her voice was devoid of all emotion. Wishes had consequences, but for him the rewards outweighed them. She never volunteered what the price was and he never bothered to ask, he didn't care to know.

He smirked. To own a slave like this... "Kyoko... You know what I want." He whispered greedily.

She nodded and obeyed. She languidly closed her eyes and exhaled softly, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. A familiar feeling washed over him. "It is done." Her face was expressionless. "Do you require anything else, my Master?"

He waved her off. "No... I'm done with you. You can leave."

She left him in a shimmering whirlwind of gold dust. He smiled proudly, flipped the small coin and placed it back into his left pocket. He unlocked the door, sat at his manager's desk and began penning the new music that she had gifted to him.

* * *

After his encounter with Ren Tsuruga at TBM, he was livid. He pulled the little coin out as soon as he entered his apartment and angrily rubbed it. She appeared before him as she had so many times before, except this time she was delivered in a pillar of fire, leaving their surroundings untouched. Her silks were in golds, reds and yellows like the fire around her.

She narrowed her eyes at him in an irritation that she hadn't shown before. "What is your bidding Master."

He was taken aback. This was new. Did it mean something? No matter, she would always be his as long as he possessed the coin. "I want to be the Number One Bachelor in all of Japan. I want to rank above Ren Tsuruga. I want him off the list!" He ground out.

She smirked at him for the first time since she came into his possession. Her flames turned blue and her clothing oscillated to match the change as she slowly and seductively walked to him. Her small soft hand caressed his face, to his ear, down his neck, to his collar bone and rested on his chest. Her soft, warm, sweet breath caressed mind and her silken lips grazed his ear as she whispered. "Are you willing to give anything?"

He blushed and nodded wordlessly.

"Very well." She twirled around then kissed him. "Thank you."

He looked at her puzzled. "For wha...?" and before his eyes she vanished. He furrowed his brow. "What the hell was that?" He angrily shouted as opened his hand that contained the coin. "IT'S GONE!" He screamed in panic. "NO!"

* * *

He didn't know why, but something made him look down at the floor before him as he walked down the halls of Fuji TV after his latest interview. The interesting little coin shimmered in the light and caught his attention. He picked it up to examine it. "Wow... It looks pretty old." He whispered softly to himself. He placed the little gold coin in an inner pocket of his jacket close to his heart to keep it safe. He would take a better look at it when he got home.

As he drove home after dropping off his manager, he couldn't help but think back on how well his day went. For lack of a better word... it was perfect, too perfect; although, he still felt off. Lonely. So very alone. He hoped tomorrow would be just as good. Maybe he would find that intangible something that was missing.

As he entered his darkened, empty apartment, he removed his shoes, tossed his keys on the counter and pulled out the carton of orange juice and took a long drink. He stood in the glowing light of the refrigerator and took note of its contents. He removed a left over take-out carton, opened it and sniffed. "Still good." He then heated it in the microwave and grabbed a fork. He sat his dinner on the coffee table and removed his jacket, tossing it on the sofa behind him and sat down for dinner. As he ate, he flipped on the television to be comforted by the background noise that took his mind off of the starkness of his life. The little coin shimmered on the floor where it fell from his jacket and caught his eye. He leaned over and picked it up, examining it under the lamp next to the sofa.

Deep in the recesses of his mind, at that very moment when his heart was making a wish that his mind wasn't aware of, something told him to kiss the coin. He followed his impulse and was rewarded with a slight little electrical shock to his lips. A warmth spread down his spine, through his torso, to his arms, to the tips of his fingers and down his legs to the tips of his toes. He suddenly felt sleepy. The world went dark.

* * *

Ren Tsuruga awakened the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in years. He looked at the little coin that still lay in the palm of his hand. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was very valuable, so he carefully placed it in his safe where he kept his important documents and passport and locked it away for safe-keeping. He showered like any other morning, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and dressed casually stylish, like he did every other morning. He left his apartment, picked up his manager and drove to work, like every other morning; although, on this morning he was approached by Lory Takarada and was told about the new talent section. He called it the LoveMe Section. It would be used to help new talents to gain the important emotion that they had lost or, didn't have. Lory wanted him to stay at the office today, to meet the new talent that had shown up at the auditions. It seemed as though she was lacking in every aspect of love, according to Lory. He wanted Ren to escort her to his office when she came in, after all he did represent LME. Ren reluctantly agreed.

* * *

In all of his life he had never met a woman that could tie him in the knots that the girl named Kyoko could. Every time he was around her, he was Kuon. His hidden heart cried out for her, it beat only for her. The first time they had met, she had angered him. The second, she intrigued him. The third, she amused him and the fourth, she had ensnared him. She didn't even need to do anything to do it either. Her mere existence pulled out Kuon and made him want to live.

He was proud of her Mio. Stunned by her Natsu. Enchanted by her Setsuka and blown away by her Momiji. He was angered by the rocker that claimed that he had rights to her. Claimed that she was his property. He had even had the gall to use those exact words. Ren wanted to snuff out his existence. Had he known the truth, he wouldn't have bothered himself with it, for a Djinn's wish has a penalty. The penalty isn't always the same from person to person, but a penalty there is. Had Ren known that for each of Sho's wishes, a year of his life would be deducted, he would have not given the boy a second thought. He would have pitied him. The life of a Rock Star is a brief one and the amount of wishes that the boy had made, made his time very short.

* * *

Kyoko had tasted the love of friendship and family. She had Kanae, Maria, Chiori, Lory, Kuu and many others to introduce her to the world filled with love she had never in her long life encountered for herself. The only aspect that she now lacked was sitting next to her in his living room, on his sofa revealing to her, what he believed as a sordid past. She felt something inside of her grow and expand, it was a warmth she had never felt. She scooted to the floor before him, gently took his hand in her small hands and held on.

"Tsuruga-san, you don't need to tell me your secrets. We all have secrets." She told him gently.

He looked into her eyes and knew she had her own, but persisted. He couldn't leave the one he loved so dearly in the dark. He shook his head. "No, I want you to know."

She made a decision. If he was doing this for her, she would give to him the same courtesy. "Very well then." She stood and backed away from him and a soft glow filled the room and caught his attention. "I have something you must know also." She told him as a shower of silver and gold fell over her and swirled about her, lengthening her hair past her waist and returning it to its silken black. Transforming her clothing to their original silks that barely covered her beautiful body, that now were in shades of purples and blues, then decorating her with the gold that had no longer served to enslave her.

She knew she was taking a risk with what she had revealed. To test his devotion to her she uttered the words that she felt would break her heart if he responded incorrectly. In an emotionless tone she asked, "What is thy wish my Master..."

He looked at her in disbelief. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be her master. He didn't want a slave. He wanted her love of her own free will. He answered. "I Kuon Hizuri... wish for your freedom. Your freedom to choose." He stood and slowly walked to her and watched as tiny tears started to streak down her ivory cheeks. He gently caressed them away and tilted her head to meet his gaze. "I wish to love you for the rest of our lives. I wish to give you all that you deserve." His lips softly met hers and pulled away. "I love you Kyoko. I don't want to be your master. I don't want a slave. I don't want anything from you but, your love."

Her eyes softened. "Can you really love me?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "For eternity." He told her.

She smiled radiantly, then pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. Her fingers ran through his hair, her hands caressed his neck and shoulders. He felt a soft tingle start from the top of his head and race throughout his entire body as he wrapped her in his arms. She pulled away slightly and giggled. "For you my love... This is my gift to you."

He gasped in surprise as a glittering shower of gold covered him, lengthening his dye-stripped hair down his back and to his waist. He watched as he was clad in silks and gold. "Wha...?"

She smiled and nodded. "Anything you want shall be yours by your own doing."

His green eyes narrowed and he smirked lustily. "Anything?"

She nodded once again.

He laughed then scooped her into his arms. "Then I want you..." He kissed her passionately as he held her closely and a shower of gold took them to a quiet little secluded beach of an undiscovered tropical island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, for him to enjoy his heart's every wish.


	20. Something Wicked

_**A/N: I used the poem "Something Wicked This Way Comes" by Ray Bradbury. It kind of inspired me to make a somewhat sinister and witchy Kyoko. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _ **Something Wicked**_

* * *

 _ **Crystal water turns to dark**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where ere it's presence leaves it's mark**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And boiling currents pound like drums**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When something wicked this way comes...**_

She felt the cold emptiness flow over her as she stared at the night sky. The little ones she had summoned swirled around her in adoration and worship. 514 km away a beautiful little stream dried up and the beautiful foliage around it died instantly. Ominous black clouds gathered over the bustling city of Tokyo in the night sky and thunder rolled in the distance.

"Sho... I think we should get going now before the weather gets too bad." Shoko Aki told her charge as she watched the coming storm through the plate glass windows of TBM Studios.

As they quickly made their way to her car in the uncovered lot, a crisp finger of lightning struck less than 2 meters from her charge. Sho was knocked from his feet, but unharmed. Shoko Aki screamed and rushed to him.

"Sho! Are you alright?!" She asked with worry as she examined him for injuries.

He swatted her hand away. He didn't want her fawning over him like an overprotective mother. "I'm fine." He groused as he picked himself up off the asphalt.

* * *

 _ **A presence dark invades the fair  
And gives the horses ample scare  
Chaos rains and panic fills the air  
When something wicked this way comes... **_

She passed the zoo near the park and ignored the terrified and nervous sounds of the animals that it held. They could feel her nearby and it upset them. The caretakers put the blame on the unusual storm that was approaching and brought the animals in for the night, trying to calm them. The 2 nanny goats and 3 dairy cows in the children's petting area remained restless and later it would be discovered that their milk had gone sour within their bodies. No one would suspect the young woman that had passed the zoo with a sleek black cat following her only a few nights before.

* * *

 _ **Ill winds mark it's fearsome flight,  
And autumn branches creak with fright.  
The landscape turns to ashen crumbs,  
When something wicked this way comes... **_

The raven-haired girl giggled to herself as her hair billowed in the wind behind her and lightning struck in the distance. She smiled mysteriously as she passed through the park to go home. Where her feet had touched, the ground went barren and black, the flowers died and rotted and the trees became diseased.

A bold troublemaker approached her. "Hey girlie, I think I want to have some fun with you tonight." He grabbed her arm and his friends laughed.

She turned to him calmly, but he could see the darkness in her liquid gold eyes. She said nothing. He pulled her in and kissed her. His friends cheered. He pulled away and his lips became blue, he started choking and foaming at the mouth. He clawed at his throat as it closed up depriving him of oxygen. His friends hurriedly gathered around him at a loss of what to do. The girl casually walked away as if nothing had happened.

"That's what you get for messing with me." She giggled cutely and sighed. Lightning lit up the night sky behind her and thunder rolled once again before the tiny droplets of water began to fall. She was almost home.

* * *

 _ **Flowers bloom as black as night  
Removing color from your sight  
Nightmarish vines block your way  
Thorns reach out to catch their prey **_

She enjoyed the cool evening air of the storm, on her patio as she covered her perfect long stemmed black roses and the rare black bougainvillea that had creeped up the small makeshift trellis she had created. She was certain she would see several of the unusually large blooms in a couple of days. She would be sure to harvest at least 6 of them very soon. They would be a perfect gift and that arrogant ass would gladly accept them under the impression of being flattered.

"Hmm, maybe I should take on his challenge. It would be something new and different." She pondered as she secured the light tarp over her plants, then re-entered her apartment to make some chamomile tea.

* * *

 _ **And by the pricking of your thumbs  
Realize that their poison numbs  
From frightful blooms, rank odors seep  
Bats & beasties fly & creep **_

When the beautiful, large black roses arrived at Akatoki for Fuwa Sho, from his secret admirer, Shoko Aki was impressed. They were the most beautiful and unusual things she had ever seen. Most black roses are just a dark red, but these were a true black and they didn't seem to be dyed. She knew for certain that Sho would love them, they fit his image perfectly as a VK artist. She brought them to their office and pulled an extra vase that she kept in her storage closet and filled it with water.

"Who are those from Shoko?" Sho sat up and admired them.

Shoko just smiled. "They're from one of your secret admirers." She told him as she lay them next to the vase and unwrapped them.

He smirked. "They know me so well." He sunk back into the sofa and continued to read his magazine.

"Ouch!" Shoko hissed. "Still have thorns. Must be from someone's garden." She sucked the blood from the injury and carefully placed them in the vase, taking care to avoid another thorn, then left to get a small bandage when she was finished.

"Shoko? Are you alright?" He asked when she returned. She looked pale and felt dizzy.

"Yeah, just need to sit down. Probably not enough sleep last night." She brushed of the sick feeling.

"I'm going to get a coffee. You want anything?" He asked before he left the room. He didn't need his manager getting sick on him. Not before his big tour.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, could you get me a Black Tea?"

He nodded and left.

She just needed to rest a little. She was sure she would be fine after that, so she lay her head on the table and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

Sho returned with her tea and sat it on the table next to her and his roses. He was curious. He had heard somewhere that the darker the rose, the stronger the fragrance. He bent down and inhaled deeply. The scent nearly blinded him and made him want to retch. They smelled like rotting flesh. He quickly grabbed a garbage bag and carefully put them in, then tied it up tightly. These clearly were not from an admirer. He looked over at his sleeping manager and wondered about the thorns.

"Shoko... Shoko!" He shook her shoulder, trying to wake her.

She groaned and he sighed in relief.

"Shoko, you need to wake up. I think you need to go to the doctor." He told her and quickly called his driver. This just wasn't his week.

* * *

 _ **'Cross this evil land, ill winds blow  
Despite the darkness, mushrooms glow  
All will rot & decompose  
For something wicked this way grows... **_

The 16 year old, strawberry-blonde, pixie of a girl sat patiently on the sidewalk in front of LME. This was something that she now knew deep inside that she wanted. Something was telling her not to give up, that she would find what she was missing here. During the day she would sit in this little spot and in the evenings she would relentlessly pester the head of the talent division. Today, Sawara Takenori would step from behind the large glass doors, lead the unusual girl to his office and submit to her request.

Mogami Kyoko's foot was in the door.


	21. New Girl

_**The song used in this piece is Marry You by Bruno Mars.**_

* * *

 _ **New Girl**_

* * *

There was something about Kyoko that was different lately. Ever since the end of her part of Momiji and the beginning of her new drama. She had started to wear her hair a little differently, significantly longer and tastefully done. She was finally wearing makeup. Her clothes were a bit more mature and dare he say, more sexy and sometimes her style had reflected a more modest side of Setsuka Heel. Had he not left for a few months for his new movie he probably wouldn't have been so shocked by the changes, they were gradual. Here she was in front of him. A brand new, scorchingly hot, confident Kyoko. It frightened him. Certainly she seemed to have stepped out of any man's wet dream, but for him it was a nightmare. How was he supposed to control himself around her and the men that she had started to attract?

The thing that really stunned him was when he saw her reaction or, should he say Fuwa's reaction to her? She had walked with _**the walk.**_ The one that Ren had taught her, only there was a little more of a hypnotic sway and a little chain around her hips that made it a bit more defined. When she passed Sho at Fuji TV, he was nonexistent and Fuwa shrunk away from her like a beaten dog. Ren was perplexed. He was starving for information. Where did his Kyoko go? Not that he was complaining, but seriously... Was this even her? He needed answers and there is really only one person that could tell him what happened.

* * *

Lory Takarada sat before Kuon nervously trying to think of a way to break the news to him. He had been gone for 6 long months and a lot happened. He winced when he thought of how he was going to explain her last and final LoveMe mission. It had been the one to break the dam of Kyoko's heart. Honestly? He had believed that Kuon would have kept in contact with her those long months, but sadly he didn't. Lory had to quickly fill the hole that Kuon had made before it destroyed his #1 LoveMe girl. The fact that director Konoe had filmed her without her or, Kuon knowing while she was Setsuka and showed it to an American music video producer helped in the process. There was one very specific singer from a very particular popular band that had seen her and decided to write several songs about her after doing extensive research on all of the parts she had played. The poor boy was completely smitten. He had to have her in his videos and he had to meet her.

During that time Samuel Marks from the band Blue 7 requested her for 6 videos for release internationally. She had studied dancing, changed her image a little and took on several modeling jobs. He and his band made it a point to make her Sam's girl, relentlessly... Lory explained.

Kuon was livid. He demanded to know why Lory had done this. Lory's answer? "Kuon... I am not her keeper for you or, her pimp. If you wanted her, you should have told her before you left and stayed in contact with her." He told him harshly.

"Takarada-san... it's on now." Ruto reminded him.

Lory quickly picked up his television remote and switched to Kimagure Rock. It was going live tonight and the two guests they had were Blue 7 and Kyoko. Lory had to watch it. Sam and Kyoko had been so completely unpredictable these past few months and he wanted to be prepared for anything that would be thrown his way.

* * *

As the show began, Chiori led out Sam and Kyoko separately, dressed as Bo in Kyoko's stead. She had handed her the mantle of the lovable chicken months ago.

As the audience quieted, Hikaru asked Sam about his new album and videos. "So... What inspired you to write the song you will be singing for us tonight? I have to say, it's filled with love and emotion." Needless to say... It wouldn't be that song.

Sam smiled and turned to look at a seemingly relaxed Kyoko. On the inside she was nervously shaking like a autumn leaf. "I would have to say it's because of a very special and spectacular woman in my life."

Hikaru's eyes went wide. "Is there something you would like to tell us Sam?"

Sam looked up at him after giving Kyoko a mischievous smirk. "I suppose only after I sing my song tonight."

Hikaru nodded then led the show through its regular programming. Finally with 15 minutes left in the show it was time for Sam to sing. He had pulled up a tall stool and invited Kyoko to sit on it for the music segment. She blushed, but agreed and he began.

 _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

He took her left hand and kissed her ring finger and smiled. She blushed.

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know _(He shook his head) _  
Oh c'mon girl_

 _Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron  
And it's on girl_

He smiled mischievously and wagged his finger at her.

 _Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

He looked into her eyes lovingly and stroked her cheek gently.

 _Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 _Oh, I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
So what you wanna do  
Lets just run girl  
If we wake up and you want to break up _(He shook his head) _  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

He wagged his finger at her again, then nodded.

 _Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready _(He put his hands on his chest then held them out)

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

He pointed at her and blew her a kiss with his hand over his heart.

 _Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby _(He begged on one knee) _  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby _(He stood and took her hand again)

 _Oh, It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you..._

The song was over. When she stood up he picked her up and twirled her around then kissed her soundly as she giggled. The studio was quaking with the cheers and applause of the fans. Finally it died down after a bit and Hikaru had to sate his curiosity. "Sam? Did you just propose to our Kyoko-chan? One of the most desirable actresses in Japan."

Sam smirked and Kyoko shook her head with a shy smile. Then he looked at her and she nodded. "Actually... We've been married for about a month now."

Hikaru's jaw dropped, Yashiro fainted backstage, Chiori giggled in her Bo suit, Kanae laughed at home, Lory dropped his glass of scotch and Ren watched in horror. "A month?"

Kyoko nodded. "We've been coordinating my out of country jobs and his tours so we can spend time together." She chirped.

Hikaru swallowed the dry lump in his throat and took a drink of the water sitting next to him, then continued. "So why did you decide to come out about this now?" He asked cautiously.

Sam chuckled. "Well... We won't be able to hide it in another three months."

The Ishibashis then noticed and realized that Kyoko's hand had been hovering over her tiny belly the entire show and Sam had been very protective of her. Sam's behavior had been a bit suspicious, but until now they didn't put two and two together. The studio erupted once again and Yashiro's phone was angrily buzzing in his pocket backstage. It was Lory...

* * *

"How could you not know any of this?! You're her manager!" Lory howled.

Yashiro shook his head. "I am her manager not her baby-sitter and might I remind you, I was out of the country with Ren while he was filming. I warned him that he needed to keep in touch with her, but he kept telling me that they needed time apart to think. Or, should I say he needed the time?" Yashiro defended.

Lory sighed and looked at the broken man on the sofa. "Is this true? Is that why you never contacted her? Because you thought _**she**_ needed time or, was it because you felt you were getting too attached to her? Did you actually expect her to not seek attention and comfort when she felt that the situation was a lost cause?"

"She wasn't ready..." He murmured into his hands.

"No Kuon... You weren't..." Lory said quietly and shook his head. _"I should have put you in the LoveMe Section instead of her."_ He mumbled to himself inaudibly.


	22. New Girl: Omake

_**New Girl: Omake (What Happened To Sho)**_

* * *

He was truly worried this time. He had taken it too far and he knew it. When all 6 members of Blue 7 along with their lead vocalist, Samuel Marks had approached him... He knew that this final time was the last straw. He had once again lost his temper and struck her, blackening her eye... Among other things. He had beaten her in his blind fury, when she informed him she felt nothing for him.

Samuel Marks was not a violent young man, but when Sho Fuwa hit his little Kyoko... He lost it completely. He beat the living hell out of the arrogant piece of trash with his tattooed muscular arms flexing with the strength of each hit. Panting heavily from the anger and his activity, which actually was little more than using a punching bag, he dropped a final warning to him. "If I or, any of my band see you anywhere near my **wife** again... They will not find your body." He released his grip on the beaten singer, tossed him to the ground and walked away proudly with the other members following him. It was at that moment that Sho Fuwa could see the danger in the icy blue eyes of the raven haired, tall, muscular, tattooed American singer. He had a price on his head, and they would be waiting for him to slip up.

Out of all of the times that Aki Shoko had found Kyoko-chan for him and set up little clandestine meetings for him, it had never gone this badly. Certainly Sho lost his temper occasionally, but at least she didn't have to deal with him. Kyoko-chan could handle it, and he would be in a good mood after. She was livid that that band had come after her charge, but quickly cooled when she discovered that she had been literally stalking a married woman for him. Well, it honestly wasn't any of her concern. If Sho got what he wanted then, everything would be fine in the end. "Sho, we have to press charges against them. We can't let them get away with this." She hissed.

Sho looked at her in shock. "Are you trying to get me killed? They took her to the hospital. They took pictures Shoko."

"Sho you didn't hit her that hard." She tried to soothe him.

"I hit her hard enough to send her to the hospital and now her **husband** wants to kill me." He told her in a small voice filled with shame.

She sighed in exasperation. "Sho... You can still get her back."

"Are you stupid? I'm not going anywhere near her or, them! You're fired!" He stormed out and called the agency to have a new manager assigned.

* * *

And that was why Sho avoided Kyoko like a beaten dog.


	23. Courage

_**Courage**_

* * *

"You know something? I always thought you were a spoiled brat. Even when we were growing up together, but I over-looked it. I always made excuses. That I should be honored to live with your family or, _'The heir to the Fuwa Dynasty'_ should be treated like a prince. Not once did I ever ask for anything from you or, your parents. You know why?" She asked. She was now the most calm and serene than he had ever seen her and it terrified him.

"I... I..." Sho started.

Kyoko held up her hand and stopped him. "Don't worry Sho. I was never expecting an unselfish answer from you anyway. You aren't capable of it." She gave him a small smile. "The reason I never asked for anything was because I didn't belong. I was a stranger where I should have been family. Even if your mother thought to raise me as an instant bride... I should have been at least a daughter. I was more of a project to her, like a school assignment. You do it because you feel you have to. You don't put any pride in it. You don't love it. You just do it and turn it in." She explained to him.

"That was your own fault for being so obedient." He retorted.

Kyoko smirked and shook her head. "And tell me Sho... Just exactly how is a six year old who has been abused and abandoned most of her life supposed to be? Hmm? When she thinks that, if she isn't quiet and perfect... She'll lose everything."

"I thought you loved me..." He spat out. "You were supposed to be my wife!"

Kyoko laughed. "Sho... I was raised like the family pet. I was told that I loved you. I was told that I would marry you. I was never asked. Of course when you train a dog they're going to do as told. I suppose I should thank you for what you did. You let your parent's dog off the leash and she turned out to be a wolf."

"You're still going back to Kyoto. You promised!" He hissed angrily.

She smiled, closed here eyes and shook her head. "No... I'm not, Sho. You aren't my master anymore. Find another pet/slave."

"You made a promise! You can't go back on it!" He yelled at her and grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her to him. "You will go back even if I have to drag you there." He growled.

She stood in his arms with his breath on her face, remembering all the things Uesugi-dono had taught her. Her head drew back and slammed into his chin, then as he released her out of pain her knee came up and caught him squarely between his legs. Sho dropped to the floor clutching himself in extreme agony.

"Promises were made to be broken. Especially promises to _**you**_. You just try to take me back to Kyoto and find out what happens to you and your precious singing career if you do. I will crush you and so will my friends." She growled at him. "And I really don't even want to think of what Kuon would do to you." She smirked.

"SHO!" Aki Shoko yelled running to her charge's aid. "What did you do to him!?" Shoko asked angrily.

Kyoko looked at her in disbelief. "Me? Shoko-san... You and Sho have been stalking me for the past two years. I am fed up. I am tired of it and I will not stand for it anymore. My mother will be filing a restraining order on you both. I am tired of his abuse and your meddling in my life. Good day to you and have a nice life without me." Kyoko bowed politely and turned to leave.

"You won't get away with this. I'll tell everyone what you've done and everything about you." Sho whispered.

She smiled a Natsu worthy smile and turned back to the pair. "Go right ahead. Tell them I beat the crap out of a man that has hit me before. Tell them how you brought a 15 year old girl to Tokyo to be your slave. Tell them how I supported you financially for a year before you slept with your shameless manager and tossed me to the curb. Tell them _**everything**_ Sho... Make sure you don't leave _**anything**_ out, so they can see just what their idol actually is. Make sure you back up your claims with the security footages. (She pointed to the cameras he hadn't noticed.) Oh and don't forget to tell them how you kidnapped me from school that time either, I'm sure Mimori-chan would be more than happy to back you on that one." She smirked and Shoko paled at her revelations. Kyoko turned to her. "Oh stop pretending to be surprised. You were there to witness most of it. You're just as guilty. I have an important meeting... Good day." She turned and finally left the stunned pair.

* * *

"You made it into the top five." He smirked as he kissed her cheek.

She blushed fiercely. "Kuon... Stop doing that in public." She scolded.

He chuckled. "Nope... I have every right to kiss the woman I'm marrying in public if I choose to."

She blushed a bit more.

"So... Are you all packed up?" He decided to change the subject to make her more comfortable.

She nodded. "I can hardly wait until we start filming in Los Angeles... Our first Hollywood movie together."

He pulled her into his arms as they stood next to his car. "Our first of many." He reminded her.

She sighed in contentment and snuggled into him. "I don't think I'll miss Japan as much as I thought, but I will miss Moko-san, Maria-chan and Chiori-san."

He kissed her forehead. "You'll see them again in six months." He released her and opened the car door for her. "Lunch?"

She smiled. "Absolutely... You haven't eaten at all today."


	24. Blue Marble

_**Blue Marble**_

* * *

He remembered it well, the day he entered the Earth's atmosphere. He was just a child. His parents had strapped him tightly in to protect him as they maneuvered their craft to safety. All had gone well for him and his family. This new planet and civilization seemed to thrive on a technology that was susceptible to Excessive Electrical Pulses. Which was unfortunate for them; however, they had discovered that if they were to don Nitrile gloves, the Earth technology would be safe. It took many years and countless electronics to discover this little tidbit.

This particular little affliction was the only difference between his species and the humans that his family now co-existed with. Which made it slightly difficult finding a lucrative profession. Fortunately, he had been educated by his parents in a variety of subjects and the sheer volume of information that he had learned had made him a prime candidate for managing an entertainment talent on an international level.

Lory clapped his hands together in glee. "Yashiro-kun... I just may have the perfect job for you here at LME." Lory announced.

"But Sir... You do know that I destroy most electronic devices that I touch." Yashiro warned.

Lory chuckled and waved off his concern. "No worries... If you can write in a day planner, you can do the job." He smiled and passed a little black journal to him. "Now, I'll start you as a temporary manager to a few veteran talents to get you used to the routine. We'll see how you do and then we'll decide on who you'll best match with."

And with that meeting, Yashiro's illustrious career as the best manager/agent that LME had to offer began. It would be another two years before he was introduced to Ren Tsuruga and another four years before he was assigned to his second charge Kyoko Mogami, but it most certainly was not something that he couldn't handle. Not even when they made their international debuts.

The only thing that ever threw him for a loop and sent his world spinning off kilter was a stunningly beautiful raven-haired young Tsundere named Kanae Kotonami. She was perfect in every way and reminded him of his mother. The only thing that she said when he revealed to her, his origins and waited patiently for her to reject him, was a giggle with "That explains so much about you Yuki." and she kissed him.

As he watched the woman that he loved, the human woman that he loved walk down the aisle in that stunning white silk dress that was embellished with lace and pearls, he was thankful that he and his family had crash landed on this beautiful blue marble called Earth.


	25. Kyoko's Rant

_**Kyoko's Rant**_

* * *

Taking a page from the expressions of her best friend, she sat down roughly in front of the Author with her arms wrapped tightly across her chest and gave her an angry look. "MO! Just who the hell do you think you are messing with my life like that?!"

Said author looked up past her laptop screen at the angry little pixie with feigned innocence and asked. "Can I help you Kyoko?"

Kyoko just gaped at her. "Yes, you can help me! You can stop writing about me slutting around with Tsuruga-san! It's embarrassing!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She told her indignantly. "Examples please of said acts."

Kyoko sighed heavily. "Really? You're going to make me tell you?"

The author smirked and raised her eyebrows then reclined in her seat waiting for an answer.

"Well... I suppose it would be Ticket To Love... That would be the first one even though it wasn't with Tsuruga-san and I guess I did end up marrying him." She gave her an angry look. "But then you had to be a bitch and kill him off."

"I made up for it in Coming Back. No harm, no fowl..." She giggled.

"Ha...Ha... I see what you did there. Not funny. Making fun of me playing Bo..." She pouted.

"Anything else?" She asked as she crossed her legs and started tapping a pencil on the desk.

"Stop that! It's annoying and yes there is! What about when you had Tsuruga-san, Sho-baka, Beagle and Hikaru-senpai harass me mercilessly with all of those gifts in that story about secret admirers? I thought I was going to die of a heart attack." She scolded.

"Now, now... In all fairness, that one wasn't all me... As told in the story, the God of Love did participate and as you have been told by Lory so many times, Cupid is a _**very**_ powerful god." She defended.

"Poppycock! That is bull-crap and you know it. Don't use..." She looked around the small office warily then whispered. "Don't use him as an excuse for your reason to torture me."

The sneaky author just shook her head and sighed. "Okay... What next?"

"Exactly! That little collection of perverted shorts and the other one too. Although some of them in Good Girl, Bad Girl aren't all that bad... But What Next! That one is dripping with innuendo and outright naughty stuff! You even had me doing it with Beagle! EEW!" She ranted about the two collections.

"In my defense, I would like to state that the short with you and Reino in it was a dream sequence specifically requested by him. I had nothing to do with that one. The poor guy is completely smitten by you and he suffers greatly." She told her.

Kyoko snorted. "Good... He deserves to suffer, so stop putting me in stories with me as his girlfriend!"

The author sighed and sunk down into her chair. She knew this little meeting was going to be a long one. Apparently Kyoko was going to critique all of her works and let her know exactly what she thought about the meddling in her life. "Next?"

Kyoko nodded. "Good I'm glad we're on the same page here at least. You're story Enough Is Enough was... well it was infuriating! I most certainly can't model and it would be a miracle if I could even carry a tune in a bucket and I most certainly wouldn't have sex with Tsuruga-san... at least before" she whispered the last part. "before getting on the pill." She finished hastily.

The author sighed. "Now Kyoko, there are so many things I see wrong with your last statements. You created the character Natsu and Ren taught you how to model very well and as for singing, I know for a fact that you can sing and have a very beautiful voice. Just because Sho didn't like it, doesn't mean others wouldn't. And about you and Ren... You know... Well I know for certain that you are a modern woman and wouldn't let some archaic standard hold you back. You're a big girl, you can handle it."

Kyoko groaned. "Fine! Maybe I would, but responsibly and I most certainly wouldn't have with Sho as you had me do in the story Secrets! And you got me pregnant with his child in that one too!"

"I did not get you pregnant in that one! Sho did!" She responded indignantly.

"Ahhh! You know what I mean, smart-ass!" She barked out exasperatedly.

The author chuckled. "Alright, alright but you have to admit, you still ended up with your fairy prince and a wonderful son that loved his mother very much and favored her in his looks."

Kyoko nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah... He was a sweetheart. I do relive that one often to be with him." A little tear escaped.

The author handed her a tissue and consoled her. "I could write him into another if you'd like."

Kyoko looked up at her and smiled. "I'll give it some thought."

"Are there any of the stories that you actually enjoy being in?" She asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Kyoko smiled brightly and put on her fairy tale face. "Actually... I did like being a princess, twice. Good call on those two. Although, sleeping for almost a thousand years was a little scary and I truly feared for Kuon's life several times in that story. And I really liked the one where I was a fairy princess. What you did to Sho-baka was hilarious. You don't like him very much, do you?"

The author's green eyes turned dark and sinister. "No... I do not. I am of the opinion that snakes only shed their skins... they do not switch species. The way he treats you is deplorable and Shoko allows it and stands by while she watches his abuse towards you escalate. She's a pedophile and he's an abuser, it's disgusting." The author's own little demons began swirling around her.

"Okay. I guess it's safe to say that you had similar experiences with men?" Kyoko asked carefully.

The author nodded. "I guess you could say that we are sisters in spirit and I humbly apologize for forcing you to be happy in the end."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and groaned. "It's not _**that**_ bad. I mean I have been a cat person, a werewolf, a fairy, a witch and a vampire. Oh and I got to be an angel again, so... I'm not completely put out by it all." She grinned mischievously. "And I did get to turn Sho-baka into a frog. And... And I'm really looking forward to my life as a Djinni. So far that one has been quite fun." She said excitedly.

The author looked at her with interest. "Really? What do you like about it?"

Kyoko tapped her lip with her index finger as she thought about it. "Well... I don't exactly need money for anything, I have my own palace with a huge garden, the temperature there is always perfect, the food's always good, I have an endless supply of clothes and makeup and whenever I want to go somewhere, I only have to think about it. Oh! Oh! And there are so many wonderful ways to torture Sho-baka too. I especially enjoyed turning him into a tiny pig." She giggled. "I just wish I could do the same to Morizumi-san right now." She grumbled something about conniving little bitches.

The author leaned in and whispered. "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be plenty of stories with her and Sho-baka suffering for their selfishness."

"You would do that for me?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

The author smiled mischievously. "Not just me... There are others. Others that feel the same way about those two and have very distinct ideas on how they should suffer."

Kyoko leapt from her seat and pulled the author into a bone-crushing hug as the author giggled. "Thank you!"

The author smiled and nodded. "You're very welcome. Now we both need to get back to work."

"Oh! Yes, of course! Thank you so much!" Kyoko told her as she pulled away from the author and grabbed her purse.

"Oh and Kyoko?" The author bowed before her. "Please take care of me."

Kyoko smiled and returned the request and bow then left the author to her own devices.


	26. Kuon's Appreciation

_**Kuon's Appreciation**_

* * *

The tall blond stood in the doorway of the small office and knocked gently before he entered.

She looked up and smiled gently. "Kuon... So nice to see you today. What brings you by my office?" She motioned for him to sit down and he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Well." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just wanted to say thank you Author-san. I really appreciate all of the opportunities you have giving me to be with Kyoko." He smiled angelically.

She closed her laptop, pulled two whiskey glasses from her desk and a bottle of Scotch. "It was my pleasure. I am certainly glad you enjoyed them." She chuckled as she handed him a glass. "Although, I do believe Kyoko was a little miffed at me when she stopped by." She raised and eyebrow and took a sip. "I have to ask... Do you have any complaints?"

"NO!... Well... Maybe a couple of small ones. Nothing really. Not even that important." He told her.

She sat back and sighed. _Well, here we go._ She thought as she gave him a thoughtful look. "Okay Kuon... I'm listening." She told him.

"Well, I really didn't like the story, Winning Kyoko's Heart. I know I get a little jealous sometimes, but really? Why did you give her to Reino? I understand that Reino's Victory was just a dream sequence and I really don't have a problem with it, but I would never do something like that to her." He insisted adamantly.

The author gave him a knowing look. "You wouldn't? You can seriously say that you wouldn't behave the way you did last time you thought she was with someone you didn't approve of? Someone that wasn't you?"

"Well I..." He started.

"Come now Kuon, you and I both know better than that? I distinctly remember twice." She reminded him.

"Twice?" He questioned with a bit of surprise.

"Well, three if you count the little run-in in the parking garage with Fuwa-san. I would say that the first time would have been in Karuizawa when you saw her with Reino and the second in the hotel when you threw her phone against the wall and pinned her to the bed." She reminded him.

Kuon winced. "Oh yeah... Forgot about that."

"I'm really sorry about all of those though. I do truly like the idea of your two being together. Well, almost as much as you do. However, if I wrote about nothing but you two, there would be no real variety or, creativity in my stories. I have to shake it up once in a while so that I can give you two a really good fluffy one every now and then. I have to consider all of the possibilities." She smiled.

He groaned. "Does that mean you're going to pair her with Ishibashi-san at some point or, Fuwa-san?" He was dreading the answer but he needed to know so that he could prepare himself.

She looked up in thought. "Perhaps Ishibashi-san at some point but never Fuwa-san. He had his opportunity from the very beginning and he threw that away. As far as Hikaru, I really haven't been able to wrap my mind around that one, he just seems too timid and Kyoko would eat him alive once she breaks free. It would be like partnering a cat with a mouse."

Kuon chuckled. "Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that one."

She smiled mischievously. "So... I have to ask. Did you have any favorites? Now be honest and remember it won't leave this room."

He blushed a little and it surprised her. She smirked, she knew what he was going to say before it came out of his mouth. "I suppose I really like the one titled The Queen and it was fun being in A Different Kind Of Girl." He admitted.

"I understand why you liked The Queen." She waved off his response before he even had a change to say anything. "But, why did you like A Different Kind Of Girl."

He sighed dreamily. "She has the most exquisite voice. I always love the ones you make her sing in. I really wish she would cut an album or, something. I could listen to her voice all day long." He confessed.

"Hmm, really?" She asked as she began rummaging around in her desk before pulling out a computer disk. She grinned at him as she slid the plastic encased disk across the desk to him. "I think I have just the cure to fix what ails you Hizuri-san."

"Is that?" His eyes full of thanks.

"Yep, every piece of music she has sang from all of my stories. I hope you enjoy." She smiled.

"Thank you." He told her as he slipped the disk into his bag.

"Now is there anything that you have any other complaints about? Be honest with me." She asked him.

He blushed. "Well, there is one more thing. Um... It's about all of those... You know... With me and Kyoko, Um... Having sex." He whispered while searching the room to make sure no one overheard the conversation.

She gave him a confused look. "That bothers you?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "Well, you see it's like this... I'm certainly no stranger to just making out. I've done that plenty of times but... Well, I just never went any further. You know? Ever since becoming Ren Tsuruga. It was just too risky and well... You know I'm blond and well... Let's just say that the carpet doesn't match the drapes."

She smiled. "I understand. No offense, I just thought with your style and charisma it would have been completely different. What about before all that mess when you were a teen?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I never really got that far into a relationship with a girl. It just never felt right. I didn't feel comfortable with the prospect of something happening that would force me to make that huge of a commitment. Even though my parents weren't around that much, they did raise me to take responsibility for things and at that age I wasn't really thinking of making babies."

"So... what you're actually telling me is that Kyoko is your first? You're a virgin?" She asked with delicacy.

He nodded in embarrassment.

She nodded and smiled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed over. It's actually quite noble that you would save yourself for the one woman that you'd spend the rest of your life with. Although, it's probably something you would want to clear up with Kyoko. I do believe her impression of you paints you as a dedicated playboy. Especially after the Hotel Room Incident. You really should choose your words more carefully around her." She warned.

He sighed deeply. "I know... It's just... I say things like that. The words just tumble out without me thinking about them."

She laughed. "I think perhaps she may have that same affliction. Nevertheless, I will try to tone it down but I'm not going to guarantee anything. It is part of being in a relationship and you and Kyoko are pretty much destined or, that's what most believe. I would be completely shocked if that weren't the case."

He sighed. "Well... Sometimes it seems so and other times it feels like her and Fuwa are meant to be together." He groused.

She shook her head. "Not in my stories. If it didn't reflect badly on me I would kill him off immediately and violently, then she would move on without sparing him another thought, but unfortunately that's how it must be."

His phone buzzed with a message and he pulled it out. "Sorry, I need to check this. I didn't have much time when I stopped by."

She waved him on. "By all means, you're a busy man."

"Oh... I almost forgot. I have a meeting with the Boss and then a photo-shoot with Kyoko today." He smiled dreamily.

She laughed again. "Alright, alright. Stop by when you have more time." She told him as she opened her laptop back up and started typing again.

He waved and left. "Thank you for hearing my concerns."

"No problem." She smiled and continued typing.


	27. Julie's Mistake

_**A/N: You may not like this one, but it's just a little AU idea, because not all future Mother's In Law can be candy sweet.**_

* * *

 _ **Julie's Mistake**_

* * *

"Why?!" He hissed at the sobbing blonde woman in the room. "Why did you let this happen?" He demanded.

"I... I just wanted you to stay here with us. I didn't think she would do that. I didn't know she would take it so hard, Kuon. I didn't know she was serious about you." She plead with him.

"Well, she was. Now your little games have hurt her, broken my Kyoko. Because of you, she's laying in this bed without me knowing when or, if she's going to wake up! Are you happy now? Yes... I'll be staying here but only until she wakes up, then we're leaving. You were worried about me not staying here because of her? Well guess what? I'm leaving because of you. I don't want to be anywhere near someone that is willing to hurt her in any way." He told her.

"Kuon..." She sobbed. "I didn't know she would do this! Please... I didn't mean to hurt her like that."

"You knew what she had been through, with that singer, with her own mother and you still set Miranda on her. You introduced her to that lying, conniving little selfish, cheating bitch and told her that I was still in love with her. What did you think was going to happen? She doesn't have anyone else in this world and you did that to her." He leaned into her with tears in his eyes. "If she doesn't make it out of this... Expect me to follow her. I don't want to be in a world that doesn't have her in it. Now get out..." He sat roughly on the chair next to Kyoko's hospital bed and took her hand. "Kyoko... Baby, please wake up. She lied to you. Please wake up."

Julie left the room and collapsed to her knees outside of the hospital room door. "I'm so sorry, Kuon. I only wanted you to stay here."

"What did you do?" Kuu's angry voice lilted to her ears.

She looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. "Kuu... She would have kept him away from us. He would have stayed in Japan. Please, I didn't mean for her to do that."

Kuu held up his hand. "Well now that you've gotten your way this time and she's out of the way, is he going to stay?"

"No..." She sobbed. "He hates me now."

"Good... He has every right to after what you've done to him," He opened the door to enter the room and turned to her. "and you can add me to that list. You aren't the woman that I married. The woman that I married wouldn't hurt others to get her way. When she wakes up... I'm going with them." He entered the room and shut the door, leaving the sobbing, selfish woman to cry alone.

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open and noticed two familiar men in the room. The moment she saw the young one sitting next to her hospital bed, she closed her eyes in anguish and rolled to her side away from him, then let the tears fall freely.

"Kyoko..." He whispered with relief seeping into his tone as the other male slept. "Kyoko, please look at me."

"Why didn't you just let me die? Go back to the one you love, Kuon. I understand. I want you to be happy." She whispered in tears as her heart further crumbled.

"I can't Kyoko... You're the one I love. She lied to you. Both of them lied to you." He gently turned her to look at him. "Please look at me Kyoko." He begged as he gently caressed the bandages on her wrists.

She turned to look at him as he requested.

"They both lied to you. I love you and only you. I've never loved anyone else and I refuse to allow anyone to ever come between us again, not even family. If they want to separate us... They aren't family, they are enemies." He told her with conviction then pulled her tightly into his arms.

* * *

Never once did she believe that she was doing something wrong. That girl would break up her family. She would make Kuon follow her and live far away in Japan, after all Kuu had done the same for her when she asked him. He dropped everything and cut all ties to Japan when they married so that she could be near her family. Why wouldn't Kyoko do the same? Why wouldn't Kuon, who was so much like Kuu, do the same? Didn't all men marry women like their mother's? Wouldn't that mean that Kyoko would throw tantrums, pout and demand that they live in Japan or, she would leave him, just like Julie had threatened Kuu in the early years before Kuon? Yes... He would eventually see the light and come back to her. She was his mother after all. He wouldn't possibly stay away for that home-wrecker that seemed to ensnare her son and husband. They would eventually see the light and she would be ready for them when they did. She would smugly tell them "I told you so." and then begrudgingly forgive them and everything would finally fall into place, then she would find Kuon a proper wife. One that she approved of that was close to home.

Months went by and soon a large envelope made its way to her office. "Hmm, The Viride Law Offices, Tokyo Japan... I wonder what this is?" She turned it over in her hands. "The office of Saena Mogami, ESQ." Julie opened the envelope to find, to her horror a thick document entitled Divorce Decree. She dropped the document and its envelope on the floor and broke into tears. "What happened?"

She needed to find out what was going on, find out why things weren't working out the way they were supposed to. She picked up the phone and called her manager. "Joseph! I need to go to Japan." She demanded and with that declaration she was on her way.

* * *

She stared on in horror at the results of her actions and the many, many months of her failing to apologize to her family for trying to destroy the woman that they had come to love as their own. She watched in the quiet little, out of the way corner of the restaurant as her soon to be ex-husband sat uncomfortably close to the dark haired stoic woman, smiling like a love-struck idiot and as her son canoodled with the young woman she believed had ruined her life. She watched as the man that had kidnapped her son, entered dramatically and greeted them and her heart was ripped from her body when she heard him greet them.

"Congratulations to the happy new couple, Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri and I would also like to extend my congratulations to the future Kuu and Saena Hizuri. Kuu, I would like to say I am very sorry about..." He started and was cut off by Kuu.

"Boss... I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that particular person in my presence. That part of my life is in the past. The woman next to me, is my future." She heard him declare.

"Has she signed the Divorce papers yet?" Lory asked.

"No... But there are other ways. I don't need her permission to get away from that toxic, selfish, manipulative woman." He smiled gently at the woman next to him. "I would rather not talk about that right now though. Were here to celebrate before our children leave for their Honeymoon." He told him as he grabbed the bottle of champagne and popped the cork before pouring.

"Here, here!" Lory cheered. "To the happy couples!"

* * *

She had done it. She had finally made her soon to be ex-husband sick of her childish behavior and pushed him past his limit. She never dreamed that this would happen in her lifetime. Had she known the end result, she would have never forced him to leave Kyoto for her when they were young. But what is done, cannot be undone.


	28. Mine!

_**Mine!**_

* * *

It was disgusting. It was disgusting and it pissed her off more than she ever thought it could. Down the hall and several meters away, stood Ren with Kimiko Morizumi wrapped around him like a remora on a shark. She wanted to walk up to her and yank her off like she did to Manaka when she was Setsuka, but that just wouldn't do.

She stopped, turned around, pulled out her phone and dialed.

Yashiro answered his phone a little confused. Why was Kyoko-chan calling him when she was just down the hall? "Is there something wrong Kyoko-chan?"

"No..." She answered shortly. "Just letting you know I have a ride. See you tomorrow afternoon on the set."

"Don't you need a ride to LME in the morning?" He asked worriedly, confused about what was going on.

"No... I'll have a ride. Bye." She clipped and hung up.

What he saw next made his blood run cold and the atmosphere caused by his male charge was stifling.

"Kyoko-san..." Hiromune Koga approached from the studio, smiling widely. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"I found something more interesting over here." Natsu purred as her hand ran up his arm and gently touched his shoulder flirtatiously. "You wouldn't mind me asking for a ride would you?" She smiled.

He smiled widely. "Only if you let me take you to dinner." He answered playfully and winked.

"Of course Koga-san." She consented.

"You can call me Hiro." He glanced back at the small audience they had watching them from down the hall. He nodded in their direction. "What about your manager?"

She turned in their direction, gave a little finger wave at the horrified manager and winked. "What about him? He has Tsuruga-san. I'm sure they'll do fine without me."

Something in her voice really made him want to throttle both of her male friends. It almost sounded like she felt she wasn't wanted. Like she was just an extra. He glanced back at the trio and was disgusted at Morizumi-san's clingy behavior to the #1 Bachelor. Hiro narrowed his eyes at Ren, shocking him. He then snaked his arm around Kyoko's waist and escorted her out. There was no way he was ever going to allow this little gem to feel worth less than the rare beauty that she was.

* * *

News travels fast and when it involves one of Japan's top bachelors and one of their top sweethearts, it travels even faster. Tabloid pictures of their little date along with cell phone videos littered the media. Pictures of the pair sharing a dessert and videos of him brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and his thumb caressing gentle little circles on the back of her hand as he spoke quietly to the blushing starlet were the hottest topics.

Sure, he knew were he stood with her and she with him. He was happy that she at least allowed him to be a close friend. Friend, he could work with, but he did know her heart completely belonged to that ass. The one that always seemed a step ahead of him and even if she didn't realize it... He was going to make his rival in everything see exactly what he was missing.

He smiled at the photos on television. "She looks really cute like that." He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before moving on to his morning routine.

* * *

Yashiro was mortified at the nuclear explosion going on just outside of the LoveMe Office. He had really hoped that Kyoko-chan wasn't there, but they had run into her this morning. The morning after her, very much publicized, date with Hiromune Koga. He really, really wished now that they hadn't picked up coffee and seen _**Shizuma & Momiji: Life Doesn't Always Imitate Art**_, as a headline. Ren had been set on a short fuse ever since and the fact that Kyoko-chan was ticked about something didn't help the situation either.

"What did I tell you about men like him and Kijima?" He hissed at her.

She flashed him a scathing glare. "I don't know _**Senpai**_ , why don't you refresh my memory. Things have been a little hazy since before _**White Day**_..." Ren knew exactly what she was referring to.

Yashiro closed his eyes and shivered. This was bad, really, really bad.

"You let him hang all over you in public. Do you know how bad that makes you look?" He ground out.

She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. "Oh... You mean like how you look with Manaka and Morizumi hanging all over you like a cheap suit? It's disgusting!"

"That's different! I didn't ask them to!" He spat out and Yashiro faded into the background to ward off any stray onlookers.

"Different? Different!? YOU **ASS**! Do you really think I'm so blind I can't see when Koga-san and Kijima-san make advances toward me? I'm not completely clueless!" She spat out.

"THEN WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT _**I**_ LOVE YOU!" He yelled, they both froze and Yashiro nearly broke his neck at the angry confession when he turned his head toward them.

"What?" She whispered with a heat behind her eyes.

He sighed defeatedly. "I love you, Kyoko. I want you more than anything. I can't stop thinking of you. When I see other men near you, talking to you, touching you... I... I want to rip them apart and steal you away. I can't stand how Fuwa can just come in whenever he wants and say what he wants to you. I hate how Kijima can give you things without you protesting and it tears me up when I see Koga touch you the way I can't." He paused and looked into her wide eyes. "I'm not good enough... I'm sorry Kyoko, I love you and I can't stop it. I've loved you for a very long time." He told her quietly.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't get rid of the sad pout that had fallen on her lips. She looked up at him with furrowed brow. Is this really how he thought? That he wasn't good enough for her. Is this how he felt when she always said the same things about herself. Her small hand reached up and caressed his distressed face. "It's not true..." She said softly as her thumb gently caressed his cheek. She sighed, closed her eyes and opened them again. "It's just the opposite... I'm not good enough for you. I'm plain, boring and have no appeal whatsoever. There are so many women out there that would be a better match for you."

This was going to stop here and now. He quickly pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "I don't want anyone else." He whispered to her. "I want you."

She started to protest and he kissed her again. He would continue doing so until she saw how much she meant to him. Between each kiss, he would murmur the three little words to her. "I love you." Until she flustered completely and yelped. "Corn! I believe you! Stop, I need air!"

His eyes flew wide and he stammered. "How...?"

She giggled. She felt like she was floating on a cloud of bubbles when she had realized, which was about six kisses ago. Her thumb was caressing the spot on his neck where she had left her mark weeks ago. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize your kiss?" She blushed and swallowed nervously, blushing even more fiercely. "Your smell... your... taste?" She whispered.

He chuckled. "I suppose not." He rested his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes.

She swallowed nervously. "I love you too, Corn." She looked up at him through her thick dark lashes. "I suppose this means you really aren't a fairy?"

He chuckled. "Are you disappointed?"

She shook her head and gently tangled her small fingers in his hair.

He swallowed nervously. "Would you... would you go on a date with me tonight? Maybe dinner?"

She smiled softly. "How can I refuse when asked by my fairy prince?"

He pulled her in for another kiss and held her tightly. "You know... I'm not letting you get away from me, right? I'm not letting you go."

She nodded shyly. "I don't think I'll be letting you go either." She then smiled mischievously, kissed his cheek and ran into the LoveMe office, leaving behind a very happy Kuon Hizuri/fairy prince.

* * *

"So Koga-san, what do you have to say regarding your date with Kyouko?" The host asked slyly.

Hiro just laughed. "Wasn't really a date... More like a dinner between good friends." He didn't want people to get the wrong impression of her. He may not have been fond of Ren, but he still liked Kyoko.

"What do you think about Tsuruga-san dating her?" Another question he had to bite back his response to.

He smiled brightly. "I think he's a very lucky man. She's a sweet down-to-Earth girl and quite talented. Any man would consider themselves lucky just to be friends with her, even more so dating her."

* * *

Lory hit replay and watched the security footage again as he and Yashiro sat in his office enjoying their tea.

"I swear... It's gets better every time." He laughed. He turned to Yashiro. "Now, how does their schedules look for next June? I think she would make a beautiful June Bride. What do you think?"

Yashiro chuckled and pulled out his planner. "So far, it's clear Shachou."


	29. Explosion

_**Explosion: How The Stairwell Incident Could Have Gone.**_

* * *

"Am I right?" He asked thinking she was going to be stubborn and deny it.

The pink clad female turned to him and had the most pained expression and sighed. She closed her eyes and thought. _I am so done with people like this._ She looked up at the goading male. "You know what? You're right... You're absolutely right. I'm an idiot. I wasted my entire life trying to get people to love me. Yes, I'm naive. Yes, I let my mother toss me to the curb. Yes, I let that ass and his family use me as a slave in more ways than I care to remember and yes, I even tried to make myself believe in magic and fairies to make things a little more bearable and even he seemed to leave me on the wayside too." She chuckled wryly. "He probably just did it to shut me up. So stupid to think anyone would think I'm special enough to give me my first gift. You know what? It probably wasn't even from a souvenir shop. He probably just picked it up off the ground to use as a skipping stone. So yes, thank you for pointing that out so clearly Tsuruga-san. Thank you for letting me know how unwanted and useless I truly am. I appreciate your candor and your assistance." She took in a deep breath and closed her tear-filled eyes, then swallowed it back. She took the little blue stone out of her pocket and flashed it at him then tossed it to him. "You know what? Keep it. It was just part of a stupid fantasy of mine that I was using to make my shitty, useless existence a bit better, but now that I see the truth I guess it really doesn't matter. Thanks for the clarity." She turned her back and left a shocked Talent Department Manager and stunned #1 Idol in the stairwell to absorb what she had said in such a torn and broken voice.

That had completely blown up in his face. He felt miserable for how he had pushed her over the edge like that. Had he known even a fraction of what had been revealed, he would have taken her in his arms and comforted her like he did when they were children. _Well Kuon, you seemed to be able to screw up that relationship too and she doesn't even know._ He rolled the small stone around in his large hand and remembered how special it once seemed to him. Had it been just as special to her just before he destroyed that specialness with his words?

* * *

She had managed to avoid him for the longest time barring her little run-in with him at TBM in her chicken costume. She was finally starting to feel better about her situation. Her head was finally starting to clear and then Jerk #2 had to corner her near the ladies room. Had people not been observing, she would have acted on the urge to kick him like she was prone to kick Jerk #1.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for saying those things to you." He whispered next to her ear with his warm breath. "I had no right to push you like that." He took her hand in his as she was still facing away from him and placed the small blue stone in it. "The boy that gave you the stone wanted you to feel better. He wasn't trying to shut you up. He only wanted to see you smile. You were special to him and he wanted to do something special for you. He didn't know how things were. He only knew that you were sad. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me Kyoko-chan?"

She gave him a soft nod as tears streamed down her cheeks and sniffled. "I forgive you Corn. Thank you."

"We should talk later." He told her quietly. "Somewhere where others won't bother us."

She nodded and entered the ladies room to cool her face and wash away her tears. _What happened Corn?_

The pair would have a nice long talk later, but for now she was glad that an old friend had returned to her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well we all know if it had happened that way, we wouldn't have the wonderfully dynamic story Sensei has given us to write fanfictions about. ;)_**


	30. The Princess & The Prince

_**The Princess and The Prince**_

* * *

It was a beautiful unexpected relationship. That's what everyone in the media called it. They made the most attractive couple and had worked together many times. His mild mannered-ness evened out her high-strung exuberant personality. They were perfect for each other.

At first people were shocked when they announced their relationship and over time people came to accept the age difference. When the age difference was accepted completely and they had proved that they were in it for the long haul, he proposed nervously with his blond hair glittering in the spring sunlight. She accepted with gusto and tears. Their wedding was one that would liken to a fairy tale. Her dress made her look like the enviable princess that he saw her as and his suit made him her prince.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest went on through his speech and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Many men that day would regret not making her theirs and only one would sweep her off her feet when he bent her back in his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to from the day he met her.

She blushed from head to toe. "I love you, Kyoko." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She responded.

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

❤️️

The priest cleared his throat to get the attention of the couple and they turned to their guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I would now like to present to you the bride and groom... Mr. and Mrs. Hiroaki Ogata!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist. It was his reaction to her Mio that made me do it. LOL.**_


	31. Are You A Fairy?

_**Are You A Fairy?**_

* * *

She watched him from the shadows without form or, substance. Every now and then when she brushed by he would feel a warm breeze or, the little wisp of the equivalent of cobwebs touching his skin when her fingers would dance on his skin. He would turn in the direction, only to find a shadow in the corner of his eye or, the soft scent of jasmine would tease his senses. Golden eyes would haunt his dreams gracing him with the pixie face and the elven ears of the feminine apparition.

In the brief moments between night and day, just as the sun rises and teases the mind into a waking state, she would come to him to gently run her fingers through his soft dyed locks, take in his unique scent and lightly touch her lips to his. She had been doing this for many years, ever since they had caught each other's eyes in that little meadow where she had spent thousands of years caring for the others there: the water nymphs, the infant fae, the newly born Kitsune and other yokai. So not to alarm the beautiful child, she decided to let him see her true form with an age that wouldn't be intimidating to him.

"Are you a fairy?" She asked. If he was, he would need her guidance and care. One at his age still had things that she would need to teach him.

The ten year old blond male giggled and smiled brightly, but didn't answer. "Are you?"

She smiled. "Not exactly." The ancient in the guise of a six year old answered. "Where are your wings?" If they had been damaged, it was her job to heal them and teach him to use them properly.

"My father's hands are too big. He doesn't mean to, but he tears them when I try to fly." He said sadly.

She gasped. She had never heard of anything like this happening in all of her years. Her small hands reached up to him and hugged him, stroking his back where other's wings normally grew from. Nothing, no magic, nothing at all. She giggled then sighed. "Corn... You toy with me. You shouldn't lie about being fae." She scolded softly, but she could feel his pain. "Close your eyes." She told him as she gently pushed him to his back and stroked his forehead while sitting seiza next to him. She began to sing a song that he didn't understand. It relaxed him, made him feel like he was floating. Like his troubles were galaxies away. Nothing could touch him.

He peered through partially closed lids to see where the beautiful voice was coming from to find himself wrapped safely in her arms as they rose above the forest. Her beautiful soft, shimmering wings fluttered behind her. "Are you a fairy?" He whispered softly.

She smiled down at him and nodded as she cradled him closer to her. "Shh... Be still little one." The raven-haired fairy told him and kissed his temple.

"You really are a fairy, Kyoko-chan." He whispered in awe.

When they finally alit, she placed him gently on his feet. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead and smiled softly. "Forget..." She whispered.

When he opened his eyes, the little girl he had met near the stream sat before him. "Corn? Are you alright?" She asked with concern as she gently placed the cool, wet cloth on his forehead.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. I feel much better now."


	32. Finding A Fairy Prince

_**Finding A Fairy Prince**_

* * *

She was irritated, irate, angered beyond comprehension when that stupid girl bested her. How was she supposed to get the attention of the man of her dreams without Sacred Lotus? He was perfect in every way. Sure the photo she had been shown was several months old, but he was still beautiful and the family he came from was a definite bonus. If she could grab his attention and capture his heart, it would be her straight shot to the life of the Hollywood Elite. How was she supposed to find her blond-haired, green-eyed prince of Hollywood now? What else could she possibly do to grab Kuon Hizuri's attention and bring him out of hiding for her, when he wouldn't even do it for his own parents?

Kimiko Morizumi sighed as she stared at the photo she had gleaned from the internet of the boy. He was certainly good looking, almost pretty. She couldn't believe he had decided to stay behind in Japan on Kuu's last visit. She thought that was extremely brave of the almost 17 year old. Her fingers traced over his soft features and expressive eyes. Just from the picture she could tell that he was energetic and kind-hearted.

Now her plans had been stalled by that stupid LME girl that had a crush on Ren Tsuruga. She growled and shook her head. It did no good thinking about her. She needed to figure something else out that would grab his attention. Surely a boy like him would love to have her in his arms. _Mrs. Kuon Hizuri_. She giggled at the thought and lightly kissed the photo of him at the hotel with his father. She marveled at how stylish he was dressed in his hiking boots, sexy open shirt that showed his t-shirt and his perfect canvas pants that displayed his wonderfully toned ass. What she would give to touch that body. She blushed a little and giggled again as she fantasized about all of that young muscle.

Perhaps if he saw her in a drama with Ren Tsuruga again or, in one of Sho Fuwa's PVs, he would notice her. Yes, that's what she would do. She smiled mischievously and nodded at her plan. She picked her phone back up and called her manager to let her know of what she wanted.

* * *

She sat before him wide-eyed and filled with wonder. Certainly she had been a little wounded by the late revelation and being lied to, but she was willing to overlook that. He made it abundantly clear that he loved her and had never given Kimiko Morizumi that ring. The bonus to the situation and what made the impact infinitely softer, was the he was her Corn and he loved her with all of his heart.

Gold gazed into green as she gently sifted her fingers through his soft dark locks and she sighed as he leaned into her soft touch. "I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan." and then he explained the reason behind the deception.

"Kuon... You don't need to apologize for that. I understand why you did it. I would have probably done the same thing." She told him and he pulled her into his arms tightly, snuggling into her and taking in her unique scent and softness.

"How did I find a woman that is so completely perfect?" He sighed into her.

She giggled and snuggled into him. "I'm far from perfect, Kuon."

He smiled brightly and whispered. "You are to me." He kissed her temple. "Would you go on a date with me tonight?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "How could I resist an offer from my fairy prince?"

* * *

"Sho, her family is very influential in the entertainment industry. What harm could it do to have her in one of your PVs?" Haruki Asami tried to reason with him.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Because Asami-san... She's not Kyoko."

Aki Shoko groaned. "Sho... We already told you. Kyoko is booked solid with her two dramas and her modeling contracts. She doesn't have time to do your PV..." She explained, the added in a whisper. _"Even if she really wanted to, which... She doesn't."_

Sho huffed and flopped onto the sofa. "Fine... hire her, but she better be as good or, better than Kyoko."

Shoko and Asami rolled their eyes. _"That's not likely to happen."_ Asami whispered to Shoko and she nodded in agreement.

" _It really doesn't matter if she was free or, not. He couldn't afford to pay her now anyway. Her star is shining much brighter than it did when she did Prisoner."_ Shoko commented. Asami agreed.

* * *

Kimiko read the text from her manager, allowing the glee and excitement spill into the room around her as she danced around her bedroom holding her phone with the photo of "Kuon" displayed. This was perhaps even better. Sho Fuwa's videos were always played on the large screens in downtown Tokyo. There was no way Kuon wouldn't see her and how beautiful she was. Just a little bit longer and he would be hers. She could hardly wait until the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Sho Fuwa stood watching his Pochiri and this Kimiko Morizumi act out the PV. He massaged his temples and the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to rid himself of the headache the pair was causing him. Never in his life did he imagine that a pair in the entertainment industry could be so phenomenally bad at acting out a simple scene.

"CUT... CUT, CUT, CUT!" Asami-san called out in frustration.

Sho groaned again. This was getting nowhere. At the rate they were going it was going to take a week to make the damn PV and it wasn't even who he wanted in it. He turned to Shoko-san and sighed. "I'm going to go take a nap. Come get me when... when this gets better." He told her tiredly. He just didn't have it in him anymore to be angered at the pair. With Mimori constantly behaving like the possessive little guard-dog she was and Kimiko under the exaggerated misconception that she knew how to act, it was going to take forever and he just didn't have it in him to fight with them. It was boring. They were boring. Far more boring than he ever considered Kyoko. At least she was stimulating with her anger and easy on the eyes. He chuckled wryly. He didn't even have it in him today to brush off that thought, he was so mentally exhausted.

Shoko just shook her head and nodded to him.

"Can't we just try to get Kyoko-chan? Even her strangling him is better than... this." Asami asked as she removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes after looking at the footage again.

"NO! I promise I'll try harder Shoko-san. You just can't ask that man stealer to do his PV again! Please?!" Mimori begged as she ran from where she and Kimiko were standing on the stage to Asami and Shoko.

Shoko looked around to make sure Sho was nowhere to be found and leaned to Mimori. "Mimori-chan, she has no interest in Sho. She's dating Ren. Just... Don't let him know, you know how he gets."

Mimori smiled brightly at the news. "He's mine now?"

Asami snorted and Shoko nodded to her. "If you can keep that secret."

"Yes Shoko-san!" She chirped as she flounced back to the stage and took her place.

Finally! Finally after another grueling six hours of filming the ordeal was over. He never had to see either of the two ever again if he so chose.

"Wow, he is pretty." He heard Mimori say in an irritating dreamy voice.

"I know... He stayed behind here in Japan when his father left." Kimiko told her. "I'm hoping that because of this PV he will see me."

"Who?" Sho asked curiously as he stood in the doorway of the dressing room as the girls gossiped about cute boys.

Kimiko turned her phone to him to display the picture she had of Kuon and Sho nearly choked on a guffaw. He remembered that photo. "Yeah, well good luck with that." He smirked knowingly.

Kimiko cocked her head and gave him a pensive look. "Do you know him? His name's Kuon Hizuri."

Sho turned around to leave before he burst into fits of giggles. "Nope... Never met the guy." When he finally entered his personal office where the walls were soundproofed, he laughed until his sides hurt, his face was purple and he could no longer breathe. "This... _(snicker)_ is just... _(snort)_ so like... _(chuckle)_ her... _(giggle)_." And that's how Aki Shoko found him, for the second time in her career as his manager; rolling around on the floor in a fit of giggles and ecstatic laughter that honestly couldn't be explained. Although, she did suspect that it had something to do with Kyoko, yet again.

* * *

Who would have thought that months later, that the revelation of Kuon Hizuri would impact and shock so many people. Kimiko Morizumi just stared at the television screen in disbelief as Kuon greeted his father Kuu and Kuu hugged the actress Kyoko, calling her his second son.

Kimiko pulled up the photo she had on her phone and made her comparisons. Much to her own horror, she had been fantasizing and blindly chasing after the actress Kyoko. It was that very moment when she realized that you can't really fall in love with a photo. She had been chasing someone she didn't even bother herself to know. All she wanted was the superficial benefits of someone that didn't truly exist like she thought they did and the true Kuon Hizuri actually despised her.


	33. Nipped In The Bud

_**Nipped In The Bud:**_ _A little short about how dramatically things can change with one little thoughtful action._

* * *

He couldn't believe her reaction. Didn't she hear anything of what he said? He called her plain, boring and unattractive. Even flat-chested. Yet, here she was smiling at him as if he had handed her a blank check.

She sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I thought I would be stuck with you sponging off of me forever. Now I don't have to worry about your parents hating me." She giggled. "Thank you Sho; although, it would have been nice if you had paid at least a little bit of your own way. Oh well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." She turned around and giggled.

"W-what? I thought you loved me." He stammered in confusion over her reaction.

She turned back to him with a furrowed brow and cocked her head to the side. She had never looked more beautiful. "Love you? No, only like a helpless little brother. I never saw you as anything more than that. I found my prince a long time ago. We've been writing to each other for ten years, but that's really none of your business now that you don't need me anymore. I have better things to do." She told him and started to walk away again.

"Oi! Get back here!" He grabbed her shoulder. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She brushed his hand away. "Um... Remember? You said you didn't need me anymore. I'm too plain and boring. You said you were sending me back to Kyoto."

"So you're going back?" He asked with a small voice.

She laughed at him. "NO! Of course not. There's nothing there for me. Why would I go back? So I can be a servant?" She shook her head. "Never again Shotaro. I'm no one's servant and no one's property. I am free now." She smiled brightly as if she were hiding a secret and she was.

It was a secret she and Kuon had been hiding for a six months now. They had met with her mother and she had given them permission to marry, now that Kyoko was of legal age to do so. She and Kuon had been meeting in secret from the moment she stepped into Tokyo. It had been a little rough at first, because he still carried the guilt over his friend who had been injured in a drive-by shooting. Fortunately Rick had survived and Kuu and Julie felt that for Kuon's safety he should stay with Lory for awhile after that. They didn't like the path that Rick had been leading him down. They had felt that had it not been for his contact with Kyoko, something much worse would have happened.

Her phone buzzed. The phone that Sho knew nothing about. She smiled softly and pressed the answer button. "Hey... You too... Oh, I'm at Fuji... No, I was just finishing something... No, it really wasn't that important... Really?... Sure... Okay. Bye." She hung up.

Sho stood there stunned. "Who the hell was that?"

She began walking toward the elevator. "It's really none of your business. Why should you care? You wanted to get rid of me anyway." She pressed the down button on the elevator.

"I was just asking because my parents would be pissed if anything happened to you." He lied.

She snorted a giggle. "No Sho... They really wouldn't. They haven't been concerned about me for years. I was only here to babysit you. My job is done." The elevator opened to reveal two passengers. She looked up and smiled the most loving smile that he had ever seen on her face.

"Hey..." A velvety masculine voice greeted as she flew into his arms and he chuckled as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. We didn't expect to see you here today." The other male greeted.

She smiled as the first male took her hand as he put her back down on her feet and kissed her forehead. "Oh, I was just here making a delivery. Nothing important."

Sho and his manager stood there in stunned silence.

"So, are you done for the night? Mom and Dad wanted to see you." He asked as the doors to the elevator closed.

She nodded shyly. "Um... I think I'm going to wear this now." She removed the diamond and sapphire bauble from the necklace that had held it close to her heart and his manager squealed with glee.

He gave her a surprised look. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "All my loose ends are tied up here. I'm ready now."

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss before the doors opened to the parking garage. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

* * *

Sho looked at Shoko in disbelief. "What the hell just happened?! When did she ever meet him? She's so... plain, boring, she has no sex-appeal whatsoever and she's a stupid girl. He's old!" He ranted.

Shoko shook her head. "Sho... She's really not plain and he's not that much older than her. She is old enough to get married now, you know." She told him. She shook her head. _He's still just an immature little boy._

"What are you talking about? He would never marry a girl like her." He scoffed. "She's probably just his new maid or, something."

Shoko chuckled. "Yeah... Right. If that's how he treats his maid, sign me up. I'd quit being a manager and learn to clean toilets."

Sho glared at her and stomped off to eat the burger and fries Kyoko brought for his lunch and wondered what she would have done if she actually thought of him as her prince. "Never mind..." He groused. "I'm not hungry anymore." He told her as he stomped to his dressing room and slammed the door.

* * *

He wanted to throw a brick through the television. It had just been revealed on the entertainment news that Ren Tsuruga, now known as Kuon Hizuri, was marrying his childhood friend of ten years and was soon to make his acting debut in Hollywood. It sickened him as he saw the beautiful 16 almost 17 year old raven-haired, golden-eyed girl standing next to him, who would be making her own debut in the music world after releasing several singles and 2 PVs.

Apparently him telling her all of those years that she sounded like an injured cat didn't discourage her. Apparently she had acting talent too. Producer Asami raving so much about her in her PVs made him want to vomit. "At least she's leaving. I can take my spot back on the top of the music charts." He groused. It would be a hollow victory. A victory that was gained by your enemy leaving the race was no victory at all.


	34. Giving Up

_**A/N: This one is brought to you with a little bit of a "Dead Like Me" flair. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Giving Up**_

He had been following her for quite some time now. What he had witnessed had actually broken his heart. She was such a beautiful, sweet and selfless person. He knew that she didn't deserve the way everyone had treated her. She didn't really deserve to be on his list.

He watched as she snuck in with the burger meal for her Sho-chan. His heart went out to her when she was told what she really meant to everyone whose life she had touched, without expectations. He had expected her to fight, to rail on at the injustice but no. No, she turned around quietly in resignation and left with her childhood friend laughing at her pain as he always had done, reminding her of how she was truly not wanted by anyone. He watched as she walked outside, took out her little blue stone he had given her once and sighed. He watched as she smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry Corn." then walked into heavy traffic. The little blue stone flew into the air and shattered to pieces when her own broken form landed next to it, several meters from where she had been hit at full speed. Panicked observers screamed and called for Emergency Services. Sirens blared to the site but not from. A childhood friend, employers, a mother, and foster parents would never know her fate or, care to inquire.

"Kyoko-chan..." He smiled softly and held out his hand. "Come..."

Kyoko looked up into the familiar green-eyes and took his hand. "Corn?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep you with them any longer. Your time was up a long time ago." He explained.

She smiled. "That's okay Corn. You let me stay longer than I should have. I really don't want to be here anymore."

He nodded. "There's someone that would like to meet you. He has a job offer for you."

One year later the pair would graduate the LoveMe Program with a deep appreciation for real love, life, themselves and each other. The home office allowed their rebirth.


	35. Didn't Go As Planned

_**Didn't Go As Planned**_

* * *

They had awakened just in the nick of time. Five of her most powerful demons wrapped around her protectively and held her fast while she turned and flipped back onto rooftop as the others held the two offenders tightly in their grasp, one wannabe actress and one less than ethical manager. The terror in their eyes, as they witnessed the strange actress touch down back onto solid ground, was palpable.

Kyoko removed the blindfold and took in a deep breath. She shook off the remainder of the chloroform that they had used on her and laughed as she focused her gaze on the trembling pair standing in puddles of their own urine. The sweet little innocent that they had attempted to toss from the roof of the four-story mall receded into the background and three sisters in spirit combined, then emerged. The scarred heiress, the sensual bully and the spoiled fashionista joined together to protect their creator.

She gave the pair a feral smile and sighed while stretching out her sore muscles. She glided to them as the regal predatory feline that she was and flipped the hair of the younger. The elder flinched. The Empress giggled. "Messy, messy, messy. You two really didn't think this through did you?" She directed their attentions to the security camera that was trained on them.

"They'll see what you did too." Kimiko spat out in distress.

Kyoko giggled and shook her head and caressed her face with the back of her hand. "What? Protect myself from two people that were trying to murder me?" She waved to the security guards and Yashiro as they came rushing in.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you okay?" He ran to her and began examining her for injury.

The two females that were now being handcuffed by the two burly security guards, watched as her personality changed back to the angelic sweetheart that they had mistaken her for initially.

"I'm okay Yashiro-san. They tried to throw me over the edge but, I grabbed onto the railing. I was so frightened." She told him as tears started escaping.

"Kyouko-san, we have everything on our security cameras. You don't need to stay for the police unless you want to. We can take care of everything from here." One of the guards told her.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I think I'm staying. I want to make sure they know everything." What she really wanted to know is that Kimiko and her manager couldn't talk their way out of trouble like they had before.

* * *

As the four sat in the security office waiting for the police to arrive, Kyoko decided to call her mother to let her know she wouldn't be able to meet her later in the evening. To say the one-sided conversation surprised the pair would be an understatement.

"Hello... Yes, I would like to leave a message for Mogami-sensei... Yes, this is her daughter, Kyoko. I won't be able to meet her this evening, but I will call her and explain later... OH! No, that won't..." Kyoko sighed in exasperation. "Um, Katagiri-sensei?... I'm so sorry... No..." She sighed. "Oji Ken'Ichi, I won't be able to meet with Okasan this evening. Mmhmm..." She smiled softly. "Yes, I got the part. Thank you." She suddenly scowled. "No Oji Ken'Ichi, I don't know what Sho is doing. I haven't seen that idiot since I spoke to Okasan at the office. Photos?... No...It was his twisted sense of humor... You don't need to apologize for him..." She sighed again. "Thank you... I'll let him know if I see him again... Bye..."

Yashiro turned to her after she sat down. "Why did Katagiri-sensei want to know about Fuwa-kun?"

Kyoko sighed irritably and the other two in the office listened in with extreme interest. "He's Shotaro's uncle."

Yashiro nodded knowingly. "What photos was he talking about?"

Kyoko groaned. "Apparently a paparazzi took some photos of him forcing his disgusting mouth on mine again. I swear I want to rip his slimy tongue out of his head."

Yashiro nodded. "I'll ask Takarada-san if he's heard anything about it."

"You kissed Sho Fuwa!" Kimiko Morizumi shrieked.

Kyoko stiffened and slowly turned her head in her direction. "Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said that pig tried to swallow my face. It was the most disgusting thing that the ass has ever done! Yet again!"

"How?! You're so..." She spat out.

"WHAT?! Plain? Boring? What?" Kyoko hissed. "It's not like he would like you either. You're so not his type it's laughable. You're too short... You have no breasts... and he doesn't do cute. Not only that, your personality sucks."

Kimiko sputtered. "How would you know?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I'm not even dignifying that with a response to someone like you."

Kimiko's manager kept trying to calm her charge. "Kimiko, you need to calm down. We need to think about how we're going to get out of here."

"Pfft, just call Daddy. He'll call the lawyers and everything will be fine." Kimiko said confidently.

* * *

Kimiko let out a sigh of relief when the two lawyers arrived with the police officers and enter the inner office. She smiled arrogantly when they called Kyoko and Yashiro in to talk to them; however, what she saw and heard come from the girl's lips 45 minutes later as she left the room made all of the blood drain from her body.

Never in all of her life did she think she would hear her victim call her own lawyers Okasan and Otousan. Never in her life did she think she would be on the receiving end of the scornful looks of her father's legal team and she most certainly didn't think she would hear her father's voice over the phone tell her that his legal team declined helping her due to conflict of interests. At that moment she absolutely knew what the phrase, "You're screwed." meant and that was the day that Kyoko saw her mother show true emotion as she watched the pair try to kill her daughter on the security footage. It was also the day she discovered that Susumu Todoh was her father when he showed his outrage at the situation and let it slip.

For the first time in Kimiko Morizumi's life, she felt the cold hard steel of handcuffs wrap tightly around her wrists and experienced the scenic ride to jail in a police car to be booked on charges of attempted murder.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just thought I should show a reference for the use of the chloroform, since there does seem to be some doubt. It wouldn't be immediate but in a large enough quantity on a rag, it would make her groggy. 8) Not being facetious, just wanted you guys to know where I got my info. www. general-anaesthesia (dotcom) /misc/chloroform. html_**


	36. Losing

_**Losing**_

* * *

She thought for certain she was going to die when they blindfolded her and tossed her over the railing. Never in her life did she believe that anyone would actually be there to catch her. She was so ecstatic by the fact of being alive, that she ripped off the blindfold and in a flurry of emotions, kissed her savior.

His eyes went wide, then drifted shut as her sweet, warm taste assaulted his senses. He pulled her more tightly to him to enjoy his reward. She was perfect. He had known it from the moment that he met her, that she was made for him. Perhaps now she could accept him and his heart.

She slowly ended the kisses and blushed. "H-how did you know?"

He smirked at her and gave her quick small kiss on her lips. He was now officially addicted to her taste. "I love you Kyoko. I just knew you needed me."

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life." She whispered into his neck as she hid her face and blushed.

"Are you okay my Queen?" He murmured into her hair as he slowly walked her to the bench a few feet away and sat with her on his lap.

She nodded silently.

* * *

Yashiro froze at the entrance of the mall, where they had been dining, when he witnessed his female charge in the arms of her savior. Although, he didn't have the entire picture of what had happened. All he was seeing at the moment was Kyoko-chan sitting in the lap of the man holding her and not pulling away from him as he would have expected.

His horrified gaze caught sight of the other male standing, frozen in place watching the aftermath of what he had just witnessed. He looked up at Yashiro and once again he felt the pain of not being there for her when she was in danger. Once again, someone else had saved her from a devil; however, this time it had been the Devil that did the rescue. Kuon/Ren watched as the platinum-haired, violet-eyed singer spoke softly to her and checked her to make sure she had no injuries. He wanted to rip her from his arms, but after what he had just done, he could hardly find fault in her knight.

* * *

"Is she okay?" She asked worriedly.

Her helpers nodded. "She didn't need us after all." Sayou told her.

"Did you get the footage?" They needed it if they were going to have any vindication at all.

All three smiled widely. "Yes Mistress. We got it from three different angles." They told her proudly as they held up their video cameras.

She furrowed her brow. "What happened? Who caught her?"

Sayou smiled. "Reino caught her, that singer from Vie Ghoul. He just came out of nowhere and there he was. Like he was waiting for something to happen." He explained.

Erika gave him a confused look. "Did he know what was going to happen?"

Todo shook his head. "It didn't seem like he did. It seemed as though he was waiting for someone; just looking around and then he looked up when he heard her scream. That's when he caught her."

Erika looked down in deep thought. "Strange."

Sayou, Todo and Sakazaki all three agreed, but they had their footage of Kimiko Morizumi and her manager forcing a blindfolded and groggy Kyoko over the rail of the balcony. That's all they needed. Erika would make several copies of the videos, give one to her father and send a few out to the news media and the police for good measure. Kimiko Morizumi was not going to get out of this one.

* * *

When the video was finally released during the next few days, all could clearly and cleanly see that Kimiko Morizumi and her manager had tried to kill the actress Kyouko and the lead singer Reino from Vie Ghoul, had saved her life. The Jewel Troupe had added a little extra footage in to make it appear that they had caught the horrific act by accident and sent in the recording that had the cleanest images on it. They kept the other two to send in at a later date if it came down to whether it was believed or not. Fortunately the gift to the news media had been accepted and spread about like an ointment on a wound and that's exactly what it was for Erika.

* * *

Kanae Kotonami was irritated with herself for not being there for her friend like Erika had been. She had been off sulking about not getting the part for Chidori, instead of eating dinner with Kyoko. She was completely guilt-ridden by the fact that if she had been there, Kyoko would have never been in the situation to begin with.

Ren was convinced that even Reino was better for her than he was, simply because of the fact that he had been there for her when he wasn't. He was withdrawing from her and breaking his own heart out of jealousy and insecurity. He still couldn't get past the photos that Lory had shown him.

Reino was on Cloud Nine. Kyoko was finally his. Some would call what she felt, _Savior Syndrome_. Others would say that she fell for her rescuer. Some would even think they were dating because she felt grateful to him, but Kyoko would say that he just happened to be the only person that had never lied to her about how he felt about her and proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

A significant amount of clarity comes to mind as one is falling to one's death only to be snatched from its clutches and the pieces of those little puzzles in her mind just fell into place. Kuon lied to her, Lory lied to her, Kanae hadn't inquired about her to see if she was okay, and she frankly didn't really care what Sho thought about her dating Reino because it wasn't his business. She wasn't sure what to think about Yashiro-san, he never indicated that he knew of the lies and deceptions.

Lory was livid that any of this had happened in the first place and was upset with himself for putting his two LoveME girls in danger in the first place. He was upset that Kuon and Kyoko's relationship was now laying in pieces because he showed those pictures to him. He felt that had he not done that, Kuon would have possibly been there with her. He would have been the one to save her and the new element in Kyoko's life wouldn't have had the opportunity to step in and take his place. Up until this point, it seemed as though the only thing Kuon had been saving her from, was her falling in love with anyone else but him. It brought to his mind the old phrase, _**"If I can't have you, then nobody else will."**_.

* * *

And so dear readers, I end this here. For this was not a story about finding love but losing love, revealing lies and how the most unsuspecting things can happen when you least expect them to. How one can lose everything in the blink of an eye when playing at being indifferent or being selfish. Finally, how jealousy can ruin everything and cause you to lose everything you worked so very hard for. That was the difficult lesson learned by at least three that lost their worlds that night, hopefully...


	37. Kyoko's Children

_**Kyoko's Children**_

* * *

The sobbing six year old, mourning the departure of her special friend looked down into the palm of her small hand at the tiny dark creature that sat snuggling her tiny fingers. As she wiped her tears and pocketed the beautiful stone that her fairy prince had given her, she asked it the most important question plaguing her young mind. "Are you a fairy too? Did Corn send you to take care of me?" She sniffled.

The tiny creature looked up at her and smiled. "No mistress. I am your servant. Kuon-san isn't a fairy and I am a demon. I only wish to do as you ask and protect you. In return, I only ask that you acknowledge my existence." The little creature blushed and bowed nobly.

Kyoko-chan's beautiful golden eyes went wide with amazement. "You just want to be my friend?" Being too young to realize the implications of such an act.

The tiny creature nodded. "Yes mistress." The little girl he had found was very special. She could see and speak to them. She had a kind heart and wouldn't abuse them and at such a young age, she had suffered through so much pain and rejection.

She smiled brightly and agreed, not seeing any harm in befriending this little creature. Thus, the first alliance that would last a lifetime, had been forged.

* * *

"See how simple it is Mistress?" The new little demon smiled proudly. She had just recently been introduced and pledged herself to this talented young human.

The cute 7 year-old clapped her hands and giggled. "I did that?" She was practically glowing with glee.

The two little demons nodded and sat comfortably on her shoulders. "You did perfectly. We have never witnessed any human accomplish what you have done in such a short time so efficiently and with such finesse." The first told her.

A little tear of pride and joy came to her beautiful golden eyes. "Perfect? Did I really do that well?"

"You certainly did. It usually takes a new demon years to accomplish that particular feat." They bragged.

For the first time in her young, short life, Kyoko-chan felt like she was smart, talented and good enough. "Thank you." She smiled softly and sighed as she stroked the little heads of her _babies_ and admired the thick sheet of ice that covered the small pond near the Fuwa Ryokan in the depths of the hottest summer in years.

* * *

As the years went by and the tortures of Sho's fan-girls had increased, more of the little demons had rallied around the strange, seemingly lonely girl. With every beating, every abuse by the girls that worshiped him, his purposeful ignorance of her and his blatant use of her, a new little demon was born or, inducted into the willing ranks to groom this talented little Summoner or, Warlock as some modern individuals would refer to her as.

As her power grew, so did her minions. They were beginning to benefit from what they had cultivated in the girl. They had learned to share their power with her and she with them, making them virtually an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Had little Kyoko-chan not had a loving heart and the patience and control of a Saint, a certain middle school in Kyoto would have been rife with suffering and death.

* * *

"We should go with him Mistress. We should run away." They agreed with her.

"Do you think he asked because he loves me?" She asked her oldest.

The oldest shook her head. "No Mistress, not in the way in which you would like for him to. He's not mature enough. Do not count on him for that, he will only hurt you." She warned.

Kyoko sighed defeatedly. "I suppose you're right. I can still help him out. He is like family to me. We did grow up together, I suppose he's more like a brother. Maybe?" _No... He doesn't act like a brother sometimes when we're alone and Oba-san Fuwa said I meant more than that to him. So... What am I?_ She pondered silently as she packed her belongings for the trip to Tokyo.

When they stepped off the train in the busy station in Tokyo, his change was immediate. Not that she didn't notice the subtle changes as they left Kyoto. He was more demanding, more spoiled, less attentive and he had turned more abrasive. Still, she decided to let is pass and support him as he nurtured his fledgling music career. After all, he still had talent and she couldn't bear seeing it go to waste.

She had just turned 15 that previous December and they had left Kyoto the day after their commencement ceremony for middle school in March. She had worked and slaved, day and night to help him, support him and keep him happy. She had spent many a night walking home alone with nothing to protect her but her own demons. Certainly there were others like her in Tokyo, but many of them didn't realize the potential or, could even control their own demons like she could.

After her first week of working late into the wee hours of the morning, she had gained the reputation and the respect of many a thug. She had been awarded the title "Demon Queen". A title of affection, it was not.

Many knew her and of her. One group in particular that would later realize their mistake and curse their existence later, would be a small group of four with a scruffy looking leader by the name of Kei. Only after being roughed up by the cute little blonde's companion, did he realize his mistake. The Queen had found her King and a formidable opponent he was, but that is knowledge that will be revealed at a later time dear reader.

Now, as I was saying, she had spent many nights and days alone with no one to protect or, take care of her. She was self-sufficient. Honestly? She really didn't believe she needed anyone to care for her; although, it would have been nice if he had even had an ounce of gratitude and acknowledged her. He didn't. He had grown so accustomed to being the spoiled little prince that his parents had raised him to be and she had so willingly stepped into the shadows of subservience, that he never realized or, cared to know that his devoted childhood friend was growing discontented with her roll in life. It was something that not even she had noticed at the time.

It wasn't the fact that he called her boring... plain... unattractive... or, a maid that pissed her off, she had read that from his mind with her growing powers long ago, it was the fact that she brushed it off and chose to ignore it at her own peril. It was her own realization that she would have done literally anything for that one little scrap of affection tossed to her like a stray dog being fed by a stranger, that pissed her off and broke her. It was her thought that, not only had she been abandoned by her mother, her fairy prince and a young man that she considered family, she was not worthy of love or, affection.

Love and affection, the two things that even orphans experience in their lives and no one, not even his parents, deigned to give her a glimpse of that. As a child, when she would fall as all children do, when she would get hurt or, when something made her sad, she only had her own children and they were just learning the same as she was. She had to be strong for them, she had to teach them. There was no one there to pick her up, dust her off and console her. There were no hugs or, tiny kisses that would heal boo-boos. There were no comforting strokes of the hair. There were no celebrations of her birthday by people that were happy that she was alive and in their lives, her birthday was lumped together with Christmas and seeing that Sho's parents only celebrated the occasion for their guests, she was left to sit in the corner to nibble on a little piece of a holiday confection that usually ended up being ripped from her hands and shoved down the gullet of the idiot that was now making her life a living hell. A new demon would be given life every year on that night and that was something worth celebrating to her.

The night at the television station when she had overheard him voicing his thoughts to his manager, she unleashed her full army on him, an army of at least 300 demons filled that room and the force of them could be felt all over the building. Had he known what he was up against, he would have never said a word to her. He would have never challenged her. The clueless idiot that he was, instead chose to mock her and throw a challenge at her that he considered meaningless. How was he supposed to know that the girl that he mistreated was fully capable of opening a portal to the darkest reaches of Hell and sending him there? He couldn't have possibly imagined that she was now, under the tutelage of her demons, able to turn his flesh to stone so that he would have to live for eternity fully aware, yet not able to participate. There were so many wonderful things she could have done to him and he should have considered himself fortunate that she chose not to.


	38. The Case of Cedric D Bennet

_**The Case of Cedric D. Bennet**_

* * *

Now that was a name she hadn't heard in a very long time. It brought back many memories of a sweet little boy that had stayed briefly at the ryokan during his father's business trip. At 10 years old Sho Fuwa was already busy with his groupies and Kyoko had befriended the lonely young man that was their age. She could relate to the isolation that he seemed to suffer from. She saw past the money and status and saw the person. In Kyoko's hazy childhood, blinded by the radiance that was Shotaro, she had almost forgotten the sweet little boy that had given her a tiny ring made from a daisy, who then slipped it on her finger and made a vow to come back and marry her one day.

This was a real boy. Flesh and blood. Only his own magic. Not a fairy. Could it be that he remembered her? Did she really actually imprint upon him in such a way that was implied by Erika Koenji? Kyoko's mind flashed back to the memory of the little daisy that he placed on her left ring finger, the promise he had made and her "true" first kiss.

That night, Ren/Kuon's true rival had unknowingly leapt ahead in the race for a certain actress' heart while Ren was wallowing in his own self-pity, taking comfort in other women. The real boy had declared his intentions long ago.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just my little take on Kyoko's ear twitch at the name in Chapter 258. It would be cute to see something like this, in my opinion. However, we don't know him from Adam. For all I know at this point he could be a 75 year old director. But, like I said wouldn't it be cute if he was a little boy that had fallen for Kyoko when she was little?**_


	39. Self-Betrayal

_**Self-Betrayal**_

* * *

It had been a long time since he'd seen her in person. Actually, it had been since the day after the night she was attacked by Kimiko Morizumi. He knew why he was only seeing her now on the big screen. It was him, his fault. He had made the biggest mistake of his life and now she was clearly "The One That Got Away". His self pity and jealousy, ruined everything. He had broken her heart.

He realized the moment he saw her face that he had done more damage than her childhood friend could ever hope to. It was in the moment that his "Revenge Girlfriend" had comfortably wrapped her arms around his and pushed her ample breasts against him, that he knew that she would never look his way again. The almost strangled words of "Congratulations Tsuruga-san, I'm very happy for you." echoed in his mind as he now sat alone, watching the ad for her latest Hollywood movie. She seemed to get more and more beautiful every time she publicly appeared.

He watched from afar. He read all of the articles they printed about her. He had seen and collected all her movies and dramas that he could. She had handled fame rather well. She always circumnavigated the rumors about her like she had been doing it all of her life. She was never seen publicly dating actors or musicians. It was always a director or producer. She was asked once about it and she just smiled, giggled and told the host of the show, "I've learned my lesson.".

Yes, she had closed her heart to him and any other potential love interest, male or female. He discovered through rumor that her dating was for "show", to keep the LoveMon off her back. It saddened him that he was potentially the cause of that. No, there was no potentially about it; He was the cause of the problem and there was no way he could fix it. He had tried many times to talk to her and apologize to her. Confess to her. Tell her his heart and life were now completely devoid of all joy and color without her, but she and her manager refused to allow him near her.

At first he was angered over her perceived slight, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was much worse than the hated friend that she had forgiven. Sho Fuwa broke her trust. He was family that betrayed her and that was something that she had experienced through her mother, but he did something much worse. He actually broke her heart. He reached into her chest, pulled it out and crushed it with his own two hands. He had nightmares about it at least three times a week since that day.

He drove her away over his petty insecurity. He wanted to run to her, fall to his knees and beg forgiveness. He often wondered what she would say if after this past five years, he did something like that. Would she turn and walk away? Would her bodyguard drag him away like a crazed fan? He figured that she would walk away, more than anything, especially after her discovery that he was Kuon Hizuri. Another huge mistake he had made with her. He lied. He lied a lie that was too big for even him to forgive. He made the entire base of her childhood "One Big Lie". Not even he could forgive himself for not telling her as soon as he made the discovery.

" _And the winner for Best Actress is Kyoko!" The elegantly dressed woman announced excitedly. "Congratulations Kyoko!"_

He watched from his sofa as the angelic beauty excitedly made her way to the stage, being congratulated by each of her peers.

" _I really don't know what to say." She said breathlessly as she cradled the little golden man in her arms. "I would like to thank all of the cast and crew. Without them, I could have never achieved this." She smiled softly. "I would also like to thank my father, Lory Takarada for his encouragement. My friends and most of all I would like to thank one very special person for all of their love and support, without which I would have never survived the hard times without." She smiled and waved into the sea of faces. "I love you Yuki! You're going to be a Daddy!" The audience erupted in a wave of Aw's and squeals. "Thank you for being the best husband a woman could ever dream of having." She blew a kiss to the man that the cameras now were focused on. Yukihito Yashiro. At that moment, he most certainly wasn't the only one that was shocked by the news._

Kuon dropped his glass to the floor in shock. He had known that Yashiro had been appointed as her manager. He had told him himself, before they had left. Should he feel betrayed or should he feel directly responsible for this? He had been warned and he brushed it aside. He was now paying for his carelessness, Kyoko was not the type to walk away from a man that returned her love and her love was not easily given. He knew deep in his soul that Yukihito had fought an uphill battle for a place in her heart. No, he had no right to feel betrayed or jealous. That time had passed long ago.


	40. What's Good For The Gander

_**A/N: Another little AU where Kyoko makes a mistake of marrying Sho. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **What's Good For The Gander**_

* * *

Three years ago, she had been fool enough to marry him. They had been married three years and he had been cheating on her for five. She had been cheating on him for two. She had known from the beginning of his nature, yet decided to give him a chance as his own mother had begged her to. She was assured that he would straighten out and be the prince she had known when they were younger, but he didn't.

Almost exactly one year ago she received news that was good and bad at the time. She was pregnant. On the one hand, she had initially been worried about Sho being the father; on the other hand, the alternative was far more than she could have ever wished for, Kuon. She did the calculations months ago and came to the conclusion that Kuon was most likely the father of the beautiful little three month old, blonde-haired, green-eyed imp in her arms, that she was nursing.

One month ago, when Sho's biggest scandal erupted, with he and his latest conquest were caught in an empty parking lot, in flagrante, she filed for divorce. He tried to fight it. She had photos, witnesses and mountains of evidence on her side, depicting the last three years of her life with him. His abuse, mental and physical and his endless harem of fangirls that willing gave their bodies to him. He tried to use little Sachiko as leverage, claiming that if she left him he would take their daughter with him. At that, she laughed at him and held up the birth record that he refused to sign, due to keeping their marriage a secret. He didn't want anyone to know he was a husband or a father.

The final blow, she dealt with a vicious smile. "I knew you were cheating on me from the beginning Sho. You're mother assured me that you would change for the better, that you loved me and that would be enough. Well, it wasn't. It wasn't enough for you and it wasn't enough for me. You can't claim MY daughter, because she _**isn't yours**_. She _**never**_ was." With those words she tossed a DNA test on the floor before him and left to take her rightful place, in the arms of the only man she had slept with from the month before she had discovered their little secret.

He glanced at the page as he picked it up. _ **Sho Fuwa: 0% Chance of paternity in relation to Sachiko Hizuri**_. _Hizuri? Isn't that her adopted family's name? Why wouldn't Kyoko use Mogami?_ He ran to the door, just in time to see his ex-wife sitting in a silver sports car, with her daughter in her car seat safely tucked in and Kyoko kissing a tall blond foreigner.

This time, two wrongs created something very beautiful and in this case, the saying would be reversed. "What's good for the Gander was very good for the Goose."


	41. Akazukin-chan

_**Akazukin-chan**_

* * *

She was stunning in her red, hooded cloak and the clean plain dress. He had been following her, as usual, telling himself that he was watching out for her. He watched the interesting little female walk through the quiet park, late at night, surrounded by the five wolves that were her companions. They followed her like docile, perfectly trained show dogs. Was she a trainer now? It seemed like it. She leaned down and pet each one and then placed a sweet kiss on the nose of the white one with the strange, amethyst colored eyes.

She looked out across the park with her glowing golden eyes and spied the observer. He saw her familiar face. Was that Kyoko? A sick feeling roiled in his stomach as she pointed to him and five pairs of lupine eyes focused squarely on him. He felt the dire need to flee immediately, remembering what he had said to her, remembering that wolves were dangerous animals and she had full control. He heard the longing howl of the white one and felt all of the blood leave his body. He had seen enough nature shows to know that was the sound that signified a hunt.

Shotaro Fuwa quickly turned on his heels and started to run. The howls and growls from his pursuers assaulted his ears from every direction. He could swear that he heard a sinister laugh and a male voice. "We will gnaw your bones for your sins toward our Akazukin-chan." Where had he heard that voice before? Another chimed in. "Our mistress deserves to be treated as a queen, you common trash." The three others seemed to laugh playfully.

"NO! No, I'm sorry Kyoko! I didn't mean it!" He sputtered out breathlessly as he tried to run faster, feeling the heat on his back from the first male wolf, the white one. He fell to the ground, lungs aching and muscles screaming for rest.

"Did you really think it would be so simple, Sho? If apologies were enough, there would be no reason for Hell." A familiar voice told him as a sixth and final wolf approached, a silky black female with golden eyes and a red leather collar. He could swear he saw it smile at him.

She leaned in and sniffed his neck near his ear. "Fear smells delicious on you Sho." She licked his neck and he screamed.

"Please don't eat me!" He begged.

She turned up her nose at him and the others laughed. The white one nuzzled her neck. "He's not worth your time, My Love. He will only upset your stomach." The white one snickered as he nodded towards the others.

One by one, all but the black female wolf, walked up to him as he lay on the ground whimpering in fear and urinated on him, then kicked dust onto him.

Reino licked her ear gently. "Pfft... Not even close to being alpha material." He scoffed and nipped at her backside. "Let's go find some dinner, Beautiful. He's too plain and boring to entertain us." And the six wolves left a shivering, terrified Shotaro Fuwa laying on the cold sand of the playground where he had finally fallen, covered in his own and their urine, listening to the now distant howls of the hunting pack of wolves in the wooded park at the center of Tokyo.


	42. Dark Fairies

**_Dark Fairies_**

* * *

She was a beauty, a hidden one, but a beauty nonetheless, and a fighter. She was certainly a quick learner, he discovered that the moment he'd taken her from the street as she dismounted her bike and started walking to what he thought might be her apartment building. It was a pity that she was this young, out and alone so late at night. Briefly he had thought to give her to the Boss, but there was something about her that he just couldn't part with.

Call it spark, spunk, whatever, it was there and he wanted to keep her to himself. With the right training, she would be perfection. Well, perfection after he got rid of those troublesome memories of hers, her Sho-chan and thoughts of fairies. Not too terribly difficult with the right procedures and drugs. He'd already begun the process of administering the medication, and replacing those troublesome thoughts. It wouldn't be too long until the process was complete and she would be completely convinced that she was his or an empty shell waiting to be filled with new information.

* * *

"You seem distracted. Something happen between you and your roommate?" Aki Shoko asked her charge as he fidgeted in deep thought.

He sighed out distractedly. "I'm not sure. She hasn't been home in a couple of weeks." He confessed a little worried.

Aki's eyes went wide. "Are you sure she didn't go back to Kyoto like you wanted?"

He shook his head. "She left all of her stuff. I thought I had just missed her and she was at work, but I've been staying at my place for the past week, as you know. She hasn't shown up... I'm starting to worry Shoko-san. Kyoko's not like that. She never missed a day of work or school. It's just not in her nature." He confessed.

"Sho? Did you call the police? Report her missing?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded. "I did, but since I'm not family and we're living on our own here in Tokyo, they won't do anything about it. They say she ran away once with me, she probably did again without me." He almost whined the last part.

"You need to call your parents and tell them. They'll be able to get something started. You did say they were her legal guardians, right?" She told him.

* * *

Absolute perfection. Those were the only words that came to the young man's mind after he'd been with her for a year, as he watched his partner and protégé navigate the ballroom of the exclusive party they were infiltrating. She cleaned up quite nicely and she was quite eye-catching with her long silken hair and perfectly toned body. She'd decided to go blonde for the evening and he couldn't agree more in her choice. The dress she picked was a simple little black silk number that fell over her body like water and hugged all of her perfect athletic curves. Who would think that those perfectly toned little muscles could snap a neck or break a few ribs without hesitation?

He caught her glance, raised his martini and smirked. He stood from the bar and crossed the room to his little vixen, casually approaching to make it look like they were meeting for the first time. "So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" He murmured smoothly in her ear.

She glanced at him and took a sip of her champagne. "Charity work." She smirked sexily and brushed her hair back, letting him catch a scent of the expensive perfume he'd bought for her. Mixed with her own scent, it clouded his mind.

He chuckled. "Charity... Hmm, which one would that be?"

She giggled. "The Robert Loxley Charity for the less fortunate."

He snorted a little and almost choked on his drink. "My Love, you certainly have quite an imagination." He whispered so only she could hear. He took her drink and sat both of theirs on a nearby table. "May I have this dance?" He asked smoothly.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

As the music played and they spun around the room gracefully, they discussed their planned activities for later in the evening.

"The money for the raffle is kept in room 202. I heard that they've only got one guard. I can take care of that." She murmured into his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

He nodded. "The jewelry they're using for display tonight are the authentic pieces. All the lights and the security system are on the same circuit. Not very responsible if you ask me." His lips brushed her ear, causing her to lightly blush.

"Plan A?" She glanced up and he lightly kissed her sweet lips before nodding.

"Kyoko-chan? Be careful." He murmured.

She snuggled into him and nodded. "You too Kuon..."

* * *

Later that evening one would find two thieves happily celebrating their heist and bathing in their ill gotten booty as they indulged each other in the pleasures of the flesh.


	43. Angel of Death

_**Angel of Death**_

* * *

Blonde hair, blue or green eyes, red hair, brown eyes, brown hair, hazel eyes. Pick a combination, she had been doing it to survive for two years now. She was a chameleon or that's what she had been called. If she wanted to blend in, it's what she did. She would go to her small storage locker she had rented under an assumed name, and drum up a new identity. Put on the wig, pick out the clothes, pop in the contacts and put on her makeup, then out would come a new person. She had hundreds, maybe even thousands of faces and not a single one was ever the same unless she deemed it so. She was getting tired of the running and hiding.

She was tired of never finding a single place to stay for more than a couple of months, but that's how her life was after she had left Kyoto with idiot-Shotaro, It was all his fault. Had he never dragged her to Tokyo and tossed her to the curb, she would have never seen what she had seen. She would still be a girl with black hair and golden eyes by the name of Kyoko. The name that had been on the tag of her fast-food uniform that night. Oh, what she would give to have him in that situation instead of her; although, he probably wouldn't have the same fate as she. She smirked at that thought. What would she really give for things to be different? She wasn't sure, but it is what it is. It wasn't like anyone would ever want her for anything else anyway. They all used her in the end anyway. Why not take advantage of it?

What jobs did she do, you ask? Those would be the quick, high paying jobs that no one else would speak of doing proudly. Entertaining in a "Gentleman's Club" for information, using her body to get close enough to a mark and slipping him a sleeping aid that he surely wouldn't awaken from, getting her hands dirty a time or two with a well placed bullet between the eyes or the quick pass of a razor to the throat. It wasn't like the people she was doing this to were innocents. These men were like the men she had seen that night, giving up their lives at the hands of the man that she discovered days after had been her father, Marcus Dannon.

She chuckled wryly as she thought of Father and shook her head. No wonder her mother never mentioned him. Now she knew why. He was balls deep into the criminal underground and it seemed as though now, she was also on their payroll. Well, actually because of her stunning talents, she was the gem of the underworld. She had no direct affiliations, she had clientèle from all walks of life. For the right price. She was known as the _"Angel of Death"_.

Her father had been shocked when he saw the younger version of the woman that he had cheated almost 17 years ago. He swooped out of the alley, grabbed the young woman as she fainted and quickly put her in his car. He blindfolded her, tied her and cleaned up his mess. She was a Saena doppelganger and she had his eyes. There was just too much coincidence to deny it. He would take her with him and find out if she was who he suspected.

After a week of keeping her captive and confirming with DNA, he discovered that he was a father. Well, it was quite a shock to him. Never had he been in a situation such as this. He thought he had been so careful when he was younger. Apparently not, because his daughter was in the next room a little more calm than he thought she should have been. He grabbed the test results and letter attesting to his parental status and went to confront her with the truth.

"Kyoko..." She heard the man quietly enter and close the door behind him as she stared out the window of his secluded home. "I have something you need to read. It may be a shock to you. I know it was for me." He told her sheepishly and sat next to her.

She scoffed. "A shock..." She glanced at him. "At this point Mr. Dannon, if that's truly your name, nothing would really shock me considering how my life has been up to this point." She said sarcastically. She hadn't breathed a word to him about how her life had been or how she'd been treated, yet.

He sighed and handed her the papers. "Read it."

Her eyes scanned the documents and she looked up at him in shock. "What is this?"

"It's what it looks like. It's a DNA test. You're my daughter." He told her seriously.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "I don't have a father and my mother left me at six. I was raised to be the wife of a self-absorbed, selfish, arrogant ass and used as a maid, then tossed to the curb when he was done with me. I am no one's anything."

He furrowed his brow and frowned. "No, you are my daughter and this proves it. I have done a lot of wrong things in my life, but this is one that I will not walk away from." He turned her face towards him to look into her familiar eyes. "Will you?"

Her face screwed up in pain and the tears began to flow. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "You are mine. I will not leave you to the streets like common trash. What you want to do with this is up to you, but I will not let you go alone. Never again." He whispered into her hair and that began her determination to learn.

Several forms of fighting, defensive and offensive. Weapons of all shapes, uses and sizes. Knives, guns, poisons, projectiles and many more were introduced into her education. She was educated in disguising herself with hair, makeup, color contacts and clothing. She observed people on the streets and in videos.

Then came the day of her first kill. Oh, she relished in that one. He hadn't been difficult at all. He reminded her entirely too much of the young singer that had tossed her aside and told of her worth to him and others. However, this one was just a few notches beneath being a decent human than Sho was. This one had kidnapped, raped and abused young women and her client wanted him to suffer greatly by the hands of a female of his _ideal type_ before getting his just desserts.

His screams, were exquisite. His face contorted in pain, was a fine work of art. His confessions, were music recorded for the victims' ears, and the body parts he cherished, were jarred in formaldehyde, as proof that she had done her job correctly, then given to her clients. The rest of him had been carefully dissected and fed to the local aquatic wildlife in the bay. He would not be entertaining himself at the expense of others ever again. It had been a quite satisfying task.

* * *

The day that truly changed her life and for the better, had been the day she saw him in the airport. He was a vision and she almost couldn't believe her own eyes. Sparkling blond hair and dazzling green eyes. His name was Kuon Hizuri, at least that's what the customs agent called him.

"Corn..." He heard in a female whisper. He turned to discover the identity of the owner of the voice that spoke a name he hadn't heard in over 10 years. He had only seen a beautiful blonde pass him, with molten gold eyes. A feeling of familiarity washed over him. There was only one that had ever called him that and the way the voice breathed out his name told him that it wasn't meant in a derogatory way. The voice said it with awe and admiration.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" He murmured. His eyes went wide when she smiled and turned away, then continued to walk.

He stopped in his tracks, turned and tried to follow her, losing her in the busy airport. When he finally reached the exits, she was nowhere to be found. He never noticed how she'd stepped off into the shadows, put on a brunette wig, and green contacts. He never saw the red silk blouse she pulled from her large purse and put on over her black tank top or, the black flats she traded for red.

He looked for her over the heads of many. He searched the faces that entered the cabs waiting at the curb, only to be disappointed. She smiled as she watched him enter the LME limousine. Oh yes, he would see her again one day. Just not today. Today she was doing reconnaissance and her quarry was being retrieved by his bodyguard. She shook her head. _So predictable._ She thought. Tonight he would most likely be visiting his gentleman's club in the red-light district and inspecting his whores. She could easily pick him off over the weekend, after he settled in and took care of his underlings. Come Monday morning, many of a Yakuza wannabe would be disappointed that their sponsor would not be able to assist them in their venture into the glamorous life of organized crime. After that, she would see exactly what her fairy prince had been up to all of the years they were apart.


	44. Sacred Blades

_**Sacred Blades**_

* * *

 _ **CLANG... CLANG... CLANG...**_

The artisan meticulously scrutinized the beautiful blade. Not near his own standards, he cast it aside and began to reforge it. For her it needed to be perfect. She wouldn't carry it until she was older, but he did have time to perfect it and the other. Only his best for his precious daughter.

Hours upon hours, he'd spent in the forge, hammering the blades out on the anvil. Folding, heating, folding again until it had been done thousands of times, more that he could count. Now, laying before him were the perfect blades for his daughter, the one that would carry on the family name in honor. Even if she would never see or speak to him and his wife, she would have these blades in memoriam.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up at his love. "Wife... My sweet, you should be resting." He scolded.

She shook her head with a smile. "Husband, it's been long past sunset. Please come to dine."

He nodded and smiled. He carefully stored the blades in the fine sand. He extinguished the flame of his forge, washed the soot from his face and hands, then took the raven-haired beauty's hand and gently pulled her to him. He stared with gold into blue. "Shall we?"

She nodded shyly. "I prepared your favorite." She told him tiredly.

"You shouldn't have worked yourself like that, my love." He scolded. "You need to rest for our little flower." He smiled.

She giggled. "And what will you do if we have a son?" She asked as she stroked her swollen belly.

He shook his head. "She will be a beautiful little girl, just like her mother. Our little lotus flower. She will bloom more beautiful than even the most rare flower in all of Japan." He told her proudly.

She giggled. "Then she should not need such blades my dear."

He smiled as he escorted her to their home. "She shall need a blade more than a husband dear. I wish for her to be able to stand on her own. I refuse to give her to any man. She may not find a man that cherishes her as I do her mother. I wish for her to be able to make that choice on her own. None will be worthy of our little Momiji."

* * *

Long ago, Kotetsu Uesugi had touched those special blades. The ones that had been handed down to him through the generations. When he touched them, the visions flowed through him. He never dreamed that he would see that face in reality, but when he did, he knew that he'd found their true owner. He'd lied and told her that both blades had been fashioned for him long ago, he would not tell her the truth. Not to the true owner, if she had the visions she didn't tell him. He would only watch in silent awe as she spun and twirled, as if she'd been training her entire life as a kunoichi. The true master of the sacred heirloom blades of the honorable Momiji Uesugi. The one that refused to leave her family name and passed it on to her sons and daughters, along with her blades.


End file.
